RBPA Operation Equestria
by RollingBoxProductions
Summary: On Earth, the year is 2025. The mastermind Claw has been trying to take over Earth for a year now, as the Commander and his soldiers of the RBPA keep him contained in a warzone. But as a portal opens, the Commander goes to investigate, only to be sucked in to a new world. Claw sends a beacon into it to investigate as well. Now Claw has found a weaker world that RBPA has to protect.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, welcome to my story, i hope you like this story, and this first chapter, is the prologue. Enjoy!**

**Oh and before you review this story, note that its still under revising! but feedback will help, also, any chapter marked revised is most likely at its final stage. If not, i might need to change it up a bit to avoid any contradictions and mistakes.**

**Also, see character drawings here:**

** gallery/?catpath=scraps**

**(This Prologue has been revised.)**

[Princess Celestia]

I awaited the arrival of my personal fortune teller to bring to her a fear i have had a dream of last night. Every time i think of the dream, i get a horrible feeling, but a rush of excitement at the same time. Its unknown to me and talking with my fortune teller seems best. What seemed to last hours, she finally came. She wore her normal robe and hood, covering her face and body. "So you called me here?" She said in a old and croaky voice. I stood up to present my dream. "I had a unknown dream, and now i ask for your help to uncover its meaning."

"Ah, of course princess!" She said, as she approached me. "Just reach out to my hoof, so i can see this dream for myself." I hesitated for a moment, but then i reached out to her old and bony hoof. After a few minutes, the old pony let go of my hoof. "Hmmm..." She said putting her hoof on her chin. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked. "Well... If you really want to know..."

"I need to know." I exclaimed. "Of course." She said. The fortune teller cleared her voice.

"Uh-hem. A species on Equestria that was said to be extinct will return, along with familiar species evolved." This was a surprise. But how will that happen? Will they be friendly? "Tell me more." I said.

"Of course. A war will breakout-"

"War? But a war has not happened in years."

"As i was saying, a war will break out, with mechanism's trying to conquer Equestria. Worse, that these hostile robotics have technology decades from our reach." This is not good. But what about the other species? What shall they do? Will they stop them? And were did the mechanism's come from? "Please tell me were the robotics came from" I said.

"The robotics came from the same world that the species came from. the species, you would like to know what are they and what will they do, don't you?"

"Yes please." I replied."

"These species are human, feline... And Cyborg. But only one is cyborg, the leader."

These species were in myth books in my library. To see these creatures in person would be exciting! Who is the leader, and what is a cyborg? "That is all i know."

"But who will win the war, and what will happen?" I said. The fortune teller looked away, and replied, "That is up to the Commander."

"Who is the Commander?"

"The Cyborg, he is half human. I do believe his name is Commander Cervantes." Commander? Sounds like a good soldier. "Thank you for your time." I said.

"Not a problem princess!" She said as she walked out of my palace. I walked over to the window to look up at the night sky. I hope, that Cervantes makes the right choice within our world.

**I promise that later chapters will be longer.**

**Note: I know that this is extremely short, but at least give it a try, this is my first fan-fic. I don't really expect much, and is going to be edited!**

**Note: Chapter "Shane's Return" will be the beginning on the longer chapters.**


	2. A new world

**Welcome to the first chapter of RBPA: Operation Equestria! I hope you enjoy this story! Onward to reading.**

**And i promise to get chapters longer then this one!**

**(This chapter has been revised.)**

[RBPA: Operation Equestria]

I felt somewhat relaxed laying down. I felt like i can rest forever. I felt soft grass below me, as the breeze brushed my armor. Until i realized what was wrong. I wasn't at my headquarters with my squad when i was assigned to a mission. I sat up quickly to see a bright world around me, so colorful. So, familiar. I saw a nearby town in the distance, and a forest not far off. I recognized this place from somewhere else, but i cant seem to remember what i was doing before i woke up. I do remember seeing a pink portal, maybe that's what sucked me inside of. Strange... But were am i? Or more importantly, were is everyone? Maybe my mission was to explore a place, but my lack of memory prevents me from seeing some things before i woke up. I was completely sure there is a living thing here, I think this place was called... Equestria. Yes! That's the word! Now i do remember something living here. But who? My systems on my suit were completely fine, and i have no damage on my body. I was near an apple tree, only to see a whole hill full of them as i turned completely. This place, must be Apple acres. I was surprised to see a sand colored horse like creature to my left. She seemed to be wide eyed, maybe because i'm awake. I was so shocked i jumped up and yelled in surprise. The yellow, horse, screamed and ran off. Strange, it had some sort of pink mane. I must be dreaming again, or not. I felt somewhat guilty for scaring the poor thing. I just then realized who that was. I think they were called ponies... I think who i just scared was Fluttershy! Now i am getting a lot of my memory jogged up.

Jeez, i must have some amnesia about myself, feeling like this is great but bad at the same time. "Hey, no one scares my friends and gets away with it!" I turned to see a cyan pony flying quickly toward me. I was surprised to see Rainbowdash plummet me and pin me to the ground. Pretty angry face for Rainbowdash, i thought. She wasn't too happy, maybe of me accidentally scaring Fluttershy. "Now listen here you bub! I don't take kindly to others scarring my friends! I should kick your flank right now for that!"

I quickly pushed Rainbowdash off of me and used my tech shield to protect me for the time as Rainbowdash tried to break my shield by hitting it over and over. "Rainbowdash what are you doing?!" A purple unicorn was running up to me with shock in her eyes. Her mouth hanging wide at my appearance. I stopped breathing in excitement for what is happening. I am in Equestria! And ponies are real! This is like a dream come true! But that seems silly about my age. "What is this thing Rainbowdash?"

"How the hay should i know? I just saw this 'thing' scare Fluttershy!" I was slightly annoyed that Rainbowdash accused me of purposely scaring Fluttershy. "Well what is it? I have never seen a creature like this in my books!" she said.

I chose to spoke carefully at this very moment, "I am friendly, Twilight sparkle."

Both ponies jumped a bit in shock. "Y-you can talk?!"

"And how do you know her name?"

"Well, Rainbowdash, i have seen this place before. Equestria, such a peaceful place!"

Rainbowdash seemed to be surprised that i also know her name. Its quite amusing in a way. "Let me introduce myself. I am Commander John Cervantes, Leader of Rolling Box Productions Army. You can just call me John." I noticed my visors are in battle state, hiding my face. I decided not to reveal my face until the time was right. "What are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am a human."

"Is that your skin?"

"No, that's my power suit. Im a very fragile human, so i use this suit to survive from were i come from."

Twilight looked at me curiously. "That's fascinating! Tell me more about this place!"

"Not now, maybe after we find your friends and to your library."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked with suspicious eyes.

"From were i come from, some of my world knows of Equestria."

Later, we came across a house, or a cottage of a tree. Of course i know this is Fluttershys house, who else's? Ok, how should i make an entrance? I don't want to scare her, nor do i want to make her mad. So passive yet so intimidating. "So, 'John', why are you even in this world?" Rainbowdash said. "Honestly, i don't know." i replied. When we reached Fluttershys house, Twilight knocked on her door. "Fluttershy, are you home?"

"Of course she is. I detect her heat signature nearby."

"What?" Twilight sounded baffled.

"Never mind"

The door opened, and there was Fluttershy, with the same shocked expression on her face as she saw me. "Uh, hello Fluttershy, I believe we met not long ago. My name is John."

She jumped back in surprise at my voice. "Oh, uh... How do you, know my name?" She whispered.

"I come from a world were ponies are known. I am also well informed of this world, and you ponies are what make me joyful in my life."

"Why are we here again?" Asked Rainbowdash. "I wanted to apologize from earlier." I turned back to Fluttershy. "Hey, sorry about scaring you, i didn't expect to see a pony when i looked up."

"That's OK... i guess." She said, looking up at me with shy eyes, half hidden in her mane.

"OK John, i believe you wanted to go to my library?"

"Yes. Do you have enough magic to teleport the four of us there?"

"I sure do! I train with my teacher-"

"Princess Celestia, i know."

She looked a bit more surprised then she did before now."Uh, yeah. anyways, lets get going."

My surroundings were filled with a purple like cloud enveloping all of us. Then a large tunnel like area appeared in front of me, and i felt sick. I have not teleported like this before, but in a different way. I looked back from were we appeared in Twilights house, or the library. "Well,here we are, the library."

"OK, before we continue on with how i got here, were is that dragon Spike? I have not introduced myself to him yet."

Moments later after entering the library, i saw Spike come down the stairs. "Twilight have you seen my-" His voice trailed off when he looked up at me. "Ah! Its a scary robot! Run for your lives!" He tried to run, but he was picked up from Twilights magic, and placed near me. "Spike, show some manners! This is John." He stared up at me as if i were some sort of Monster. But think about it, from were i am now, i kinda am. "Uh, hello there, metal robot."

"I'm not a robot, this is just my suit."

He jumped in surprised as i spoke, he probably didn't expect me to talk. "Anyways, John, tell me about this world!" She said as she sat down at her couch. I followed to the couch across from her.

"Were to start? OK, this world is called Earth. There is currently a war-"

"A war?" Twilight seemed to be writing notes.

"Yes, a war. A creature like cyborg is creating deadly machines to take over our planet. Luckily, its only a certain area of the planet. The rest of the world evacuated to the other places of it."

"Whats this place look like?"

"Well before the war, it was all grassy, and nice, and a lot of city's with a lot of happy people. Not completely but enough. Also, we have a lot more advanced technology then your world."

"Better technology?"

"Yes, like a device called a computer."

"What does it do?"

"A lot of things really. You can watch shows on it, videos, a lot of things really.. You can also play things, like video games."

"What is a, 'video game'?"

"Let me show you."

I used my tech suit to spawn a Gameboy (Oh what a classic!) With a pokemon red game inside. It takes the energy out of me to spawn small objects. I need to look into upgrades to increase spawning capabilities.

"This is a video game. You can be entertained by it, in this case, raise pokemon and become the best trainer in the world! Just in the game though."

"Can i try it?"

"I hope you can use magic with it."

"OK. But how do you use it with... Uh, whats on your hooves?"

"This is a hand. Five fingers, and what built this suit!"

Twilight used her magic to bring the gameboy close to her face, and used her magic as fingers to test out the new device i gave to Twilight.

Moments after a few bleeps from the Gameboy, Twilight made her comment. "Professor oak huh? Train pokemon to fight? This game is interesting, but i'm not much of a 'fighting' pony."

"That's OK, its only a video game, none of it is real."

"OK eggheads, this is getting boring, so ill best be going and uh, work." And Rainbow dash left.

"My animals are maybe missing me now. And uh... nice meeting you, uh, John." After Fluttershy left, Twilight asked me a question, "Were are you going to stay?"

"I can sleep on your couch or roof if that's OK. Heck ill sleep on the floor."

"Why would you sleep on the roof?"

"I like looking at the night sky filled with glorious stars. You don't get many of them during the war."

She stared at me for a moment. "Well,You can sleep on the couch, and we should talk more of your home planet tomorrow." She yawned and said goodnight, the same as Spike. "Well might as well get comfortable." I kept my suit on, i'm not sure why as i drifted into a slumber on Twilights couch.

**Remember to leave a review/suggestion! Always nice to have support.**

**Note: The Character John is one of my OC. Any similarities between other characters is completely coincidental.**

**Note: The game Pokemon belongs to their rightful owners, Nintendo. I do not own pokemon, at all.**


	3. Shanes return

**Welcome back! This chapter will be long just for you! Keep reading, and dont forget to leave reviews.**

**(This chapter has been revised.)**

"Well ill be, its a strange lookin' Robot ill tell ya." Said a southern accent voice.

"Oooh! What strange fashion!" said a firm, mannerly tone.

"Its new here in Ponyville! i should say hello! HEEELLLOOOO!"

I jumped up at the yell of hello, to see the other three ponies i have not met from yesterday. Applejack, Rarity, and of course, Pinkiepie. I sat up and cleared my throat, and still in my armor with a battle visor. "Oh hello you guys! No need to introduce yourselves to me, i already know who you are. By the way, i'm Commander John Cervantes of the RBPA, but you can just call me John."

They were both shocked and amazed. I couldn't really blame them for seeing a robotic alien talking to them. "Well what are ya' some sort of do hickey robotic alien type of' creature?"

"I'm a human, and this is my suit."

"Were's your face?" Asked Rarity.

"Maybe, hes like the Headless horse! But faceless!" Exclaimed Pinkiepie.

"Oh, hold on." I need to remember to remove my battle visor. I pressed a button on my wrist to show my face to the desperate ponies. "Woah, you look funny! And with your glasses too! Hehehe!" That's Pinkiepie for you. "What is with your senses of fashion?! You look like you have odd fashion in your world."

"Hey Rarity, Back were i come from, fashion is different then it is here. Its almost pointless currently now in my world."

Later, Everypony from yesterday, and Spike appeared before me to see how i was doing.

"You have a face?" The other four asked.

"Of course i do! I was just wearing my battle visor." Then i realized what i wanted to tell them since all the ponies are here now. "I forgot to tell you all how i have a bit of you in common toward me." I looked at everypony.

"I have the strength and honestly of Applejack, Motivation and speed of Rainbowdash, Happiness and slight annoyance of Pinkie pie, no offense. Smarts and leadership of Twilight, the cleanness of Rarity, and the kindness of Fluttershy."

"Thats, strange. I do recall a book about this before..." said Twilight as she walked over to her shelve.

"Hey, theres no way you can be faster then me!" Exclaimed Rainbowdash.

"Well ill be. Maybe you can help me an' Mac to buck some apples." Said AJ.

"Someone who hates getting their hooves dirty? I guess we are a bit alike" said Rarity.

"Hooray! someones happy!" yelled Pinkiepie.

"Thats very nice of you John" Said Fluttershy.

They all looked amazed about me, and interested in how i relate to all of them. Then Rainbowdash broke my thoughts, "There is no way you are faster then me!" She said. "Not to brag Rainbow, but im pretty fast."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Later, near Ponyville, me and Rainbow set up a race, Ponyville to a mountain top. If i strain my pulse flying too much, i could break my suit, i don't want to break it, not now. "Your going down John!" Said Rainbowdash with a smirk on her face. "OK is everypony ready?" Said Pinkie. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Rainbow dash started fast, but not as fast as i would expect. I stood there.

"Uh John, i said go!"

"I know, just giving her a head start." After around 3 seconds, i ran, then used my pulse boosters. It felt strange using this amount of speed, for i'm not used to moving so fast. It was difficult to hear as the air brushed against my suit, and everything went past me in a blur. I saw a rainbow colored blur, getting closer to me. No, i'm getting closer to Rainbowdash. We were getting closer to the mountain, and i wouldn't let up. I used the full power of my speed, creating a sonic boom. At the exact same moment, A sonic boom of rainbows appeared. A sonic rainboom. I never thought i would ever see one in real life, i'm amazed. I was moving too fast, i couldn't stop my pulse boosters. I braced for impact. I hit head on with the top of the mountain. I was sure i caused a large commotion with the loud boom. I then was inside the mountain top, only dented my armor. I hope i didn't screw up my pulse.

"Hey John, are you okay?" said Rainbowdash. I sat up and dusted off my suit. I dented it, i'm sure Bot can fix it though. "Yeah, i'm fine." Yeah, i lost 6 percent of defenses, that's OK, i guess.

"Omigosh! That was so cool! You broke a piece of the mountain top and you didn't even get a scratch! Well, besides the dents."

"Thanks." I walked over to Rainbowdash. "So who won the race?"

"I believe it was a tie." I stopped dead, ice cold. Princess Celestia. Oh geez, i hope she is fond of a random metal human standing on her land. And without a notice either.

"Princess Celestia!" Rainbowdash exclaimed. She bowed to the princess. I turned around, and i also bowed to the sun princess. "Princess Celestia! Its such in honor to meet you!"

"So i see you know of us ponies?" She asked, in a very curious voice. "Let me guess, you want to know how i got here?"

"Yes, i would like to hear your story."

I cleared my throat. "OK, so i wake up in your land, near Apple acres. I was nearly in shock when i knew i was in Equestria! I do remember a little bit before waking up here. I cant seem to remember what happened."

"I understand, but how, do you know of us ponies?" She seemed to be very interested in what i have to say. "Well, back on my place, i watched some show called 'My little pony'. Apparently, you are real, but were i am from, your all just, well, a fantasy."

"That's quite a surprise! You should spread your wisdom to all ponies. With knowledge of humans like you, im sure you can make Ponyville a great place!"

"Thanks Celestia, your too kind. I should tell the mayor to set up a town meeting for my official appearance."

"That sounds like a good idea. Oh and human? I never got your name."

"My name is John Cervantes. Just call me John though." As i walked away, i looked back.

"How did you know i'm human?" I said. All Celestia did was laugh softly, and flew off.

After about half an hour of how i answered the limitless questions from the curious ponies. I was so happy that i was being bombarded with questions. There curiosity makes me all, nice feeling, like a hot, bubbly bath. "Oh! i bet you haven't been to sugarcube corner!" Said Pinkie. "I have seen inside, but i have never tasted any of your sweets."

"You need to!"

"Not now Pinkie, i need to make an announcement to Ponyville too." I walked on, until i heard a voice. No, voices. This was no conversation, but an arguement. This is no normal one either, this one made me enraged, although i cannot hear them. This feeling... The pony needs help. And not just any pony. "Is something wrong John?" Asked Twilight. "Yes. Wait here, i am taking care of this." I knew my voice was harsh there, but now isn't the time to explain. I saw Ditzy Doo, and three stallions, teasing her. I turned on my battle visor, and walked up behind the leader stallion of the trio.

"Hey Ditzy? Whats wrong with your eyes? Are you stupid or something?"

"That's not nice! Its just how i was born!"

"You must be retarded, did you get hit on the head as a little filly?"

"Stop!" Ditzy was close to crying. I was pissed off. I tapped the stallion on the shoulder. "Huh?" As soon as he turned around, i punched his face, hard. Not to hard, or i might kill him. He thudded to the ground, and lay there, looking up at me. He rubbed his hoof across his mouth to see he was bleeding. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You tease Ditzy, you'll earn a beating from me." The stallions seemed to be scared out of their wits, from me being a metal creature, or that i punched their leader in the face. "You'll pay for this!" And the three stallions were running for their lives. Ditzy who seemed to be surprised, was sitting down staring up at me. I held out a hand to help her up. "Hello, my name is John. Its so great seeing you Ditzy! I just hope those bullies don't come back." To be more friendly, i turned off my battle visor, revealing my face. Ditzy looked at me, then my hand, hesitated for a few moments before holding out her hoof. I grabbed her hoof and helped her up. "Oh thank you so much! I never thought they would stop bullying me!"

"Hey, to me, your my favorite pony. I wouldn't let some low-life dirt bag like him bully you."

Ditzy smiled, a goofy grin. I couldn't help but grin back. Ditzy always made me so happy. "Anyways, i have to get going, maybe we should, hangout?"

"Really?! No one has ever asked me to hang out with them before!"

"Maybe today, or tomorrow would work for me"

"I work today, sorry. But you can come with me to my house tomorrow!"

"That's great! Its been nice seeing you. Bye!"

"Bye!" As Ditzy turned around and trotted off to deliver more mail. "Hey John, what was that all about?" Asked twilight. She noticed a bit of blood on my hand. "By the name in Celestia! What happened?"

"I punched a bully in the face. No biggie."

"You did what?! You shouldn't use violence! Not when others are watching! The other ponies might take it the wrong way..."

"Would you rather have Ditzy bullied?"

"Why not use words?"

"I have seen these people before, believe it or not. They are complete ass's."

"Language!"

"Geez. Can we just go to the mayor now?"

"Ugh, fine."

Minutes later, we came across a tall building in the center of town. Its strange that not many ponies are around, but the ones who are still out are staring with wide eyes and whispering to one another. I don't mind. At least there not teasing me or trying to drive me out. I would have gotten pretty mad, i cant be a smiling goodie boy all the time. "OK, were here." Said Twilight. I looked around me. "Were are the others? Why are you only here?"

"While you were deep in thinking, the others left home."

"Oh."

We reached the town hall, and now i have to speak to the mayor. I hope nothing goes wrong.

[RBPA: , Destroyed town, Earth]

"Shane! This is Captain Jack! Were the hell are you going?!"

"I see something... Strange. It seems to be a portal, maybe the same one John went inside of!"

"Shane! We have no time to investigate! Pull out now! Claws army is approaching the outpost!"

"I'm sure you can hold out. Im silencing my mic now. So do yourself a favor and shut up."

Zzzt! I silenced my mic, so that annoying Jack doesn't bother me. I got my chaingun and walked toward the portal. I took off my sunglasses to see John Walking in a colorful world. Then i saw a pony. I laughed so hard i fell to the ground. This is hilarious! John is walking with a pony in some town- I sat up. John has mentioned some sort of pony world once before. Equ-Astada? I don't have a clue. I need to get John out of there! I got my supplies, and charged at the portal. "Here goes nothing!" I felt dizzy running through the strange hall of fast moving lights. I'm no weak stomached person, but this sight makes me sick. I then saw a flash of light, then darkness.

[Equestria]

I instantly woke up. I jumped up and looked around. I seemed normal, but the world around me is, colorful and cartoon like. Am i high, or is this world on crack? This must be Equ-Ast-, Screw it. Lets just call it Pony land. I picked up my nearby chaingun and walked inside a apple field. I wish i had Johns suit, i would know were i was. But then again, armor is for wimps. A lot of apples grow on these trees, i haven't eaten any fruit for months! I was also hungry. I should never share my lunch with Poison. I got my pistol with a silencer, just not to alert anyone, and shot the apple off the tree. I walked over to the apple, and took out the bullet. I took a bite of the apple, it tasted like a fried chicken leg, not really. Just an apple that's WAY better then a fried chicken leg. "Halt trespasser! I don't know who ya are, but ya better get off of teh apple acres, your not allowed here!"

I turned around to see an orange pony with a blond mane. A cowboy hat too. This must be Jackedapple, the orange pony on that Girly pony show. "Well hello there hillbilly freak! do you know were my friend is? He wears a metal suit, and his name is John." I rolled on the ground laughing by what i said to her, and what i was seeing. A talking pony, in real life?! What can possibly be more funny then that?!

"Why you- If you weren't Johns friend, i would have beat the tar out of ya!"

"OK good, i wouldn't want to obliterate you with," I pulled out my chain gun, "This."

"What in tarnation is that?"

"A gun, now take me to John."

"... And that's how i got here. I don't really know anything else of my past, and if you want to ask me questions, go ahead." I got off stage toward Twilight. "Well that wasn't too bad-" I looked at the apple trees in the distance. I can detect two heat signals, one human, one pony. Who is the human? I used Ultra hearing to hear what they were saying... "So your name is Shane? I reckon that you're not from around here are ya?"

"Nope. Now take me to John. I wish we can go faster."

I turned off my ultra hearing and looked at Twilight. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Well i have to do two things now. First we need to go over to the apple trees, a guest has arrived. Second, we need to go back to were i woke up, My supplies are probably there."

"Guest?"

"You'll see, lets go." I ran to the trees, with a baffled Twilight following close behind. I ran to were the heat signals were coming from. "So, who is this guest?"

"He is one of my friends named Shane. He is pretty hard to get along with, and he doesn't really like ponies."

"Yeah, i don't." I stopped to see Shane right in from of me. "Hey John! I followed you in the portal you fell in!"

"I fell, in a portal?"

"Let me guess! You don't remember a god damn thing don't you?"

"Correct."

I looked over to Twilight. "Twilight, meet Shane." Shane stuck out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Geek!" Twilight stuck out her hoof and shook hands. "Uh, Hello, i guess."

"Whats up with this place? Were you high on like, i don't know, Um... John? What kind of drug is here?"

"Never mind Shane, he is normally like this. Its kind of funny." Shane was looking up at the apple tree nearby. He was about to climb the tree before Applejack called out to him, "Now those ther' apples don't belong to ya, you have to pay for em." Shane looked back at Applejack, And to his defeat, he shrugged, and walked toward me. "Yo John, were can we get a bite to eat? I hadn't eaten much since when i followed you."

"Same." I just noticed how hungry i was. When was the last time i ate? "I have a question" Asked Twilight. "Shoot." Shane said.

"What do humans eat?"

"Well Geek, we eat veggies, fruits, milks, grains, protein-"

"What kind of protein?"

"Well you know, like beans, ham, or bee-"

"H-ham?" Twilight said in fear. "Sorry about my friend." I said. "Uh Shane, can i have a word with you?" I brought Shane away from earshot of the ponies. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What? She asked.

"Don't you know that eating animals, besides fish, is considered cannibalism?"

"Nope. That sucks. At least i can still eat fish." Shane lowered his sunglasses, "Does this mean i cant eat meats, like pig or cow?"

"Not a morsel." I brought Shane back to Twilight. "Sorry about Shane, he can get carried away. But it is true that some humans do eat those kind of meats."

"Some?"

"Yep. There are some humans who don't eat meats. Well, just like you ponies. And if your wondering, yes, i have eaten those meats in the past, but back were i come from, its perfectly normal."

"Ugh, its disgusting how some humans can do that! But i have one more question..." Twilight shuffled her hoofs for a moment. She came close to my ear and whispered, "Do any humans eat pony meat?"

"Um, no." I jumped at that thought. "No human has ever eaten horse meat." From what i know.

"Oh, OK then." Then she had an 'a-ha' moment. "We can go visit Pinkie pie! The bakery might fill you're bellies!" She trotted along side Applejack down the road. "Cmon! The bakery might close soon!" I followed Twilight, then Shane spoke to me, "And to think that Amnesia place was funny!"

"Shane, they don't know that ever happened. This is sort of, how would you put it, alternate universe?"

"So that monster stuff never happened?"

"It did, in a different universe."

"Your, science nerd crap is very confusing. Lets just go to this Sugar corner place."

Roughly ten minutes later, we came across Sugarcube corner. "Looks like i can just eat the house." Shane said. "Its not real silly!" A voice said. "A pink blur went past my face, directly into the face of Shane. "Hi there! Your new aren't you? I should throw a party for you! Are you a human like Jo-" Shane put his hand on her mouth, muffling her voice. "Hey pink, please speak slower and less. You bug me more then the last time we met." Just then Shane had a look on his face, like the face when you say, 'Oops'. I face palmed, now i have to explain this to Twilight and AJ. Also Pinkie. "Let me explain this mess." I said. I cleared my throat. "Before we came here, way before, i built a teleporter, to bring a subject of amnesia to my world. I made a mistake in the boltage, sending an uncontrollable amount of energy to the system, pulling me and Shane inside. During the time in this universe, all of you ponies were there. Lets just say, they were exact copies of you. It was very difficult for me, because my robotic body can only cover my left fore arm."

"That's incredible!" Exclaimed Twilight. "So, how was i?" She asked curiously. "You were a ugly monster. No offense, i had to fight you."

"...What?..."

"Lets talk about this another time. Lets just eat!"

Later...

"Oh man! That's the best pie i have ever tasted! Back home, Pie is hard to make in the war!" Shane pat his belly on how full he was. "I don't think i have to eat for days!" I said. During bites, Pinkie asked me, "Were are you going to live?" I thought about it. "I'm not sure. I have an idea, but i'm not saying anything until its confirmed."

After AJ finished her pie, she said her farewells as she left back to the farm. "Twilight." I said. "Yes? What is it John?"

"I was wondering if i can show Shane around. Not for a long time. And i hope you wont mind me staying at your house one more night."

"Not at all! Come by later though. Ill let you stay for one more night." Twilight left the building and walked home. Me and Shane thanked Pinkie for the pie, as we said our goodbyes. "What did you want to show me John?"

"You remember Rainbowdash?"

"Who Blue? Yeah i know her. A wise man would have said, 'An ass she was indeed.'"

"Shut up, lets go." I grabbed his arm as i pulled him high into the clouds. I saw a castle like building, home of Rainbowdash. I set Shane down next to the door. "So this is blues house huh? Looks nice." I knocked on the door to see Rainbow dash appear. "Hiya John, what brings you he-" She turned to see Shane. "I am your father..." said Shane, with a serious voice. "What?"

"Gotcha! I'm only kidding. My names Shane, and you must be Blue!"

"Rainbowdash." She replied. She turned back to me with a confused face. "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"I just came by to introduce you to Shane. No but seriously, can you take Shane in for the night? I need to speak to Twilight of serious business. I will come back though."

"That's fine with me" Said Shane.

"Same here." Said Rainbowdash.

"Great. Ill see you in a bit Shane."

"Cya John! OK now Blue..."

"Rainbowdash." She said through gritted teeth.

I just know those two will make good friends, they are alike in many ways.

Minutes later of flying down to Twilights house, i came inside. I saw Twilight holding a book with a confused face. The book read "Claw, The Scientist." That was a book i had on me before the mission- That must mean i had more supplies! "Hey Twilight, were did you find that?"

She looked up to see me. "When you slept, i went back to were you appeared. You had a long black pipe thing, A sword of some sort, and this book. Also a strange belt." She used her magic to float the things in the air. I don't believe it! Its my Anti-Claw rifle, Celestial Sword, and my knowledge on Claw. "Those are what i use for a living."

"What were you before you were sent here?"

"I was a field close combat specialist and sniper. That sword, that's my main weapon and it has great power."

"What are all of these things?"

"Well that 'pipe' Is my Rifle, or gun. I use that to defend myself."

"What does it do?"

"To put it simply, it blows up stuff."

"Why would you need something so deadly?"

"War."

"Oh yes, that's right." She looked back at the sword." What is this glowing sword for?"

"That's the strongest sword in the world." I replied. She seemed doubtful at first, then asked, "What does it do, exactly?"

"Let me show you outside." I got my wrist ready for a teleport. "Don't move Twilight." In a flash of light, we appeared near the everfree forest. "What? How did you do that? You don't have a horn to do magic!"

"It wasn't magic, ironically. Its a high tech device on my suit." Teleporting drains almost all of my energy when i do that. I took out my sword, "Now let me show you what this does."

I got in a stance, like i was about to swing my sword. A bright blue glow surrounded the sword, and as Twilight watched in awe, i swung my sword, Making a bright, sandy disk fly into a tree. The tree cut in half, now lay on the ground. Twilight who had been amazed didn't move a muscle. "Pretty neat huh?" I put the sword on my shoulder. "And that's only the first charge!"

"Is that sword magical?"

"Of course it is! Its made out of Celestial material."

"Celestial? Like Celestias magic?"

"I'm not sure. Celestial is a rare material in a universe were i got this sword."

"Is it related to Princess Celestia?"

"Possibly."

She squeed in delight as i talked about the magical sword. "Now, let me teleport us back home."

Another flash, and we were back in Twilights library. "That's amazing how you can teleport without magic!"

"I know." I have no energy, and i feel like falling over. I should have asked Twilight to teleport. I yawned, and turned off my power suit. I looked back at twilight to see her face in shock. "Whats wrong?"

"Did you just change your skin?"

"No, i just took off my suit."

"How? You didn't even touch it!"

"Well for starters, I'm not human."

"B-but i thought you said you were."

"Not entirely. I'm half human. The other half is robotic. Although i don't feel any different then as i was a human."

"Uh, that's strange. Half robot?" Twilight got a book on a shelf. "In this book, it says that half robotics have a robotic skeleton. Do you have one?"

"Slightly. I still have my organs, like my heart and lungs, but my bones are made of materials, like artificial bones, as you might call it. I also have a robotic wrist, which allows my suit to fit inside of. It makes a folding motion. Pretty neat huh?"

I looked up to see Twilight writing notes. "Let me guess, you are writing notes on humans? Or more specifically, me?"

"That's right! I love to learn, and maybe i can make a book of this!" She squeaked. "I an going to sleep now." I said. "OK, see you in the morning!" She trotted upstairs going to bed. I walked over to the couch, and lay there. Tomorrow, i need to see someone. After thinking of tomorrow, i drifted into a deep sleep, counting jumping sheep.

**Don't forget to leave reviews! Later chapters are coming soon!**

**Note: Shane and Jack are my OC, any related characters are completely coincidental.**


	4. Unwelcome

**Welcome to another chapter! I wasnt able to get permission of some OC from other authors, but i can replace them. Enjoy, and keep reading!**

"John! Get up quick!" My eyes shot open to see twilight with her serious face. "Can you wake me up a little quieter? You scared the living daylight out of me."

"There is a strange robot, it looks like a feline, and it has green eyes, and a metal coat!"

Oh great, now Claws creatures followed me. I am going to guess, an infected BFS soldier. I wonder what GhostHeart is doing anyways... "Ok, ill deal with it. Weres my anti-claw rifle?" Twilight pointed at the corner were my gun sat up. I turned on my suit, and picked up my gun. I also grabbed my sword, just incase i had to go melee. "Show me to this, feline."

I ran over a hill to see an infected BFS soldier, hissing and threatning some ponies. Those cats never give up do they? Too bad only three BFS soldiers survived the infection. We could use their help. I got my gun ready, aiming at the feline. "John! Dont just stand there! Use your sword!"

"Im using my gun."

"How is that going to help?"

"Watch." I aimed at the feline, and shot. A loud, deep bang sounded, also making a big flash at the muzzle of my rifle. The feline was shot, and obliberated its side, exposing organs, and metal pieces. "He's history." I said in success. Twilight walked to my side. "You never run out of suprises, do you?"

"I guess not."

"What was that ear-spliting noise though?"

"The noise this gun makes when i shoot it. Shanes does something similar, only not as loud, and alot more frequently."

"But im more concerned on WHAT that was?"

"That was an infected BFS soldier."

"BFS?"

"Best Feline Soldiers. They were made from simple street cats into war buddies. A nuke hit, causing all BFS soldiers to become infected, along with other animals. Only three BFS soldiers remain, and their the best cats you can ask for."

"Such cruelity!"

"Not really, like GhostHeart, my favorite BFS cat, he enjoys killing infected to stop Claw. He didnt like being 'normal'." I walked down the road walking at a fast pace. "Were are you going John?"

"I have to meet someone today."

"What about the body?"

"Just, put it in your house, you can research it if you want."

Later after finding a treehouse, i knocked on the door. "In a minute!" a voice said. Moments later, Ditzy appeared with a bath robe on. "Is now a bad time to hang out?" I asked.

"No, no! Nows fine, i just woke up. Come in!" As Ditzy led me inside her house, or treehouse, to find the interior really nice. Looks like a nice modern home for a treehouse. "Excuse me, i need to fix my hair."

"Not a problem." I replied. As Ditzy walked away to where i think the bathroom was, i sat down and turned off my suit. I was wearing my normal suit purple pants and purple jacket with a black tie. Along with black dress shoes and white shirt. I never needed to wash since my suit keeps me cleansed on the inside. Inculding my clothes. Its lazy, but it is a great add on with the suit. But i still have to manually clean the suit. Later, Ditzy came back out, looking normal. "Ok! So what do you want to do today?" she asked. I thought for a moment. We could hang out on clouds, take a walk or- I got it! "We can bake muffins together."

"Thats a great idea! What kind?"

"Banana nut."

"Thats one of my favorites! Let me get the pots and pans."

"Ill get the ingredients." I walked over to a pantry, to find hunfreds of ingredients. Sugar, Salt, Dough, Chocolate, Fruit, And some quick mix. I grabbed some bananas, walnuts, and the main muffin ingredients. "Ok, lets do this!"

After finishing up, the muffins were golden and nutty. After waiting for them to cool off, i turned on one glove of the suit to see its tempature. "There ready to eat!" I said happily. "Then lets dig in!" Ditzy grabbed a muffin, and ate it in a single bite. Amazing! I could only take two bites max. There was one muffin left, i reached for it. Right when i touched the muffin, something else touched my hand. It was Ditzy's hoof. "Oh, sorry!" She blushed. "No, you can have it." I said. "Really?" She said. "Sure why not?"

"Well, no one has really offered me the last of, anything."

"Dont you make muffins with others?"

"Well, uh, no." Ditzy started to look around.

"Its ok, you can tell me."

"Well..." She hesitated, looked away, then back to my face. "I have never had a friend who would visit me before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about Rainbowdash or Fluttershy?"

"I dont see them much, and they get embarrased around me."

"I dont see why..."

"Me neither!" She took a bite of the muffin. "Wanna go for a walk around?" i asked. Ditzy nodded as we went out the door.

After reaching Ponyville, Ditzy asked me "What animal are you exactly?"

"Well, im not really an animal. Im a being called a human. Im like a different version of a pony, and im only half human."

"Whats the other half?"

"Robotic. You can call me a cyborg, half human half robot."

"Thats so cool!" She jumped up and down. After walking down the road, some ponies were starring at me, with Ditzy. Either there not used to my arrival, or that im walking and talking to Ditzy. Whats the big deal anyways? Its not like i have a bomb in my hands. "Hey you!" I heard a voice. I looked behind me to see the stallion and his two friends from yesterday. These jerks again? Might as well handle this. "We are getting revenge, right here, right now."

"Well, before i use action, what are you going to do?" Just then, alot of ponies came up behind the three. Ah, sh*t, Its the RPA. (Religous Pony Act) These buggers? Man, these ponies know there neighborhood well. "BEGONE HUMAN!" "YOU DONT BELONG IN EQUESTRIA!" "GRAB THE HOLY WATER!" And the whole RPA and the jerks came charging toward me. "Ditzy, run and hide. Things are going to get bad."

"But-"

"Go! Ill meet up with you later. Nows not the time!"

She looked worried for me, but she understood. She flew up to a cloud and hid inside, now looking down on me. I turned my suit on and turned on my battle visor. By Celestias word, i will defend myself from these stupid ponies. I turned on my force field and got ready for an attack. A rock flew toward the air, hitting my invisible shield. "HE USES MAGIC!" Yelled a pony. I sighed to the fact i have to use violence. Celestia wont approve, but like back home: Never surrender, never run, always defend your pride. I made sure my fists werent charged, so i wont kill them. There had to be atleast fifteen ponies. No problem. Thats like a single Howie Claw Bot. The first pony, the short brown stallion, the leaders friend, was punched far in front of me by my fist. At this sight, some of the mob looked in shock of my power. They continued to charge. I pushed some of the EPA from me when one threw a rock at my head. It felt like a door knock, for im wearing a helmet. I should try not to hurt the religous ones, i could get in BIG trouble for it. Damn law... I looked up to see the grey pony, also the stallions friend throwing rocks. He must not realize that i can fly too. I jumped up and turned on my boosters. I charged to him, as he had wide eyes. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him at somepony from RPA. I flew down, hitting fist first in the ground to sent a shock wave toward the mob. Now the mob looked uneasy. I stood there now. Just then, something hit the back of my head pretty hard. That time, it actually hurt. Like a slap on the head. I turned around to see the leader stallion before me with a knife in his teeth. "Trying to kill me eh?"

"You bastard." Hes going a bit too extreme.

"All i did was punch your face, for bullying Ditzy. Now i told you, If you do it again, ill beat you down. But since you do this..." I raised my arm. "...I guess its fair to smash you." I couldnt pull down my arm. Something was holding it. A purple glow surronded my arm. I looked over to my side to see Twilight with a mad expression. She walked over to me, boy i have never seen her this angry. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, only defending myself from a mob that this stallion brought to me." I point at his knife. "And trying to kill me. Pretty 'small' of a problem isnt it?"

She looked over at the stallion. "Why would you do that?"

"Well you see uh, he punched my face in the first place!"

"Because you bullied Ditzy." I said.

"Hey, whats going on?" Shane and Rainbowdash came from the other side of me. "Angry mob, assh*le stallion, you can call that fine."

"Watch your mouth!" Scolded Twilight. I rolled my eyes. "So uh," Shane pulled down his sun glasses. "Who is this 'stallion' exactly?"

"The one who bullied me." As Ditzy decended from the sky. She had a sad expression on her face. "He bullied me for mostly everyday for the last few weeks." Shane quickly pulled off his shades. He examined Ditzy then looked at the stallion. That look in Shanes eyes... "You make me sick." Shane looked enraged. "Not only do you try to kill my squadmate, you insult the disabled?! WHAT KIND OF SICK MAN, er, PONY ARE YOU?!"

_Back before the war, Shane had a relative, he was disabled, and Shane cared for him alot. But after years of being bullied for the way he was, he couldnt take it anymore. Without hesitation, he hung himself in his room, and Shane was forever scarred._

"THERE ARE TWO HUMANS?!" Shane looked over to see some robed people. "Who are those guys?"

"RPA."

"They look unhappy. They look like religous people who are trying to drive something off holy land."

"Thats exactly what there doing. To me." I replied. "The RPA are jerks huh?" Said Rainbowdash. "They sure are. Pfft, Holy water." I looked back at the stallion. "If you show any sign of threats again, i wont hesitate to kick your ass. You got that?" The stallions legs were now shaking. "O-ok..."

"And promise never to bully Ditzy."

"Ok. I-i promise not to."

I walked over to Shane. "We should go now before the RPA does something."

"Ok."

As we were walking away, i needed to ask Twilight something. "You have met Ditzydoo, right?"

"Yes... But not in the best way."

[BFS: , Destroyed city, Earth]

I walked through rubble of what used to be left of this city. Claw really did some damage. "Razorclaw, can you get a signal on any enemies nearby?"

"Not a single one GhostHeart." The sky was gloomy and dull, Like my brown fur, blue eyes, and white chest. "Goldenfur, can you scavenge around?"

"Roger that." As he walked off to a nearby car. We may be small cats, but we carry guns on our sides. I saw something glow on my radar. "Something is nearby." I said. Razorclaws fur stood at end. "What is it?" He asked. "I dont know, but its neutral."

"Ghostheart! This is captian Jack!"

"Speak captian."

"Well commander, Shane went inside a portal, near your location."

"I think we already found it."

"Good, follow him inside of the strange portal, along with your team."

"Is it dangerous in there?"

"We are not sure, we havent gotten a word from him, although we did get a screen shot from John when he first woke up we believe."

"Send it." Moments later, A photo appeared in the corner of my eye-piece. There was a pony. What the hell... This doesnt make any sense. It looks scared. Typical. Anything John encounters, its always scared of his armor. "Jack, ill be going after him now. I will make sure you get live video feed."

"Roger that commander. Be careful." As the voice dissapeared, i called my team. "Razor! Gold!" I called. They appeared before me. "We have new orders. There is a portal not far from here. Jack wants us to enter in order to find Shane."

"Now?"

"Yes Goldenfur, Now."

After minutes went by, we finally encountered the portal. I saw John inside, walking with Shane and- What?, is that a talking pony? FLYING?! Im too old for this. But orders are orders. "Lets go." I said. Me and my team walked in the portals to see a flash, then darkness.

[Equestria]

I groaned as i woke up. I looked around slowly to see my team wakeing up as well. I turned on my Video feed to send to Jack. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"Loud and cle- WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! CARTOON LAND?!"

"The hell if i know." I looked around. animated trees, soft grass, and a cottage... "Jack, am i on some sort of drug?"

"No, i am seeing this too. Walk around, try to find something."

"Ok. Team get up, lets go."

We came across the cottage, to hear humming inside. "I wonder who that is?" Said Razorclaw.

"Its so peaceful!" Exclaimed Goldenfur. I noticed a pony on my radar. "Put your weapons on safety, this creature is obviously not an enemy."

I hit my gun on the door, making a knocking motion. I just realized how tall i was. Was i always this tall? Just then a pony was face-to-face with me. I guess my size is different here. "AHH!" Yelled the sand pony with a pink mane. "Wait, we are friendly." Said Gold. She looked more shocked that we spoke. She slammed the door, and from what i can hear, sounded like running. "So much for a first entrance." Muttered Razor.

"Wait, she is going around the back." I ran toward the back. Im faster then before too! Maybe changing worlds isnt so bad after all. I came to the back to see the sand colored pony leaving the back door. She turned and saw me. "Who are you?!"

"A soldier in need of your name." I said. "Your quite amusing. From anyone else we encounter, we would see them say something like how cute we cats were." I chuckled.

Later, Inside the cottage, "So you are cat soldiers?" She said. "I guess so." Said Gold.

"What is your name? I am Ghostheart, these are my squadmates, Razorclaw and Goldenfur."

"Oh, im Fluttershy." She whispered. Wow, for her name, her voice is barely aduiable, even for me! "Um, why are you here?" She asked. "Were looking for our friends, Shane and John."

"Oh! I can take you to them!"

"Great, i wonder how John would react to his commander being the size of a pony?" I wondered.

I walked down the road, along side Ditzy, as Twilight bugged Shane, on and on. "What can your gun do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh then..." As shane looked at a tree nearby, he reved up his chaingun. Twilight got out a paper and quill, writing down notes as Shane got ready. "Hey tree! Say hello to my little friend!"

Alot of loud bangs sounded as he shot the tree, about a thousand times. When Shane stopped, his chainguns muzzles were smoking, and the tree, now chopped up bark, and part of a stump.

"Aw Shane, what did the tree ever do to you?" I said with an amused voice.

"Those 'things' are very dangerous..." As she continued writing notes. "What are you talking about? That was the coolest thing ever!" Said Rainbowdash. "Its scary" Said Ditzy as she went behind me for cover. Just then, i picked up a very familiar heat signature... It cant be... "So you felines protect your world?"

"Well, if we want to beat Claw." Right behind me, stood Ghostheart, and his squad, at the size of ponies! "G-Ghostheart?"

"Hey John! I followed you two down the portal you guys went inside of." I stood in shock, along side everyone else, as Commander Ghost stood the size of ponies. "What are you things?" Asked Rainbowdash flying above him. "Well Rainbow girl, we are cats. BFS soldiers to be exact."

Twilight leaned over to me. "Those are the three only BFS soldiers alive?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. Just then Ditzy ran up to Ghostheart. "Hi there! My name is Ditzy Doo! And its a pleasure to meet you!" As Ditzy raised her hoof to shake hands, Ghostheart said "Uh, i cant really do that."

"Why not?"

Ghostheart raised his claws. They were his shock claws. Those things are deadly. "These claws make anyone i touch, get hurt. I dont intend to hurt anyone here. Unless you count the cowgirl pony running toward me with a broom. Oh the broom, how humans hated me back when i was a kitten..."

"Ya critters coming back eh?" Holding the broom in her mouth, Applejack ran toward Ghostheart. Ghostheart simply raised a paw, making a halt sign. AJ had no intetion of stopping. Then she swung the broom right at Ghostheart, Ghostheart barely dodged it. "You cats always trying tu scratch up meh apple trees! Why i outta try and hit you again ya hear?"

"Oh, i dont think so." Just then the broom split in half. The ponies stood in confusement and shock as Ghostheart cut the broom in half without swiping at it. Its just that Ghostheart is very fast. "John... please explain what just happened." Said Twilight. "Oh, Ghostheart cut the broom in half."

"How? He didnt even move!"

"He has perect reactions, and unbelievable speed."

"Tsk tsk pony, what ever cats invade your territory, are not me or my squad. In fact we just got here, to find John and Shane."

"And so i can have a word with them!" A voice sounded.

The ponies looked around to expect someone to pop out, but no one did.

"Old man, i dont need to speak with you." Shane said. Just then, Captian Jacks hologram appeared before us infront of Ghostheart. "What a strange place for a hard stone killer like you Shane."

"What are you getting at Jack?"

"A young strong man with the heart of stone, in a girly pony world! BWUAHAHAHAHA!"

"This place isnt girly!" Said Rainbowdash. "Oh really? I bet none of these ponies can even fight back!" Said Jack with a taunting voice.

Just then Rainbowdash flared up and flew toward Jack. She flew right through him. He looked behind him to see Rainbowdash turn back around. "What... How-"

"Im a hologram. I am still back were these soldiers came from."

"In that case, can i ask you a question?" Asked Twilight. Jack looked down at the unicorn. "Sure scientist."

"Im not a scientist, but i have to ask, what does this world look like?"

"Before the war, or right now?"

"Both."

"Alrighty miss..."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight. Catchy name. Ghostheart, show video feed of both before and during the war."

"You got it." Just then Jack dissapeared and there showed a screen like a TV. There was a man driving a car, people on the beach, kids at school, and everyday things. Everything back then was great before the war. The ponies seemed to like the world as it was. "Now here is the war..." Now it showed RBPA shooting at strange green and silver mechanisms. The ponies flinched at ths sight. Later it showed Poison, A war hero with 'POISON' on his helmet, and squadmate of captian Jack shoot a terrorist in the head. Next it showed shane. 'Come get some you sons a b*tches!' He said. Then it showed Shane shooting at alot of different enemies. Last, it was Me, Shane, Kirby, and Delbert standing infront of a whole army. I shuddered. I remember that day very well. Ironfist died that day.

"Dear celestia... How... Thats just horrible!"

"Wow! Shane you are one cool guy!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh my... That human got something on his head when that scary guy with the helmet did something..."

"Yes, who was that?" Twilight asked. "That, is my friend Poison."

"Thats a cool name! Poison..." Said Rainbowdash.

"He doesnt talk, never shows his eyes-"

"Like me... Im shy, and i dont talk much."

"Actually Fluttershy, he is not really like you. He may not talk, but he is like poison to Claw himself. Hell, He took on the whole Spider nation! Hes one hell of a soldier. Also he is very dangerous. He killed a man with a single hand."

"And he is good at chess" Added Shane.

"Will we ever meet him?" Said Ditzy.

"Maybe." I said.

"I would be scared out of meh wits if he looked at me with his eyes."

"He looks cool, But maybe he should be about, 20% cooler."

"Applejack, we actually dont know if Poison even has eyes. He never takes his helmet off."

"Hey," Said Ghostheart. "How are Sticky, and his town doing with the war?"

"Last time i heard, Bluedragon got injured. But Thanks to Spike, He covered the place in rocks with his earth power."

"Spike? My assistant?" Asked Twilight.

"No, Its a different Spike. Hes taller then Shane, sort of looks like him, and is the master of the Earth art, sort of like magic."

"Not to burst any bubbles, but we need a place to stay." Said Goldenfur. "Oh, i dont think we introduced ourselves! How rude of us! Well my name is Goldenfur."

"Im Razorclaw! Dont take me the wrong way, or ill turn you into a nice new coat."

"My name is Ghostheart. Commander of BFS" Ghostheart looked at Fluttershy. "Can we stay at your cottage while we look for a place for us?"

"Oh of course!" She replied. Thats Fluttershy for you. Always cares for animals. "I have to head back to the farm, see ya all later!"

"Im gonna take a nap. Wanna come with me Shane?"

"Sure. Im tired."

Everyone left, leaving me, Ditzy and Twilight. "John, can you tell me about this 'town'?"

"Its another world were technology hasnt kicked in. Its sort of like iron age. Only with lots of magical abilites."

"Who is Sticky?"

"Only the greatest swordsman in the world! He cut a tree in half using his basic sword."

"He sounds interesting! What does he look like?"

"Well, he wears a black shirt, grey pants, yellow trench coat, and a Yellow baseball cap. And just like Poison, he never shows his eyes."

"Is he like Poison?"

"Well, he has eyes, only if you look at them, you become paralized, He hides his eyes in his cap."

"This is all amazing! But i need to write the princess a friendship note. I will see you later!"

Twilight trotted off, leaving me with Ditzy. "Quiet a strange appearance huh Ditzy?"

"It sure was! I need to get home now. It is getting kind of dark."

"Let me go with you. Its near nightfall, and its dangerous at night."

"Your so kind! Ok then."

It was a chilly night, but not that dark. I walked along side John, who wasnt wearing his armor anymore. He had is hands in his pockets and his glasses glistened in the night. Hes footsteps didnt make much noise. I was cold, i had forgotten my jacket. Its just me being ditzy as usual! I wanted to lean on John for warmth, but i didnt have the guts to. I hesitated, but then i decided to. I leaned on Johns side, and he must have been suprised because then he asked, "Ditzy, why are you so cold?"

"I forgot my jacket. heh heh..."

"Here, take this." He took off his jacket and placed it on my back. It was warn and snug. "Thank you!" Oh John is such a gentlemen! "Dont mention it." His smile is like a mix of kindness and kind of like a angel... We continued down the road to were my house was. John gasped in shock as he looked at the house. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "There is somepony inside your house!"

"Oh no! I hope its not a burglar!"

"Only one way to find out!" John turned back into his robot like form again, and his screen became pitch black. His boots were like wavy as he flew toward the house. I flew after him, for i was also curious on who this pony was. "Hey!" John called out. "Oh hello..." Said the pony. "What are you doing in Ditzy's house?"

"Oh, waiting for you to get here, so i can 'talk' you!" Then a pony, with a brown robe jumped out with a stake in his hand. He tried to stab it into Johns chest, only to realize its made of metal. "You, creatures make us puke!"

"The RPA are a bunch of jerks like you."

"We do what we do best in order to keep only full holy ponies in our land! Not some creature from the hell below!"

"Well, for your information, we humans are not from the mud. And we are smart enough to know you racist RPA, dont like change. Why not get along?"

"Humans are selfish and greedy!"

"Stereotype. Me and my friend are not selfish or greedy."

"Get out of my house you bully!" I yelled to the pony.

"Or what?" He said. John walked over to him, picked him up and pulled him high above the ground. The pony fought franticly to get lose of his grip, but Johns grip is firm. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." Then John dropped the pony. I gasped. What is John doing? Then before he hit the ground john held him up once more. "Want to go again?"

"No! Ill go away! I promise!"

"Good. Also, tell your RPA that we humans dont like it when you insult us. We never did anything to you." John let go of the pony, then he ran off. I walked over to John. "Those bullies!" I said. "Atleast they cant do anything to me." He said

"Yeah."

"Im tired. Arent you?" I felt tired, and it was night. "Yes, but were are you going to stay?"

"Can i stay with you?" I blushed at that question. He was, nice and kind... "Sure! Of course you can."

"Ok. I can sleep on the couch if thats ok with you."

"I have a spare bed in the guest room. You can sleep there."

"Fine by me." John walked inside as he turned off his suit. He walked down the hall, and inside the guest room. How did he know about that? I shook the thought from my head. Oh well, Might as well go to bed. I tucked myself in, turned off the lights, and drifted to sleep with the tick of a the clock.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see it was two am. I sighed. Why cant i sleep? I tossed and turned, but i couldnt sleep! I got out of bed. I went into the hallway to see the guest room. I wonder how John is doing? I opened the room, slightly, to see John sleeping sloundly on the bed. He slept without a blanket, which is kind of odd. Atleast he had a pillow. His glasses rest on the dresser nearby. I walked close to him and examined his face. Humans have a strange structured face. Their face is like completely different then ponies. He looked like an angel who dropped from the sky to be honest. And his personality fits in too! I kinda like him... I decided to jump up on the bed and lay next to him back to back. I felt somewhat... Safer. Like as if all my problems are gone as he were next to me. My eyelids grew heavy, as i drifted into sleep.

[10 minutes earlier...]

_Knock knock! _I sat up to see the three oversized cats laying down sleeping. What was that noise? It sounded like knocking. I walked downstairs and went to the door. I wonder who this can be, Its almost two am! I opened the door slightly. Outside stood a man, with words on his helmet saying 'POISON'. I gasped. Its the war hero Poison! "Uh, hello." I said

He said nothing and kept a blank expression. His eyes werent visible, but i can tell he was confused. "If your looking for your friends, Ghostheart and his team are here."

He nodded and motioned if he can come in. I opened the door wide open as he walked inside. He wore boots, shoulderpads, and tan armor, even his helmet was. His half visor, covering only his eyes was pitch black, sort of like Johns visor. He wore a pink scarf covering his lower face. His footsteps were deep and scary. "So... are you going to sleep? Its late."

He went upstairs, and went inside a room. I walked after him to see he was now standing in the guest room. "You can sleep here if you want."

He made a salute and said nothing. He walked over to the bed, and sat there. He put his hands together and put his head down as if he were thinking. Now he was motionless. Thats an odd way to sleep I thought. Oh well. I can deal with him in the morning. I went back to bed, and fell back asleep.

**Did you like the chapter? Dont forget to leave a review!**

**Note: The characters Ghostheart, Razorclaw, Goldenfur, Poison, Sticky, Bluedragon, Spike (Mentioned), Ironfist (Mentioned) and RPA are my OC, any related characters are completely coincidental.**


	5. The squad is here, almost

**Get ready for another chapter! Enjoy!**

I woke up without my glasses on, so i couldnt see as good as i can without them. Lucky me, i can see perfectly with my right eye, just not my left. My left eye, its all blurry. I felt warmth on my back. Maybe there is a heater behind me. I put my hand behind me to feel a lump. I sat up and looked behind me. There lay Ditzy, on my bed. I scratched my head. Why is she on my bed? I wonder if she has a friendship for me, or she was just uncomfortable by herself. When i was thinking, Ditzy sat up and looked at me. "Uh Ditzy? What were you doing on my bed when i woke up?"

At this she sat up and blushed a rose red. "Um uh... I was just... Cold in the night..."

I raised a brow at this. That could have been a lie. But she has her reasons. Was it really that cold last night? Im not sure, im immune to freezing, so i never feel cold. I shook that from my mind as i grabbed my glasses. "What can we eat for breakfast?"

"We can go down to sugar cube corner cand get some pie, or cupcakes."

"Great! I read in a article that eating sweets is good for you in the morning." I walked out of the room into the living room were my jacket lay on a chair. I grabbed it and put it on. I looked outside to see a grey sky. "Its going to be chilly today Ditzy. You might want to grab a jacket."

"Ok!" She said. I turned on my suit and checked my radar. Lots of life up and about. Wait whats this? New squadmate has entered nearby signal range. Well lets see... Shane, Ghostheart, Goldenfur, Razorclaw, and- My god, HOW DID POISON GET HERE? I was suprised at this. But wouldnt the RBPA be in huge trouble without us? Of course not! They still have Kirby and Delbert. Not to mention the rest of Sandy Town. "Ok im ready to go!" Said Ditzy.

"Someone entered the portal and is now at Fluttershys. We should go there first. Then we can eat."

"Ok! Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, its Poison."

"P-Poison?!"

"Is something wrong Ditzy?"

"He is the most scariest thing i have ever seen!"

"Dont worry, hes friendly, and im by your side."

[At Fluttershys...]

"Poison! Its great to see you major!"

Poison simply nodded. He doesnt talk much, after his fathers death was tragic for him. Now he never speaks. Some say, his voice was so smooth and kind. How the hell would i know though? I am a freakin cat. "Ghostheart" Fluttershy said. "Yes Fluttershy?"

"Has Poison ever talked?"

"The only person who has ever heard his voice was his mother. He stopped talking after his father died. Its worse, because his father was the first to die in the war, right in front of his eyes. This was when Claw first rose, no one suspected a thing. Until our leader John created RBPA. Then Poison enlisted to be a scientist. Got his face burned and now is taking revenge and became our leader in the front lines. He killed Claws ally the Spider nation, Wiped out every human on Claws side, and never had any expression besides blank. But, just one time, he smiled. That day was when Poison cut the Spider nations leader Black widows neck, and how his blood got on him." Fluttershy shuddered. That must be alot of info for our friendly pony. "Ghostheart! Ghostheart! John is here!" Exclaimed Goldenfur.

Just then, John walked inside with Ditzy, and then when he saw Poison, he walked over to him "Whats up Poison?" And they did a fist bump. Poison though, still kept a blank expression. "So Posion, how did you end up here?"

"He drove his tank into the portal." Said a voice. "Thanks for the info Jack." I said. "Wait, did you say tank?"

"Yes, i said tank."

"Whats a tank?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Is it Rainbowdashs turtle?" Ditzy asked.

"No, its a machine, made out of metal, and shoots giant bullets that can explode buildings, to put it bluntly."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said.

"So Poison, you should show me were your tank is. Is it still running?"

Poison nodded his head, then walked to the door. He motioned his hand for John to follow. "Wanna come with us?" John asked everyone. All of the BFS soldiers said no, and Fluttershy said she had to take care of her animals. "Ill go!" Said Ditzy. That suprised Poison, He jumped back, then quicky looked at me and made it look like as if he were saying 'Who is that?'

"That is Ditzy, a friend of mine." Poison nodded and walked out the door. I followed Poison to the tank.

[10 minutes later...]

In the distance i saw Shane and Rainbowdash looking at the tank. "Whos thing is this?" Said Rainbowdash.

"Hmmm... I think... Its Poisons!" Exclaimed Shane.

"That cool guy who shot the other guy in the head?"

"Yup! Thats him!"

I walked closer to see Twilight walking all around the tank, taking notes. "Hey guys!" I called out. Everyone looked at me and then saw Poison behind me. Posion grabbed his pistol. "No Poison, these are good people. I know its a bit freaky that ponies and unicorns exist, but please dont hurt them. You wouldnt want to get banished to the moon..." Poison understood and put his pistol back in the holster. "So your Poison huh?" Asked Rainbowdash.

Poison nodded. "You dont talk much huh? Well im Rainbowdash. Why dont you take off your helmet anyways?"

Poison got his knife out and drew in the dirt. He made a word saying 'Ugly'. "Aw come on! It cant be that bad!"

Poison motioned his helmet come off, and he pointed to the trees. "You want me to come with you to see your face in private?"

Poison nodded. "Ok then." As they both went over to the trees, i walked over to Twilight. "What is this?" She asked.

"Its a tank. Its common in our world. Even before the war."

"What does it do?"

"Let me show you." I jumped on the tank and entered to top hatch. I wonder why Poison has a M4 Sherman tank. This thing was made in WWII. I dont question him though. He has good reasons. I readied the cannon and aimed at the tip of a moutain, not far from here. "Ready, and... Fire!" I yelled to no one in particular. _BOOM! _The round went a distance then hit the mountain making a faint boom. The mountain tip was damaged, and the same one from the race. Its a good thing Celestia doesnt mind mountains being damaged. "Wow! Thats amazing!" I heard outside. I got in the driver seat and moved around a bit. "It can move too?"

I jumped out of the top, "Of course it can!" Just then a heard a yell saying, "Dear Celestia!", and Rainbowdash flew out of the apple trees. "Whats wrong Rainbowdash?" Asked Twilight. "P-Poisons head, face is-"

"Ruined?" I finished. "Y-yeah..." Then Poison walked out as if he were saying, 'I told you so'. To be honest, i dont know what Poisons whole face actually looks like. I have only heard that it was ruined or mess up. When i did the operation to make him a super soldier, i didnt see his face, he was given a mask to prevent ifection on his wounded head. I really feel bad for him, i mean like, if he were to find someone he 'likes', how will he be with her if he doesnt talk, or ever show his face, even coping with it? "So this device is called a tank?" Twilight asked. "Yes, although i dont know why Poison has a M4 Sherman. This thing was made in World War Two."

"How many wars have there been?"

"I dont have any idea. But in my knowledge of history i know a few."

"What kind of wars?"

"Well there was the civil war over slaves, world war one from the axis from taking over Europe, world war two, from when the Germans, or more specificly Hitler boasted that only blonde and blue eyed Germans were the best people in the world. So he tried to take over Europe. Not against my side though. When Japan was at war against China, we found out China was playing defense and were the good guys. We, America sent supplies to our allies, the Chinese, French, British, Russia, you get it. But we cut off supplies to Japan so China can defend. Well, Americas Pearl harbor was bombed killing lots of men. America declared war over Japan, and this war ended when..."

There was a pause. "When what?" Twilight asked curiously.

"When we bombed Hiroshima with an atomic bomb. I found out that we did not only end the war and defeat the enemy, we killed many innocent people that day... I still cant forgive my own country for that. But the past is the past."

"Thats horrible!"

"Your telling me. Anyways, the newest war now is the Claw war. Its happening right now actually."

"Wont you need to return home in order to stop Claw?"

"Nah. Jack and the RBPA can fight off Claw. Not to mention, half of my squad is still in that world. All of the RBPA might be wondering were we all are..."

"Not to bust in," Said Shane. "But we have a small problem."

"What is it Shane?"

"Well, there is more Claw soldiers in Pony land. And there is one Howie Claw."

"Oh, that cant be good."

"A Howie Claw?" Asked Twilight. "Oh, those are giant spider like monsters with a huge cannon on the top of them. From what i know, they can destroy more then one building with a single shot."

"Then we should go!" Said Twilight. I turned to Shane. "Were is this Howie?"  
"Near some sort of giant building in the center of that town" Shane pointed toward Ponyville. The Howie was not as devastating as back home. This one was much smaller. "Ditzy, you can come along, but please keep distance of me and Shane. I wouldnt want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"Ok."

"Now, Shane, we have a Howie to take care of." I grabbed Shanes arm to pull him with me as i flew off. Moments later, we ended up in the center of Ponyville were the Howie stood as tall as a Ursa Minor. It looked like a four legged giant silver spider with green outline and design. The cannon was about slightly bigger then its body. Geez, how does Claw build these? "Ok John, whats your brilliant plan?"

"Distract it. I will attack from its weakpoints."

"No problem!" Shane ran in front of the Howie who was terrorizing the ponies in Ponyville. Its a good thing the Howie hasnt shot yet. But it did crawl all over buildings. Leaving alot of damage. "Eat lead, freak!" Yelled Shane. Shane rev'd up his chaingun, then it shot many bullets. Most of the bullets richochets off of its silver metal like skin. A few bullets penetrated causing green ooze to spill out. The Howies scream is penetrating, maybe all of the land can hear it. I flew up in the sky, and i saw its weak point. On the top of the cannon was a glowing green thing. Its sensor. If i destroy that, the Howie will not be able to see. I flew down as fast as possible putting my foot in front, ready to squish the sensor. I felt a rush of wind brush against my suit, and then _SPLAT!_ I crushed the sensor, as alot of green goop got all over my suits left foot. Gross, i thought. The Howie screamed and walked all over the place in panic, before the Howie fell over, a plasma shot sounded.

Oh no...

The plasma cannon shot flew by me and flew right toward sugar cube corner. I cant stop the shot. Its simply impossible. That kind of energy will destroy me. I cant imagine what Pinkie would do if the corner was destroyed. The explosion of the shot on the building sent a shockwave all over Ponyville. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. I opened my eyes again to see sugarcube corner, now obliberated into rubble. Perfect timing, Here comes Pinkie from delivering cake. She rounded a corner and stoped in shock to see sugarcube corner destroyed. She froze, dropped the cake in the bag, and a tear formed in her eye. Her poofy hair now lay flat, along with her colors now greyish. I flew down to Pinkie to see if i can comfort her and tell her its gonna be ok. When i reached Pinkie, i could hear her say, "Its gone..."

"Dont worry Pinkie, we can repair the place."

"You cant..."

"Why not? We can just hire some workers and-"

"No! You dont understand! My pet Gummy was inside!"

I froze. Not only did the building get destroyed, Pinkies pet alligator Gummy was most likely killed in the Explosion. I flew over to the wreck and checked all over for Gummy. I found a party hat, and a lizard thing right under it, unscarthed. I flew back toward Pinkie. "Hes fine, but not the building" I said. At this, Pinkie sobbed and walked over to what used to be sugar cube corner. She sat down next to it, and looked back at me. "What did this?" She asked as she pet her alligator.

"One of Claws Robots."

"Well... Atleast gummy is safe..." I hated Claw. Only when Claw has gone this far, Its not even worth keeping him alive anymore. How was Claws creations getting here? "John!" Yelled Ghostheart. I looked behind me to see Ghosthearts face bewildered. "What is it?" I asked. "Its Claw! He has one of his beacons here!"

"Son of a b*tch..."

"This is probably how Claws soldiers are getting here." He looked behind me. "What happened?" He asked.

"A Claw Howie invaded town and destroyed sugarcube corner, almost a life too."

"Who?"

"Gummy, Pinkie pies pet alligator." I answered. "It must have been very important to her huh?" Ghostheart said. "Yes it was. We killed the Howie though, but we need to stop this beacon before something worse happens."

"Who is the leader of this land?" Asked a voice. "Princess Celestia, Captian Jack."

"Bring me to her! I wish an audience. Also, everyone of RBPA needs to go."

"Ok Jack, but my suit cant keep all of my strength if i teleport that far. I can pass out."

"Ghostheart, is it possible for you to give John energy after teleporting?"

"I can, yes."

"Good. I want you to go right now. Gather your team."Said Jack.

"Yessir!" Said Ghostheart. Ghostheart looked back at me. "Lets go get our squad."

Everyone stood in order in a line. I stood in front of them to ready there teleport. But first i had to explain a few things:

"Ok! We need to visit the princess with Jack. He wishes an audience."

"Or a date." Said Shane. Him and Goldenfur snickered. "Anyways, we cant do anything wrong. Twilight has sent the princess a note saying we will arrive. There will be guards. Do not hurt anyone unless your ordered to by me and me only."

I looked at Ditzy and Twilight. "You two can come if you want."

"I will!" Said Twilight.

"Me too." Said Ditzy. "Ok, then it is settled! We will leave now, is everyone ready?"

"Wait! John you forgot your Belt thingy." Said Ditzy. I looked over to see Ditzy holding it in her mouth. I walked over as Ditzy handed the belt pouch to me. "Thanks Ditzy" I said as i ruffled her hair in gratitude. She blushed. I dont know why though. But right now we have more important buisness to take care of. "Ok, teleport, in 3... 2... 1..." ZAP!

After a few seconds of brightness, we appeared in front of Celestias castle door with guards right outside. I felt completely worn out after that. I have never teleported from a distance, like Ponyville to Canterlot. "Were are we?" Asked Shane. "This place is beautiful!"

"This is Canterlot." Said Twilight. Ghostheart looked around. "I dont like it. I prefer a grassy land, or alot of trees. This place reminds me of the humans place..." He shuddered.

"Are we going or what?" Asked Razorclaw. "Hey, do they have mice we can eat?"

The ponies gasped. "No one here eats mice!"

"Well i do. By the name of the tribes, what is wrong with these ponies? Were cats, not grass eating herbivors!"

"Lets just continue, we dont have all day" i said. I walked up to the guards and they nodded as they opened the doors. I entered to see stain glass widnows of the past, like how the elements of harmony took out Nightmare Moon, Discord, and how Spike saved the Crystal palace. "Reminds me of church." Said Jack. Jack, who was still back home, was seeing everything from Ghosthearts eyes. We came across a familiar alicorn, who had white fur, and a rainbow like flowing mane. "Princess Celestia, our captian would like to speak to you." I said. Celestia looked at what i brought along, and had a questioning look on her face. "Oh, these people also fell in the portal, but some followed."

"Hello princess" Said Ghostheart, as he bowed. "I am commander Ghostheart."

"I dont bow to anyone," Said Razorclaw. "But my name is Razorclaw."

"Hello! Wow i never met a princess before! Only leaders of clans!" Goldenfur said. "Oh uh, my name is Goldenfur." Goldenfurs face blushed. He was acting a bit odd around the princess.

Poison simply stood there, staring at Celestia. "Its a pleasure to meet you all" She said.

"But right now, we have very disturbing matters." Her voice now serious. "Why is there strange metal creatures on this land when you all appeared?"

"Well, i guess Claw-"

"Who is this 'Claw'?"

"Oh sorry." I cleared my throat. "Claw is the leader of, alot of robotic creatures. He has been at war with us for a while. He only has a small piece of our world in dominants. I am guessing, since only the six of us are here, and not the whole of RBPA, he will take over more land in a different universe."

"What is this Claw? Is he human like you?"

"Actually, no. He is... I really dont know. He looks human, but hes not human. He has no organs, yet he acts like a human, he is about twice the size of me, and builds all of these silver creatures."

"I need you six to deal with the creatures you brought here."

"No problem!" Said shane as he saluted. "No problem?" Said Razor as he looked at Shane. "NO PROBLEM?! Claw has sent a beacon for a new base to be created! Chances are, he is here, in this land, right now!"

"Now lets not jump to conclusions..." I said. "Maybe he is not here yet, and lets hope hes not."

"Why would you not want Claw here?" Celestia asked. "Claw is alot stronger then you think Celestia." Said Ghostheart. "Have you seen what he can do?" He asked.

"No, but can you show me?" At this, Ghostheart brought a screen up, like how he showed the war clips, but this time, it showed Claw. He looks like a freakin maniac. He was laughing, a paralizing laugh. His arm charged up as it showed from outer space. From the sattelte, you can see a giant green explosion. The green waves covered the whole planet, then the satelitte lost signal. "His range is beyond the land of Equestria." I said.

Celestia stood up and said, "This is not good. I hope you are prepared. Can the elements of harmony stop Claw?"

"Its possible, if we weaken him first." I replied. I looked at Poison. "Oh, and this is Poison."

"Hello there Poison." She said. Poison simply stood silent. Celestia gave me a puzzled look. "He does not speak." I said. Celestia gave an understanding nod as she dismissed us.

[1 day later...]

I sat on Fluttershys couch thinking of what was happening when i got here in my tank. I should have brought a standard issue tank, atleast i was next to a WWII museum with a working tank. This place is quite strange. Poison, my name is like a green dot on black. I looked around to see the BFS chatting near the fire. I was hungry. I dont know what fluttershy had to eat, but im sure it was alot of grass, or what normally ponies eat. I still had my weapons, in my tank. Good thing it had enough fuel to drive to Fluttershys. I needed to hunt for my food. Just like the icy mountains i went to for bomb defusal. I got up and walked outside. Its unusualy hot outside, Its never this hot back home. I walked up to my tank and climbed on top, and down the hatch. I went near the drivers seat to find all my ammo for my Bluebell shotgun, and my Mammoth assault rifle. I grabbed both, some ammo, and put both weapons on my back. I got a silencer for my pistol, so i dont alert anyone. I cant imagine what these, ponies, would think of me.

I came across a forest, looked like the one back home, and i slowly walked inside. It felt nice and cool in this area. I got my pistol out, and put on the silencer. I heard rustling nearby. I knew this animal was small to eat, but then i remembered. "_Eating any meat besides fish, is cannibalism here!"_ John told me this, along with everyone else. I am sure i can eat one in private. I slowly walked up to the bush, pistol ready. I looked inside to see a rabbit nibbling on a nut. Poor rabbit, now i have to kill you. On the inside i felt happy. But i knew my face was still blank as always. I could never express my emotions. Foosh! The silent bullet wizzed by and hit the rabbit right in the head. Blood slowly oozed out of its head. Great, now i cant get more proteins, and enjoy rabbit meat.

I built a small fire in the forest, and i made sure the rabbit meat was well golden before testing its taste. I havent had rabbit meat in a while, but it tasted much better then the cooks grub back home. I was halfway done with the tasty rabbit when i heard a gasp and angry steps behind me. I looked behind me to see Fluttershy walking in a angry motion toward me. "You killed that rabbit and now your eating it?! You are a monster!" She was trying to scare me with her stare, but i wouldnt budge. Seriously, i have seen scarier. I just took another bite of the rabbit right in front of Fluttershy. "How dare you!" She yelled. She jump on me and was about to hit me in the face with her hoof. I kept my same expression as she stomped my face several times. For someone weak and timid, she is stronger then she looks. My helmet and visors are fine but i knew i was bleeding out of my mouth. This is nothing compared to the warfare. "You had no right to kill that rabbit! Then eat it! How dare you... you..." She started sobbing and sat down next to me. Im am now confused. Is she sad about the rabbit? "Im sorry i hurt you..." She whispered. I sat up and thought, What the hell is wrong with this pony? First she wants to kill me then apologize? Strange. I was about to pick up the cooked rabbit i dropped, but as i was about to, Fluttershy plummeted me face first in the ground. "Stop!" She yelled at me. Im just a hungry man, god. I was able to get my head on its side as Fluttershy pinned me. How can i escape this without hurting her? I thought for a moment before Fluttershy broke my thoughts. She hit my head again. "You, should never eat animals!" She yelled at my face. One last hit got my helmet off. At this sight, i was now face to face with Fluttershy. She gasped in shock as she stared at my full face. Around my eyes were surgical staples and burns. On my skull were metal plates and stiches. One of my eyes were different color then the other. One brown, one green. I had an artifical eye, and i can admit, my sight is far worse then Johns first appearance. The worst part is my skin was a normal skin ton, now some of it is a pitch black, burned and rough. Fluttershy stood up and screamed and ran off. I expect this from everyone. I got my helmet again and put it back on and walked were Fluttershy ran. I realized that home is the other way. Fluttershy can get in trouble in the forest! And i would be held resposible. I ran after Fluttershy.

After a few minutes of trailing deeper, I found Fluttershy face to face with a wolf. Made of wood. She stood frozen as the wolf slowly approached her. Oh crap, if i dont do something, Fluttershy can get seriously hurt, and John wouldnt like anyone dying. I jumped out of the bushes, alerting the wolf. I grabbed my assault rifle and shot the wolf. Parts of its body fell off. And i was guessing the bright flash on the tip of the muzzle of my gun scared it off. Maybe these wolf like trees are scared of fire, because maybe fire is highly effective to wood. I looked back at Fluttershy, who was confused at first. I slowly walked over to her, and she walked a few steps behind, as if she were scared of me. Well she is. She saw my true appearance, and the fact i eat animals. I held out my hand to show that i am trying to help. She stopped moving backward. She was still terrified, but then she said "Thank you so much! I thought i was gone for sure..." She sobbed as she leaned on me. I have never felt anything this good ever since i slit Blacks neck. It felt like, friendship. Because thats what friends are for i thought. Helping a friend felt almost as good as ending Black Widows life. I decided to speak, but hesitated. But i sucked it up and spoke, "We should go back." That was the first time i spoke since i was seven years old. Now i am nineteen. Thats a long time. Fluttershy was suprised at how i spoke. My voice was deep, and smooth. Not to mention, very friendly. "I thought you didnt speak..."

"This is the first time in twelve years." I walked toward the way to the cottage. "Come on Fluttershy, you wouldnt want to get lost again would you?"

"No... But thank you... So much."

I heard a beep from my helmet. I checked my hud, getting a message from Jack, that none of Claws army is on Earth. If there not there, then- Were are they?

[CLAW BASE BEACON #2]

"Claw! There are six RBPA soldiers in this area!"

"Good... Really good..."

"They are some of the most dangerous! Taking over this place will be pretty hard with these enemies!"

"Well Talon, who are they?"

"There is the three BFS soldiers." Claw shuddered. "Those cats? They have defeated me once, i was lucky to escape..."

"There is also half of Johns squad, John and Shane."

"Thats not good. They took out the Howie didnt they?"

"Affirmative. There is also Poison." Claw froze at this name. Poison? He thought. He took out the whole of Spider Nation! Thats about half of me! "We need to prepare for a war that is going to start."

"But Claw, What will you do?"

"Bring in the Cross-Cutter..."

"B-but sir, its not fully developed!"

"I DONT CARE! I want those men dead, along with the leader of this land, that alicorn. I want as many of the ponies alive, they can make great slaves..."

"Ok sir. Right away." As the robotic oversized hawk left, Claw thought to himself, Is there any way to threaten John? Yes... There is...

"Stripe! Get your team ready!"

**Thanks for reading another chapter of RBPAOE! Remember to leave a review!**

**Note: The characters Claw, Stripe, Talon, Kirby (Mentioned), Delbert (Mentioned), are my OC, any related characters are completely coincidental.**


	6. Claws uprising

**Get ready for another chapter! This one is the longest one so far! Enjoy!**

[CLAW: SLV. Stinger, Near Cloudsdale]

I am ready to fight for Claw. I am a Bee Jet with ready poison gun. I stand on two legs and look like a bee mixed with a plane. My name is Stinger. "Stinger! All of us will attack the factorys first, that way, a message will be sent all over this world..."

"Ok sir." I replied. Commander Stripe is not silver like us. He is a golden Bee Jet. A higher rank of the Claw army. There was about fifteen of us in alot of carriers of us Bee Jets in the Invisible carrier. We closed by the town called, Cloudsdale, filled with many colorful pegasi. "Ok, Bravo, defend Alpha while Alpha Steals from the Factories. Charlie, plant bombs under the city. Its time for the world to fall." He laughed. Im in Bravo squad. I have plane wings ready, and a poison gun in my hands. I have three fingers on each hand, but that doesnt stop me! "GO GO GO!" Said Stripe. Alot of pegasi saw us instantly, and ran and flew for their lives. Charlie flew under the cloud place, and Alpha flew toward the Factories. Me, including some of Bravo shot many pegasi, shooting off small pieces limbs as they cry for help. Some armored Pegasi flew toward Alpha. I shot two of the pegasi when Bravo shot the rest. I am sure to earn my Golden skin! Something hard flew into my side, making me fall on a cloud building. Moments later, i realized that a cyan pegasus pinned me. She had a rainbow mane, Looks great enough to turn into a Claw soldier. "I am going to kill you!" She rose her hooves to smash my robotic skull. At that moment, i grabbed my tazer from my leg and tazed her. She twitched when i zapped her and only her eyes were able to move. She looked at me in fear. I had a feeling this pegasus would make a great prisoner She seems... Unique. I got out my plasma rope and cuffed and tied up the pegasus. Her eyes were now angry, flaring up with rage. I couldnt help but chuckle. I picked up the strange pegasus and brought her to the carrier.

"What the hell? Stinger why did you capture this pony and not kill it?" Asked Bull, the pilot. He was a frog like human with a coat on. He was a bronze skin, he was pretty tough.

"This pegasus is valueable. I have a feeling for it"

"Everytime you catch something, you always think its valueable!" he whined. I scanned the pegasus with my scan tool, to see something that made me drop my scanner. "What is it?" Asked bull.

"This pegasus is a friend to Shane, the assh*le who killed most of our species! Also is a VIP of this world..."

"For once, i think you should keep this prisoner." Said Bull with a smirk on his face. We both laughed, and saw how scared the pony looked. "Claw would like to see you. But first, i think you would want to see your home, one last time." I picked up the pony and placed her near the window. There sat cloudsdale. There were no more Jet Bees. The pegasus looked at it in confusment. Then i picked up a trigger button. A detenator. I looked at Cloudsdale, and i pressed the switch.

_KA-BOOOOOM!_

The cyan pony looked at her city once more, as pieces of the city fell down to earth. The city looked intact to be repaired, so no major damage was done. She couldnt stop looking at what was left of it. A tear rolled down her cheeck as she saw what these creatures just did. "What a shame. Too bad your, ponies couldnt defend the town. Hehehe... Cmon Bull, lets return to base. The others are going into different carriers."

"Roger" And as the carrier started moving, the pony said, "What have you done?"

[Ditzys house]

As me and Ditzy enjoyed a comedy show, a breaking news alert broke it up. Me and Ditzy were confused on what was happening. What was this? I thought.

_"Attention ponies of Equestria! There has been a bombing in Cloudsdale! Cloudsdale is now falling down to earth! Most of the pegasi were evacuated, but many were lost. All of Cloudsdales guards are wounded or dead. Alot of deaths have been confirmed. Many pegasi have been killed, and some captured. We have confirmed that some bee like planes invaded and took one of our best flyers that were not killed in the process. We do believe the pony captured is Rainbowdash-"_

"HOLY SH*T!" I said aloud. "Bombing in Cloudsdale? and Rainbowdash captured? Not to mention many lives lost..." I stood up, "We need to stop him!" I yelled.

"John, calm down!" Ditzy grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sitting. Ditzy looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Theres nothing you could have done." She said. I looked away from her. "There is" I said. "If we can get to the beacon that Claw is believed to be on, then thats were Rainbowdash was taken." I looked back at Ditzy. "You didnt have family there did you?" I asked. "No." She said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Me and Ditzy jumped to this noise. Who just yelled? "I wonder who that was?!" Said Ditzy. Me and Ditzy went outside to see Shane, ripping trees from the roots, and trowing them at nothing in particlular, almost hitting Twilight as she tried to calm him down. I turned on my suit and flew toward Shane. He was blind with rage. I charged at him with full impact, hitting shane a couple of yards toward trees. Shane quickly got up. "What was that for?!"

"Your acting insane! Calm the f*ck down!"

"Your the insane one!" He picked me up by my neck and threw me toward a tree. On impact of the tree, the tree broke, and giving me pain. I ran toward Shane and tackeling him, pinning him on the ground. "Why are you acting like this Shane?! This isnt you!"

"I will tell you why!" Shane yelled back. He stood up and put his head down. "Because they took Rainbowdash... Why couldnt i have been there to stop the attack..."

I didnt know what to say. Did Shane really feel something for the pegasus? "She was the best friend i have ever had! And Claw just, had to send his army to bomb the cloud place, along side capturing Rainbowdash!" Shane grabbed his chaingun. "Were is this beacon?! I will f*cking kill Claw with my cold, dead, hands." Shanes facial expression changed to a 'pissed off' expression. "If you really want to get Claw that bad, go to Ghostheart, he has the location."

"Your coming with me!"

"We cant go now. Not all of us are ready. We can defend the rest of Equestria though. We need planing..."

[CLAW BASE BEACON #2]

As the carrier landed next to the hidden base, i dragged the pony out by its hooves. Wings tied and legs, it should be impossible to break free. I looked back to see the pony looking at me with fear. She knows that if we have the nerve to blow up cities, imagine what we can do with one pegasus. I walked up to the gate were two SZ stood. One of the SZ looked at the pony, all tied up. "What with duh prisonur?" Asked the SZ, with a stupid tone, god there so dumb.

"A gift to Claw. This pony carries intelligents for Claw to see." The SZ looked at the other SZ and they looked back at me. They nodded and called out to gate control to open the gates. I gladly walked inside dragging the pony behind me. Alot of Claws soldiers and builders looked up from there work to see the pony i brought in with me. Some laughed, some praised, and some questioned. I simply walked on by. I reached Claws throne were he sit, playing with his claws. "Your majesty" I said as i bowed. Claw looked up from were he sat. "What is it Stinger? Whats with the pony?"

"This pony contains intel for you to see." I said with a smirk. I looked back at the pony who was starring at Claw with rage in her eyes. "Show me." Said Claw. I grabbed my scanner from its holster. I scanned the pony once more, then handing the scanner to Claw. Claw read it, then widened his eyes. He read it again. "Stinger... This is absolutely amazing. With this, we can now threaten Shane, possibly the RBPA with this captive. In reward, you shall now be golden rank. Welcome to the big leagues." I swelled up with pride as i stood tall. Claw stood up, and his claws glowed. A zap hit my chest, making me levitate for a moment. It hurt, but i knew this was well worth it. When the brightness stoped, i was quite dizzy. I then got my focus and looked at my armor. I was golden rank... "Does this mean..."

"Yes Stinger. You can get your squad ready when ever you get a contract again. No more waiting around for you!" Claw looked back at the pony who was starring at him in anger. Claw bent down toward the pony and grabbed her chin with the tip of his claws. "Is the pony mad? Too bad, because your now our prisoner. I would like to be with this pony alone Stinger. In the meantime, you can get your new suppies."

"Yessir!" I said. I walked out of the room into the streets as a golden rank. Alot of people asked what i did, i just say, "I did Claw a huge favor."

[Ditzys house, hours later at night...]

I sat down at the table, thinking of a way to stop Claw. I had to stop Shanes rampage of destruction before anyone got hurt. I did not have my suit on, for i felt more in thinking motion without it. I looked out the window to see alot of stars, Oh how nights were never this good back home. Back at earth, the sky was always gray with smoke, or destruction. I looked at the light at the table. I wondered, if Claw were evil trying to dominate Equestria, What about the changelings or Discord? Will they join forces? Just then i heard hooves coming toward me. I looked behind me to see Ditzy with a tray of cookies. "I made these for you." Said Ditzy.

Come to think of the attack, the princess was pretty pissed off, and decided to join forces with the RBPA to stop Claw. Atleast now we are more prepared for now and later on.

"Thank you Ditzy. Your very kind." I looked at the cookies and grabbed one off of the tray. They looked like a normal cookie. I took a bite to realize its cranberry. "Ditzy, cranberry is my favorite cookie! Its like you have mind powers!"

Ditzy giggled at the complement, and set down the tray on the table and sat next to me. "What do you think Claw is doing now?"

"He would put Rainbowdash in prison and keep her captive, making her a potential P.O.W"

"Whats a pow?"

"Prisoner of war."

"There might be a war here?!" She said jumping back a bit at the thought.

"Its possible. Claw is willing to go to war to conquer any place." I looked at Ditzy. Her eyes were dazzling in the moonlight. "I need to go to Twilights to see what she can do for preparation."

"Ill stay here. Im tired, i think ill hit the hay."

"Alright, goodnight Ditzy." I said. She trotted off to her room. She is the nicest pony i have ever met. Even nicer then Fluttershy! Anyways, i have to go somewere. I turned on my suit and went out the door and flew toward Twilights.

[Ten minutes earlier...]

I walked over town, getting my bearings of the surrondings. Its not that dark, because maybe im a feline. Im like a ghost in the night, just like my name. I walked all over town to find an alley way. It felt like twoleg place. Normally i wouldnt walk down the path, but i did anyways. It was quiet, i was walking down the dark alley, when my paws started getting wet. I cursed under my breath as i splashed alot of mud on my pelt. I walked over to dry ground and licked the mud off. After a few minutes, i continued walking down the alley, to see a tree house. My last singnature showed that John stays here with Ditzy. I was going to call out to John, when i realized he wasnt home. His heat signature was far. Maybe Twilights. I decided to greet Ditzy and help in someway, for i am feeling pretty useless at the moment, when i heard rustling in a bush. I kept my ears perked and aiming toward the bush. I silent stalked close enough to hear about five ponies and a conversation,

"Do you think we should do this?"

"Of course we should! We should only be aloud here! Not humans!"

"But what if he isnt home? We can cause a problem."

"We will never get caught! No one will ever suspect the RPA to burn down this house! We might even get that human in the process!"

"I checked the windows, some lights are off. I think the human is home!"

"Lets do this!"

I was shocked to hear what these ponies have just said. I need to warn John, right now. I may be dangerous, but i cant do anything to them. There a religous group, and i have no visible evidence that they were threatning in the first place. I ran as fast as i could to John, Hoping i can reach him in time before the RPA does something John will make them regret!

[Twilights house]

"Thanks for the info Twilight!"

"No problem John! Any time!" As Twilight said goodbye and shut the door, i walked toward Ditzys house with some books. Now i can work harder on stopping claw. I was thinking about it when shouting broke my thoughts. "John! John!" Said Ghostheart as he ran toward me. "What is it Ghost?"

"Its the RPA! They think your at Ditzys and there about to burn the house down!"

I stood shocked, i was so shocked, i dropped my books in the mud. Holy sh*t... If the RPA even touch Ditzy, Ill kill them. I jumped in the air and used my rocket boosters to fly toward Ditzys house as fast as i could, i couldnt waste anytime! After a few seconds of fast flying i halted to see a house in flames. Oh my god... I need to get inside now! I flew down as fast as i could and hit through the roof of the house. I landed in the kitchen, balancing my stand. The heat is burning me, I might be waterproof, immune to freezing and strong, but i sure as hell aint fire proof! I walked all inside the house, then i heard someone crying out "Help!" That can only be Ditzy! I ran toward the room were wood was layed everywere and flames stood. The flames hurt, but i ignored them, for i had more important problems! I got inside to see Ditzy under her bed. Flames surround her and she was wide eyed in fear. "Hang on Ditzy!" I yelled. Wood fell on top of me, hitting my head. The flames dug under my suit, causing terrorizing pain to my body. I got close to under the bed, and lifted the bed up. I grabbed Ditzy who was looking at me with terror on her eyes. I held her as i crashed through the window nearby. I ran far from the house with Ditzy in my arms. I set her down on her legs as she coughed furiously. She stopped after looking at her house. She looked at it in shock with jaw hanging. Her body was spotted with char from the burning itens, and her mane was splotched with black. I sat down next to her. "What happened?!" I said.

"I was just laying in bed, when i heard glass crash. Then alot of flames appeared..." She looked at her house one more before quitely sobbing. I looked at Ditzy, she had tears coming down her face. I got close to Ditzy and hugged her to comfort her. She seemed to be suprised at what im doing, but it was making her feel better, i know it. She hugged me back, as i whispered in her ear, "Its gonna be alright."

"THE HUMAN LIVED?!"

I quickly looked up to see 5 RPA members wearing brown robes. I was confused for a moment, until they yelled out, "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"

I then realized that the RPA set flames to the house... To kill me? I was down right pissed off right now. "Did... You, set flames to Ditzys house?" I quietly said to the RPA.

"Yes! But only to kill you, we didnt know that a pony was in there." Said a pony with a regretful expression. I then stood up and turned on my battle visor. I clenched my fists and breathed at a fast hard rate. I didnt know how to react, they almost killed me and Ditzy, because im a so called 'Human from the mud'. I pointed toward the closest of the ponies.

"Tell me why i shouldnt kill the five of you, right now..."

The RPA members nervously looked around. Then one whispered to another, and they spoke, "Because then you would have a bounty on your head!" A pony said. I raised my right fist toward the ponies. "Like hell i care." I charged up my tri-beam wrist gun, and shot toward them. I purposely missed them and hit right below there hooves to scare them. "YOU LITTLE BASTARDS BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

_As i lay in darkness, i could feel anger of my former nemesis, John. I deeply smiled, if John can rise enough anger, i can rise from hell, summon my hell spawns, and once again try to kill Bluedragon..._

At this, the ponies ran off in terror from my aggresion toward the RPA. I didnt bother to chase. I knew i couldnt kill, but you have no idea how desperate i am to snap every single one of their necks. I then felt something brush against my side. I looked down and turned off my battle visor to see Ditzy with a sad expression. I turned around to look back at the house, all up in flames. I was sad to know that Ditzys house is now history. I then realized, were will we stay? But first we need to get these flames down.

[30 minutes later...]

After the fire department took out all the flames, the Equestrian Authority questioned me how the house ended up in flames. I told them how the RPA admitted to setting flames to the house, but they did it to kill me, not anyone else. The authority must do there job well, because they understood every word. I sat with Ditzy, comforting her. A few minutes later, the Authority found what seemed to be RPA robe cloth on bushs, which means they were here at the time. Obviously, because Ghostheart told me about this. I then asked Ditzy, "Were will we stay?" I asked. Ditzy looked at me and thought for a bit. "I-I dont know..." She said, lost in thought. I looked up at the night sky, thinking about were we can stay. Not Fluttershys, she already has the BFS and Poison. Twilight might bother me all day and night. Applejack? Maybe. Rarity? Possibly. I havent seen Rarity for a while, maybe we can ask her first. "How about Rarity? She was always the generous type. Maybe she can let us stay there for a while." Ditzy looked at me with a weak smile on her face. "Ok, we can ask." She said.

Later we came across Raritys boutique and went up to her door. I raised a hand and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Rarity opened the door and jumped back for multiple reasons. "John, what are you doing here, with Ditzy? And were is your metal skin, and why do you two look horrible?"

I was bleeding on my head, and a bruise from the falling wood, and ashes were smeared all over me and Ditzy from the flaming house. "Well, to put it to you simply, Ditzys house was set on fire by the RPA, and i saved her inside."

"Then what are you doing just standing there?! Come inside!" Rarity lead us inside the boutique and led me and Ditzy upstairs. "We need to get you two washed up right away!" She said. She grabbed Ditzy by the hoof and pulled her inside the bathroom. I simply turned on my suit and activated my wash up and healing. I walked in a guest room and sat on a chair, patiently waiting for Ditzy to return from her wash.

[RBPA: , Poisons M4 Sherman tank, outside of Fluttershys house...]

I woke up from my nice sleep to notice the tank was dark from the inside. I must have slept in! I hope Claw hasnt done anything stupid. Were is that dumbnut Poison anyways? Oh man, i hope he doesnt get mad! Or John, which i hope he does when he finds out i slept in on the job. I stood up inside the tank with my faded green suit on. Its similar to Johns, just minus the high tech gear, and rocket boosters. I had a round helmet unlike John who had a cube like TV one. I had wings and jetpack for flying. With my battle visor on, and popped out of the top of the tank. I looked around to see a dark, cartoonish world. "What the hell..." I said to myself. I jumped off the tank and walked around for a bit. Now this place seemed familiar. I saw a tree house like thing nearby. I walked over to it, noticing a very familiar voice, "No Razorclaw, we cant attack Claws base from the back, BeeJets normally practice outback" Said Ghostheart from inside the cottage like tree. I ran to the front door and knocked. "Ill get it" Said a quiet voice. It was to girl like to be any of the cats. Then the door opened and i saw a pony. A sand pony with pink, curled mane. I realized were i was! This was Equestria! "Oh goodie! Im in the land of joy!" I said aloud and jumped inside without asking Fluttershy. "Um... Excuse me, but who are you?" She said. "Oh my name is Maliyk and it is great to meet you!"

"Maliyk?" Said Ghostheart as he saw Maliyk stand before him. "How did you get here?" He asked in a very calm voice. I guess all former Warriors talked like that. "I woke up in Poisons tank, to realize im in Equestria! Is this a dream? Hey Ghostheart, your not using the dream-invader are you?"

He chuckled,"Of course not! This is real Maliyk, and wont there be a problem on Earth if too many of us get here and not defending our outpost?"

"Not a problem Ghost." Said a voice.

"Jacky is here too?" I asked. "No, he is just able to contact me from here." Said Ghostheart.

"It seems all of Claws army isnt here! I think we just won the war!"

Ghostheart froze at that comment. "Did you just say that none of Claws minions are back at Earth?"

"Thanks to your help!"

"Sorry to say, but Claw didnt disappear. He simply moved his whole army to this world, hopi ng it will be easier to take over then Earth."

"Oh god, so Claws not dead?"

"Affirmitave." Said Ghostheart. I yawned. I sure was still tired. "Maliyk, we can get everything settled tommorow, you just go to bed when i continue planning with my squad."

"Aye aye cap'n!" I said with a salute. I walked upstairs and stopped at the top. I looked back at the others.

"Were do i sleep?" I asked. Fluttershy walked up to me. "Follow me, uh... Maliyk right?"

"You sure got my name down!"

"Ok, now come with me Razor and Gold. We have a rescue to do. We dont want to dissapoint Shane." Said Ghostheart, walking out the door. Goldenfur and Razorclaw followed Ghostheart on a rescue misson. Who? Ill think about it in the morning. Sleep, here i come!

[Raritys house, the next day...]

I had a good nights sleep, and this bed is quite comfy! I never got any sleep like this before during the war, maybe now is a good time. But then i slowly rose from my bed as i still lay there, with my same casual clothing on. Rarity came in this room last night to see me as perfect as possible. She asked how, i told her i used my suit. This is my temporary room, i suppose. Then it hit me. Why hasnt Claw attacked anything else? I hope hes not preparing something big. As i reached for my glasses and put them on, someone came in my room. It was a young white filly with a purple and pink mane. "Sweetie belle i presume?" I said.

This suprised the pony because it jumped back. "Your up early! I came in here to tell you that Rarity made breakfast!"

"Ok, ill be down in a minute." I said. Then Sweetie Belle trotted off down the hall. I stood up, still wearing all of my clothes, including my shoes. I walked out of the hall to see Sweetie Belle walk out of another room. Then Ditzy came out with tired eyes and messy hair (mane). "Good morning." I said with a smile. "Good morning." She replied with a happy expression. It made me happy that Ditzy was happy once more. "Im guessing Sweetie Belle told you that Rarity made breakfast."

"Yep!"

"Well then, lets go, i havent eaten for a while." Me and Ditzy walked down the stairs to see Rarity place waffles on four plates on her dining table. Sweetie Belle sat on a chair and waited for everyone else, like a lady. "Well good morning sleepy heads! I made breakfast for all of you!"

"Your so generous Rarity." I said.

"I am arent i? Well its in the element!" She exclaimed. I sat down next to Ditzy who ate a waffle in one bite, with two more on her plate. She can eat! I wish i could do that. Sweetie Belle along side Rarity both only had one waffle. After a few moments of silence, Sweetie Belle asked, "Hey John, what is it your good at?" I looked up from my waffles and replied, "Well it depends really. During my days back on Earth or overall."

"Like, what you do for a living."

"Sweetie Belle! Its rude to jump into peoples lives!"

"Its fine Rarity, really. Well, im very good at hunting, or marksmanship. I am also an expert programmer for technology."

"Wow! Is that how you made your suit?"

"Yes, and a few others like my friend Mali-" _CRASH!_

I looked over to were the crash was. "What in oblivion was that?" I said as i stood up walking over to the window. I was bewildered to see Maliyk crash landed in the middle of the market. He stood up and brushed off his suit. "Man, i need to work on my landing!" He said as he walked over to Raritys door. I walked over to the door to get ready to great Maliyk. I turned on my suit and opened the door. Maliyk looked at me with joy in his eyes. "Hey John! I woke up here in Poisons tank!" He sniffed the air. "Is that Waffles i smell?"

"It sure is." I said.

"Can i have some?" He asked.

"Well sure, its just down that ha-" I was cut off when Maliyk dashed down the hall into the kitchen. I walked after him, to see a few mokments later that Maliyk was tearing up the remaining waffles that were left over. Of course he had to take off his helmet in order to do so. He is not a cyborg like me, so he has to manually take off his suit. The ponies were starring at Maliyk with confused looks. Then they looked at me and had a look in there eyes saying 'Who is this guy?' I walked over to Maliyks side and said, "This is Maliyk, one of the other humans who weres a suit like me."

Maliyk said something as waffles fill his mouth. The ponies gave an akward hello to this strange person. Maliyk enjoyed his waffles and said his thanks as he walked out of the door. But before he left, he told us he wanted to visit Twilight. Why? Im not sure. More math or work for him to learn? Beats me.

Later, me and Ditzy went for a walk around ponyville, getting glances. Not mean ones, or concerned, but like a happy kind. As if they shared a joke- Wait... (Alot of time spent with Ditzy + Rarity = Rumor? Ugh, i have seen this conflict with others before, and now its happening to me. Thats sort of strange dont you think?) I went over to an apple stand to buy an apple when i realized i didnt have any bits. Ditzy offered to buy us both one. I agreed and thanked Ditzy for her generosity. I got a green apple and Ditzy got a red apple. We walked to a tree at the top of the hill and leaned on it as we ate out apples. "So Ditzy, what do you think of that RPA?" She stopped eating her apple as she looked at me. "I dont like them at all." She said. I expected that answer to appear, because for one, they almost killed her. "Hey Ditzy, i have once played something called Plants vs. Zombies. Wanna see how it works?"

"Plants and zombies? That sounds fun!"

"Ok, i have been experimenting with the real-life one, i hope it works..."

I raised my arms building a holographic area, causing a fake house to appear with a grave yard in front of it. Ugh... This makes me really tired... Next time, i need to reduce holo-graphics. Ok, i think were ready. I put packets on the ground, six to be exact. Sunflower, Peashooter, CherryBomb, Walnut, Chomper, and Snowpea. I set them close to the lawnmowers that sit on standby of the five lanes. "So what am i supposed to do?" Asked Ditzy.

"Ok, heres what you do, when sun pieces fall out of the sky, you grab them. You plant sunflowers to make sun production faster, and the rest, im guessing you can tell by the looks. There is a price tag on each packet, showing how much each plant costs. Oh, and if a zombie gets in your way, youll simply go through it, its only a hologram."

"Ok!" She said. "I will be controlling the zombies, and ill start out easy."

As a countdown readied and started, Ditzy right away put down a sunflower in the first lane. Then a sun came from the sky and landed on the lawn, she grabbed it and it disappeared. She was confused and looked at me. "Dont worry, look at your house, and youll see a sun count."

She nodded and she continued planting sunflowers. I decided it was time to bring out the zombies! I grabbed a normal zombie packet and placed one on the ground at the beginning of the 3rd lane. Ditzy quicky reacted and placed a peashooter in front of her sunflowers. Wait, she has 3 already? Man she is getting the hang of this fast! The zombie died after a few shots of the peashooter. Ditzy planted all sunflowers in all of the lanes back rows. She ran around grabbing all of the sun. She was getting tired, i can tell that. I placed some normal zombies, only to see them die quickly by some peashooters. I looked over to Ditzy who was happily waving from the other side of the lawn. "Your pretty good at this!" I yelled from the other side. Then i grabbed a cone zombie packet and placed one in each lane, just to increase difficulty. Ditzy was suprised to see the strength in these new zombies. She then placed down some snowpeas and wallnuts. That way, either a cone zombie was slowed down to kill, or a walnut provided time to kill. I rubbed my chin, and grabbed one gargauntar pack. I yelled out "Are you ready for the challenge?"

"You bet your muffins i am!"

I then placed down the gigantic zombie on the 3rd lane. Ditzy jumped back in suprise to see this zombie. But then she had an 'A-ha' moment. She grabbed the snowpea plant pack and placed down a few, only to slow it down. Then she grabbed a cherry bomb and placed it right in front of the gargauntar. the zombie was hit, but not out. But after a few more peas, the giant zombie was down. The level was over, and Ditzy won. "Yes! I did it!" She yelled out as she jumped up and down happily. Moments later, Twilight came out with Maliyk to see this strange house and a giant zombie on the lawn, plus the remaining plants. She walked over to the plants and tried to touch one, only to see its just a holograph. "Is this some sort of magic?" She asked. "This is one form of a video game i have been working on."

"And a great excercise too!" Said Ditzy with sweat running down from her mane.

"Aww cmon!" Said Maliyk. "You didnt invite me to the brain eating?"

"Brain, eating?" Said Twilight with a suspisous look on her face. I grabbed a normal zombie pack and placed it on the ground. The zombie looked around confused and just walked off toward ponyville. Twilight with wide eyes looked at me. "What are you doing?! trying to start a pandemic?!" She said. "Dont worry Twilight! That zombie is a holograph." I picked up a rock and threw it at the zombie, just to see the rock go right threw him. "Twilight let out a relieved sigh as she knew what i meant. "And if i place this down..." I set a chomper right in front of the zombie, and the chomper ate the zombie in a single bite. Twilight flinched at the sight of a zombie getting eaten. "Plants vs. Zombies, a world favorite before the war!" I said, as the chomper looked at me and nodded. "Hey Maliyk..." I said. "Yeah buttnugget?"

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I grabbed a classic tommy gun from my pocket and shot Maliyk with the full 50 shot round. Holograph Blood flew everywere as i shot Maliyk with the gun, Maliyk instantly grabbed on and fell to the ground. Ditzy and Twilight looked like as if they just saw a bomb hit Equestria. "WHAT THE HAY DID YOU JUST DO?!" Yelled Twilight with a terrified expession on her face. "You should see the look on your faces! Simply priceless!"

"Did you just kill him...?" Said Ditzy. I laughed.

"Pfft! Hes not dead! Hes just pretending!" I pointed at Mailyk who stood up and brushed off holographic blood from his chest. He gave me a thumbs up. Twilight looked at me with a confused face. "B-but you shot him..."

"That was a holographic gun and holographic blood. Its really fun! Violence without the pain and suffering. Shane loves this! I wonder were he is?"

I walked toward Ponyville to see a sad pointed haired man walking about. When a pony said hello to him, he simply looked at him and continued on. Is Claw really getting to him? I have never seen him so sad. I must cheer him up, but first i must attended a metting with everyone from the RBPA to plan the rescue mission. I got my mic ready for a chat with each member, starting with Ghostheart. "Ghostheart, we need to assemble for the mission."

"Already doing it." Said Ghostheart. "What?! Its too dangerous!"

"I have my team with me, we found Claws base, i will silent now."

"No wait you cant do-" ZZZT! I lost connection with Ghostheart as he switched off his mic. That cat... Well, he is a pretty good soldier, and his size changed too. I hope he and his team will be ok.

**Like it? Dont forget to leave a review!**

**Note: The characters Bull, Stinger, SZ, Maliyk, are my OC. Any related characters are completely coincidential.**

**Note: The game Plants vs Zombies belongs to its rightfull owners, Popcap. I do not own the content of PvZ.**


	7. Death note

**Welcome to another chapter of RBPAOE! I hope you enjoy this one! Its a bit shorter then the others, but it will do!**

[STINGERS BUNKER, 20 minutes later...]

I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I had such a wonderful time for the last day! Searching Cloudsdales ruins for pegasi. These pegasi will be useful slaves for Claw. I chuckled a robotic laugh at the thoughts of torturing some of the ponies. My new golden coat, along side my paralysizing eyes with war marks on my mask. Also one of my eyes are busted, makes me look intimidating! "How can you possibly sit there, and do nothing?" A voice said in the distance. I looked to my right to see the rainbow pony in my cell for my bunker. After Claw had a chat with this odd pony, he ordered me to keep this pony in my cell for interogation. Well, im pretty good at it. "Shut up." I said. "Your going to pay for what you did! Johns friends are gonna kick your flank!"

"I said, shut up." I repeated.

"Make me." Wow, this pony has guts. Too bad in the end ill be ripping them out. I stood up and walked over to the cell bars. I crouched to get in eye level of the pony. She had anger in her eyes as she starred at me, bareing her teeth. "If you dont do what i ask," I said holding up my tazer, "Ill fry you to death. You got that skittles?"

"Well bumble bee, you can eat my dust!" My eye twitched as i raised energy charge and decreased stun for my tazer. I stood up and pointed my tazer toward the pony, and shot an electic shot toward her, just barely grazing her face. She jumped at the suprise attack and now looked uneasy. "Now, just sit here in your cell, while Claw figures out a way to torture you, until you speak." I said walking toward my window for my bunker. I looked out on my town, as we creatures make a living under Claws wings. I took a deep breath as i looked at our peaceful village. I continued to stare at some buildings, when out of nowere, an explosion sounded in the distance, causing a large explosion to appear overhead. Invaders! A emergency alarm sounded around the whole village as more shooting continued, and screaming appeared. I grabbed my poison dart gun, and ran toward the door. "What is happening?" Said the nervous pony. "Maybe your friends are trying to save you. Ill make sure i dont miss. heheheh..." I ran out of my bunker, and stood outside. I flew up with my powerful wings toward other BeeJets. I flew in cover on a roof of a building as i approached Stripe, my former leader. "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled over the gun fire. "Those f*cking BFS soldiers are invading! Its bullsh*t how they can just bypass us this easily!"

"Ill take care of them!" I said, flying over the roof defenses. I saw below the three BFS soldiers shooting at all Claws creations. Damn it! There bigger too! I dont think i can kill them alone... But its for my nation! I aimed my poison dart gun toward the closest cat, the gold one. I fired as i saw my dart fly through to air, just barely missing my target. The BFS rolled out of the way as my dart exploded. They looked toward me and started firing. I flew toward them with full force, shooting at the same time. I got closer, but no shots hit me or them. I got close enough, to were i was able to hit the golden ones face, then dodge the white one. I quickly countered the white one with a punch to the stomach, making the white one fly toward a building. This golden thing really pays off for dangerous scenarios. I them felt something jump onto my back, making me fall over. I struggled to move, but this thing kept me down. I felt something brush against the side of my face as i felt something get closer to the side of my face. "I can guess your Stinger, the BeeJet who captured someone we are looking for?"

"Ill tell you nothing!" I said, pushing off the cat and readying my gun. I shot two shots before i realized i was out of ammo. "Sh*t!" I said aloud, as the brown cat slowly approached me, revealing his golden shock claws. He pounced on me and stabbed my chest with the claws, causing my wiring to malfunction. My vision started to static as my vision also started to darken. The brown cat got off of me as him and the other cats ran toward were they thought was the pony. I looked at them, then at my chest. My chest was oozing of green liquid, as i blacked out on the road. Is this the end? Am i dead?

[Ghostheart]

That BeeJet really put up a fight! Stinger, the legendary BeeJet, killed by my claws. Im sure the tribes would be proud of me. "Ghost! I think RainbowDash is in here!" said Razorclaw.

"In that bunker?"

"Yeah! Goldenfur can detect pony life in there!"

"Lead the way." I said as Razorclaw dashed off. I raced after him, approaching a strange bunker. The bunker read 'Golden rank Stinger'. Figures. He did capture Rainbowdash anyways. I went inside the building, to see a joyful, and annoyed pony. "Well its about time!" Said Rainbowdash. Goldenfur used his sawblade to break the bars from the cell. Once he was done, Rainbowdash flew out, and landed next to me. I looked around to make sure none of the other units knew we were here. "Rainbowdash, we need to get out of here, do you think you can fly back to ponyville on your own?"

"Of course i can! Uh, what about you guys?"

"We will be fine."

"Um, ok then. Thanks!"

"No problem. Anything for Shane."

"Shane?" she said.

"Yes, Shane was gloomy that you werent around, and angry that you were captured. Now go, fly back to John, he will know were Shane is. And tell John were fine."

"You got it!" Said the pony, as she flew off. I smiled, knowing that Shane will once again be himself. "Hey Ghostheart! I found a secret way out!" Yelled out Goldenfur. "Ok, this mission is accomplished. The first ones on me back at town."

[5 minutes later...]

I sat next to Raritys guest room window, looking at the night sky as stars appeared, dotting the dark blue sky. I wondered how things were going with the BFS? I hope nothing went wrong. I heard a flying in the distance. Odd, i never heard anyone fly that fast like Rainbowdash. Is that her? Did Ghostheart accomplish his mission? "RAINBOWDASH!" Yelled shane from the outside. I saw Shane smile wide, as he saw Rainbowdash approaching. I opened the window and turned on my suit, and jumped out the window. I stood next to Shane as he saw Rainbowdash fly toward Shane. "Shane!" She said excitedly. When Shane and Rainbowdash got near, they did a special hand shake, or hoof shake, and laughed together. After there moment, they hugged and Shane said, "Im so glad your ok!"

"Thanks to your friend cats!"

"Wow really? I owe them big time!" As they stopped hugging, Rainbowdash explained to Shane what happened to Cloudsdale, and what Claw is up too. Shane listened to everyword, i wish he did that back at the learning centers of RBPA. Later, the BFS came to us with smiles on there faces, as beat up looking pegasi follow behind them. About 5 of them. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, on our success, we came across a hunting party of toads. We blasted them, and took these hotages to safety!" Said Goldenfur proudly. I looked at the scared pegasi who looked at me as if i were part of Claws army. I walked over to the ponies and got on my knee. "Dont worry, your safe now. But Claw isnt gone just yet. Do you think you can find a place to sleep with the shelters?"

The ponies looked at eachother and nodded. "Ok, now Ghost, take them to the shelters, we cant risk anymore problems with Claw."

"Roger that." Said Ghostheart. "Ok ponies, follow me. I know were the shelter is." Ghostheart said in a very calm voice. The BFS and the ponies walk toward the shelter, and i was tired. Now knowing that RD is safe, and we saved hostages, we can now know more of Claw. But first, i need some sleep. Oh sweet bed, so soft and comforting.

[The next day...]

I slept like a baby for the night, and i felt refreshed. But now, something was bothering me. Like a sense of a bad thing is going to happen. I stood up, still wearing my normal clothing. I grabbed the glasses off of the coffee table nearby. I walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs. I saw Ditzy about to go out the door until she saw me. "Good morning John! Im off to deliver more mail!"

"Ok Ditzy. Ill be here." I said from the top of the stairs. Ditzy smiled at me and then walked out the door carrying her mail bag and mailmare hat. Her happiness is like a pandemic to me, it always affects me. Im happy when shes happy. I continued down the stairs toward the kitchen were i heard sizzling. I walked in the kitchen, suprised to see Pinkiepie, Maliyk, Rainbowdash, Shane, but not Rarity, because she lives here. Pinkiepie seemed to have gotten over the demolished building, but i know deep down, she misses it, alot. Also the sugar cube corner was rebuilt! Good timeing too. "Good morning John!" Said Rarity. "Hey John!" Said Maliyk, with his helmet off. I looked at the stove were i saw pancakes being made. "John, you missed one hell of a fight, during the night, some Claw invaders came to the village. One mentioned revenge for a Stinger, and the other for saving the hostages."

"Why would Claw need to imprison the pegasi?" Asked Rarity.

"Oh, because Claw needs 'slaves'."

"Slaves?!" She yelled out, stopping to look at Shane suprised. "Yeah, Claws one bastard alright!"

"They thought they could break me, but i talked back!"

"You go Rainbowdash!" Cheered Pinkie. Maliyk looked at Rainbowdash. "Talking back to Claw? Im suprised he didnt burn you to death!"

"Good heavens! You all talk of very disturbing things of Claw! Maybe he has, atleast a tiny bit of good in him?"

"We can make him laugh!" Said Pinkie.

"You cant." I said. "Why not?" Said Pinkie.

"How do i put this?" I said, putting my hand on my chin. "Oh! He has no soul. He is pure evil."

"He sounds terrible!" Exclaimed Rarity. "No sh*t." Said Shane, unamused. A few minutes after eating i thanked Rarity for the pancakes. Shane and Rainbowdash walked out together toward the bakery and laughed at eachothers jokes. I walked out with Maliyk and Pinkie. "So John, what do you want to do today? This is the first day were we got nothin to worry about!"

"Lets bake something good!" Said Pinkie. I kept my suit off, as i looked over in the distance. Who was that? "How about we check out who that is?" I said, pointing toward the object. Maliyk and Pinkie looked at eachother and back and shrugged. "Sure, ok!" He said, Putting his helmet on.

[Ghostheart, nearing Twilights house...]

This pony wanted me to visit her at her house for an interview. She is a pretty smart pony, and im guessing she would write notes on me and the BFS. I walked over to the door and knocked on the door with my gun. I folded the gun back in its cylinder so i can appear more friendly. Its strange standing at the height of a horse. The door opened and Twilight smiled knowing it was me, answering from her message. "Come in!" She said. She grabbed a quill and paper from her desk and walked over to the living room. She sat in her chair, and im guessing im supposed to sit on the couch. I approached the couch and sat down on it, facing Twilight. When Twilight got her notes and quill ready, and then asked the first question, "How did a cat like yourself get turned into a war cat?"

"Its hard to say. I remember a flash in a forest were i was hunting for prey, i remember i was in a clan, then i was showed some of my past back in the labs were i was also worshiping my ancestors, or Starclan. I remember bits of my memory if something reminds me of it. Why and how? Ask John, im sure he would know."

"How do you use that equipment without magic?"

"My Scouter allows me to use anything attacked to it, such as my gun. I can shoot with it simply by saying in my head, fire. Im not an equipment expert, but you can ask Johns friend Delbert."

"Who?"

"Hes not here, but hes like the technology expert."

"Thats facinating!" Said Twilight as she quickly scribbled notes on her paper. She looked up at me again. She starred into my eyes for a moment then asked, "Were your eyes always so good looking?" I was suprised at this comment. "Pardon?"

"Nothing!" She said as she looked away quickly. I smiled. This is one funny pony. "Anyways, what do you eat?"

"Meat and proteins only."

"Do you really have too?"

"Not always. But my diet keeps me at fit as long as i continue to eat meat."

She eyed me for a second before continueing. "What can y-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Yelled a deep voice outside. I looked up confused. I wondered what was this voice? I wanted to investigate. Maybe i can continue talking to Twilight later. "Twilight, ill talk with you later, im going to go see what this is."

"Be careful." She said. As i was halfway to the door i looked at Twilight. "Oh, and if your wondering were i got these eyes, i got them from my fathers side of the family."

"Oh, ok." She said with an akward tone in her voice. I nodded and walked out the door to see a minotaur who had muscles walking in an angry manner in town. I walked to the nearest pony and asked, "Whos that?"

"Thats Iron Will, he seems to be in a bad mood. Something about a guy comparing to him?"

"Thanks." I said walking behind Will, but not too close. I can only guess a strong person that compares to someone like THAT would be Shane. He obviously brags too much. But whenever he compares strength, hes always right. I hope Shane doesnt do anything stupid.

[John, after meeting the thing...]

"So your name is John? What an odd name. But were ever did you come from, or were you came?"

"Well Zecora, i come from a place called Earth, were alot of us humans live. Same with Maliyk." I said pointing at Maliyk. Zecora was an odd zebra, ill give you that. "Your looks are strange, not to be offensive. But your world, is far out of our range."

"Thats true. Heck, i dont even know our distance in our universes." I continued chatting with the zebra, as Maliyk and Pinkie were pulling pranks on ponies. Maliyk, who was getting tought by Pinkie, did quite a good job. But after a couple of minutes, i heard a deep voice, like one you would hear on a hardcore commercial with a buff guy. I said my farewells to Zecora and told Pinkie and Maliyk to come with me. We walked back into town to see Shane, face to face with Iron Will. What was Shane doing this time? Alot of ponies gathered around the two as they continued there 'chat'. I was curious, i mean like, Shane can always take care of himself, unless hes outnumbered, badly. "YOU SAY YOU ARE THE TOUGHEST AROUND?!"

"Well yes ."

"SO INSULTING ME IS YOUR GAME? LETS SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH PAIN!" Yelled Will as he tried to hit Shane. Shane simply put one arm up, completly blocking Wills attack. Shane put up his other finger, and waved it several times saying 'tsk tsk tsk' before kicking Will into a nearby building. A few seconds later, Will stood up with flaring nostrils and enraged alltogether. He charged toward Shane with his horns in front. Shane smiled his full smile, and pulled out his golf club. Shane might use his golf club for a fighting reason. And i guessed right as when Will neared Shane, Shane yelled out,  
"FORE!" And swung his club directly at Wills face, as if it were a golf ball. Will flew up in the air, high in the sky, and landed on the other side of Ponyville. Shane ended the fight quickly, but he also proved he is stronger then Iron Will. "No wait, i mean, HOME RUN!" Alot of ponies cheered his victory, when some nervously backed away. Shane put his club back on his backpack, and used both of his hands, doing a blow kiss to everyone. "Thank you very much!" He said. Im not suprised Shane was able to deal with Iron Will. Shane was always capable of strength. I walked up to Shane and started to speak, but then Shane interuptted me. "Sorry! I cant hear you over my fans!" Shane yelled over the cheering that died down. The ponies then started to return to there normal duties. I then spoke to Shane again, "Shane, you do realize you are not only famous, but notorious as well right? You have every strong pony or animal after you now from what everyone just saw."

"Well, atleast its funner for me!" Said Shane with a wide grin. I facepalmed. Shane was never one to listen to every law or rule. Hes like a rebel. I then returned to Raritys house and walked down the hall toward the living room. I saw the nearest chair and sat down on it, turning off my suit. I closed my eyes and relaxed, for what seemed like a few minutes. I thought of walking in a field of cookies. Strange, but satisfied me. I then woke up from my nap to see it was dusk outside. I must have relaxed for a long time, i thought. I then stood up and stretched out my arms. I realized how hungry i was. I walked into the kitchen to see Ditzy reading mail and eating muffins that i can guess she made. She looked up from reading her mail. "Hello!" She said with a goofy smile. I smiled and said hello. I walked over and got a muffin from a tray that was used to bake them. I picked one up and took a bite. I chewed for a moment, then realized that these are blueberry. I love blueberry! I looked at Ditzy. "Ditzy, these muffins are fantastic! I have eaten blueberry before, but yours, are just perfect!"

"Why thank you, no one has ever said anything about my cooking like that before." She said with a hint of suprise. I then had a question. "Do you deliver your own mail?" I asked. Ditzy looked up from her mail. "Yes." She said.

"Were do you get your mail?"

"The post office." She said while reading some mail. She then got a black envelope. She looked at it puzzled. There was no address, name, or even a note on it. She opened the strange envelope and took out a note. She looked at it for a moment then slowly, fear started to show on her face. "Whats wrong?" I asked. Walking over to Ditzy. I looked at the note she had in her hand, and it read, 'We know you are with the human. We will kill both of you.'. I could have guessed the RPA sent this threat, but this was different. The RPA doesnt send notes. And i dont know who would. Who sends these death notes?

_Heehee, i said Deathnote._

"John... Im scared."

"Dont worry. Death notes normally dont mean any harm. And im always with you. And who would write such a thing?"

"The RPA?"

"No, they dont send letters. They only use there voice to share out news."

"Oh."

"I can investigate sometime later," I said looking at the sky."But its getting late."

"Can i stay with you?" She said.

"Um..." She is in fear from what i know. Heck, who would deny someone who just found a note saying that someone was going to kill them? "Sure." I said. "Oh, thank you so much!" She said, jumping up from were she sat. I walked up the stairs as Ditzy followed me. I walked into my room as Ditzy followed. I looked around, and i saw only a couch, and my bed. "You can sleep in my bed, i can sleep on the couch."

"Uh, ok." She said. She walked over to the covers and got in bed, as i walked over to the couch and lay down on it, placing my hands on my stomach. I looked over to Ditzy who was laying down. "Good night." I said. "Good night!" She replied. I reached for the light and turned it off. I placed my glasses on a nearby coffee table, and drifted into a nice sleep.

[Rarity]

I walked out of the bathroom, to see that Ditzys door was open. I walked over to the room to see that Ditzy was not there. I then was somehow drawn to Johns room, were i can make out two shapes. Ditzy and John i can guess. I smiled. They were great friends. Ditzy never really had a friend who cared about her. Now why is Ditzy in Johns room in the first place? I walked downstairs to see an opened black envelope, signed to Ditzy. It read, 'We know your with the human. We will kill both of you.'. That explains alot! But what a dreadful note! Who would send such a thing? Im glad John is willingly to stay with Ditzy. I then went back upstairs to my room, so i can go into a ladies slumber.

**Dont forget to leave a review for this chapter! Onward!**


	8. Zarkindos

**Another chapter is here! Enjoy this chapter!**

[Claw Hospital]

I heard voices around me, Muffled. My vision was black, and i can feel nothing. Am i dead? I then realized that my vision was booting up. I then knew that i survived that cats attack. I almost died! Thanks to that good for nothing BFS brown cat. I then saw i was in a hospital bed, with bandages all over my chest. My golden armor now penetrated and some green ooze marking it. I could only move my head around for i was weak with pain. I saw that Claw and Stripe were standing on both sides of me. Stripe then spoke, "You almost got killed by attacking the BFS cats! Your lucky you even survived!" He said with a stern voice. Claw silenced him, as he started to speak. "Stinger, you survived."

"A-and what does, that... have to do with m-me?" I said with a weak voice. Its going to be a while before i recover. Claw looked at Stripe then back to me. "No one has ever survived an attack with shock claws from Ghostheart like that." So that cats name is Ghostheart? Damn, he almost got mine! I guess they dont call him Ghostheart for nothing. Claw continued, "Of all soldiers that served with us, your the first to survive a blow like that. I will need your kind of strength to be examined by scientist, because your also the most fit of BeeJets."

I nodded slowly. My strength? Sure. I dont care. Its not like i have anything better to do.

"Normally," Claw continued. "I dont heal soldiers right away, but this is important. I shall heal you, but just this once, to test your ability. Having this kind of strength in our hands, and finding the source can make us unstoppable." He then looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"I sure a-am!"

"Ok, this might hurt for a second. Dont be suprised." Claw raised one claw toward my chest. But it didnt glow green like they always do. The claw glowed blue. He then stabbed his claw into my chest. I groaned in pain for a moment. Was he trying to kill me?! "Dont worry Stinger, Im only healing you." After a few seconds, my whole body now covered in a blue energy, turned white. Claw took his claw out of my chest and now looked into my eyes. The glowing of white covered my vision, so now i was blind for a moment. Then the white energy died down, i felt like a million bucks. I looked at my chest, now it was completely fine. I stood up to realize im up and ready. Claw chuckled. "Now stinger, we must go the lab."

A few minutes of walking down a hall, we came across the research labs. Once we entered we saw our best two scientists, Oval, an Ant, and Slug, a Slugger. "Hello Stinger! What brings you to the research labs," He looked up at Claw, "With Claw too?"

"We need to research Stinger for an ability he might have. He survived a shock claw hit, and if we can find the source of his power, we can create a similar device for every soldier."

"Sounds great!" Said Oval. "Lets get started right away." Said Slug.

[1 hour of searching...]

"I dont think we will find the source Claw..."

"Keep seraching!" He yelled as he banged his claws on a table. "Wait, im picking up something." said Slug. I stood bored in a tesy chamber, waiting to do something. "The source is coming from the ribs. There is a power source inside of them. Stinger, did something happen to your ribs in life?"

"I do remember spilling a glowing yellow liquid on it one day..."

"Yellow liquids..." Said Oval, flipping pages in a book. "A-HA!" Said Oval. "What is it?" Said Claw. "It appears you spilled Infected Celestial Acid onto your chest when you were..."

"On a mountain."

"That explains alot. Anyways, we shall see an ability for BeeJets. Stripe, you can enter." Stripe entered the chamber, and stood next to me. "Now, i will place 2 exact copies of rocks on the ground. See that red wall? Throw the rock at it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Stripe picked up a rock and threw it at the red wall as hard as he could. Oval simply read out 60 mp/h speed with low force. I then picked up my rock. I prepared to throw it, and when i swung, not even trying, i felt a strange energy come from my chest. The rock sent flying toward the wall, and shattered a piece of the wall off. "AMAZING! Thats 140 mp/h with high force! This is just what we need." I didnt even try. How strong will i be with my full force?

"So what now?" Said Claw.

Oval looked at Claw. "Now we test the biotic." Said Oval with a devilish grin.

[Fluttershys home]

I tended to Fluttershys garden as she went into town to buy food for her animals. I do find it kind of strange that one of RBPA's most advanced soldiers is gardening. I watered the last of the flowers in the yard, as i walked back inside the house to see Razorclaw eyeing a mouse in the distance. Razorclaw licked his lips as he stood up and slowly walked toward it. I quickly blocked Razorclaws path and made a 'What are you doing?' expression. "Oh come on! I havent eaten mice in days!" Complained Razorclaw. I pointed at Fluttershy in the distance, and made a talking motion toward her. I believe he got the message, as he walked out the door toward Fluttershy. From the window, i can tell what they both were saying. "I need to eat mice." Said Razorclaw.

"But you cant!"

"Why the hell not? I live on them!"

"Its just, cannibalism!"

"Back home, i eat animals. I am willingly risking to eat something at a cost."

"What if i just gave you fish?"

"The thing those river cats eat? No thanks!"

"No, these kind are cooked."

"Cooked fish? Never tried it. Fine ill try this 'cooked' fish."

Fluttershy smiled as she reached in her bag for a cooked fish. She pulled out a fish and placed it next to Razorclaw, and walked off. Razorclaw sniffed the fish, then eyes went wide. He ate the fish fiendishly as he made a mess. Fluttershy walked next to me and gasped at the sight i was looking at. "Does he normally eat his food like that?" I nodded yes. Razorclaw never had food manners. Fluttershy then looked at me. "Why dont you talk anymore? Cant you just talk?"

I looked at Fluttershy, now this is one of the only times i must speak. I personally find it highly uncomfortable. "Its just unsettling." I said, with a unfamiliar voice. I have never actually heard my own voice before. Except for the time i saved Fluttershy. "I think you have a great voice!"

"Others might not take kindly to it. There more used to it when i dont speak."

"They need to know!"

"Now is not the time. Although, maybe tommorow." I said. It was morning, and i wanted to get some fresh air. I walked outside, leaving Fluttershy behind. "Were are you going?" She asked. I looked back. "Taking a walk." I said. "Oh, ok. I will be helping the animals." She walked inside, and i continued to town. It took a few minutes, and the roads were packed with ponies. I went to an 'hoof-wrestling' contest not far from anything else. The contest has not started and there was a tournament board not far from the post. There can be 16 ponies in the contest. I did not reconize a single one, except AppleJack, the farm pony. "Are you goin to join teh contest?" I turned around to see Applejack. I shurgged. "You must! Its a grand competition!" I thought for a moment. "There is also a prize, its 150 bits."

That sounded like enough for me. And im guessing thats the currency. I nodded a yes toward Applejack, and we both went up to the board. Only one slot remain. I wrote down my name and placed an old image of me when i first joined the RBPA. Alot of the competitors snickered when they saw me. My arms were rather thin, but the training i gained can be a great turn on the tables. Theres horses, have alot of strength. I hope im strong enough. Since there are 16 ponies (One person) and we all go head on, there will be 8 left. then 4, then the finals. thats... 3 battles, then the finale. Hopefully i will make it atleast to there. I was up against a brown stallion, who seemed to have his mane cover his eyes. He snickered and i placed my hand with his hoof, on a table. "Is everypony ready? GO!" I started right away, getting a great start on the battle. I had no struggle with this pony. He may have looked tough, but he can easily be beaten. He was sweating and now had a struggling face. I simply kept a blank expression as i slammed his hoof on the table, showing my victory. After a few shocked glances of how i just did that, the others continued there battle. When everyone was done, i was up against a... Royal guard? I gave him a puzzled look. He seemed to have caught on pretty quickly, because he replied "Im on break." He said simply. I gave him a nod as i placed my elbow on the table. The guard was rather big, and pretty strong looking, but he obviously had no strategy for how he would stop me. Lets just call it a lack of intellegences.

"Is everypony ready for the next round?" Said the announcer. "THEN LETS GO!"

The guard had quite great strength, putting my arm at the 45 degree mark. I cant let up! I needed to think fast. I decided to stare into his eyes as we go. I started out, as the guard starred back, with a smile. After a bit, we were back to the middle, as the guard seemed confused as i continue to stare at him. I started to feel my hand going foward beating the guard as he now looked at me with a nervous facial expression. I used the last bit of my energy to smack down his hoof on the table. I won again, recieving looks, but with interest rather then suprise.

"Can he beat Applejack?"

"Nah! She wins every competition! What makes you think he'll win?"

"I dont know... He just seems sure of it."

These ponies didnt know what i was thinking, but i was thinking, if Applejack wins every time, maybe a suprise show of her losing to me might just be so shocking to make others faint. I was happy on this idea, but my face kept blank. The last four of us, Me, Applejack, A big red pony, and Pinkie? If i face Pinkie, something might happen, she is the strangest 'thing' I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Ok everyone return to the tables!" I walked to a table, and sat down. I looked at the board, and saw i was up against Pinkie. Great. A pink blur came to the chair on the other side, as the pony looked at me with an excited expression. "Oh! How strong are you? Because im strong too! Do you work out? iworkoutalotandimsureyoudotobecauseyougotthisfaran dimcurious!whotrainedyou?wasitjohn?ohohohoh!teachm elater!"

You may have not noticed, but my eyes twitched from what i was listening too. "Is everypony ready? LETS GET THIS STARTED!"

Immediatly, my arm was pushed down by Pinkies arm. My hand is already near the table, and im very close to losing. Pinkie kept a happy expression. She annoys me, and how is she this strong? God, she works at a sweets shop, and smells like cotton candy. I then tried to raise my hand, but only to 45 degrees. Pinkie was chatting and rambling through out the whole thing. I started baring my teeth, for one, im using alot of strength, and two, Pinkie is ticking me off. After a few minutes, Pinkie seemed to forget what she was doing because she was now losing pressure onto my hand. I decided to finish her off, so i slammed her hoof on the table, once again, winning. Pinkie, just continued talking and didnt notice a thing, then just walked off. What the hell is wrong with that pony?

"Well ill be. I never thought ya would make it this far." I turned around to see Applejack standing there. From what i can tell, im guessing the final battle is against AppleJack. Later after a short break, i looked at a table. It seemed everyone was watching, I saw the BFS, the Mane 6 (Excluding Applejack and Twilight), John, Ditzy, Maliyk, and Shane. Along with alot of other ponies i dont know. I slowly walked over to the table Applejack was sitting at, and sat down. Everyone was silent, as i put my elbow on the table, keeping a blank expression. Applejack, who had hind hooves on the table with straw in her mouth, looked up and spit it out, then sat down in a normal position. She looked at me with determination,

"Your going down!" She said. I simply did nothing. She then put her hoof with my hand, and the announcer got back to talking, "Ok n-now this is new! Are you two ready? Then lets start!"

Right away, i knew i needed to start strong, for Pinkie got me off guard that time. Everyone around cheered on, for both me and Applejack. We both stayed at the middle, as we both tried to push on. I started to sweat and bare my teeth. Im not going to last much longer if i dont do something fast! Applejack seemed to not be struggling or sweating at all! She smiled and stared into my eyes, and then i decided, since im not going to win, might as well use my full and last strength. I then pushed as hard as possible, surprising Applejack. Then she fought back, trying to keep it at the middle. She succeeded, but now we must continue! I then felt numb. Im going to lose focus soon. This is too much for me, i need to pull out. I pushed one last time, to fail, and get my hand slammed on the table. Everyone cheered Applejack, as i stood up to shake her hoof. She reached out, when suddenly i fell over with no energy left. I blacked out, maybe i shouldnt have tried TOO hard. I guess i deserved it.

[Rob Remeriks Office]

I sat at my desk, looking out the window, bored out of my mind. As an attorney, im supposed to be defending the, defendant. I wore my usual brown suit with black tie with brown hat. I was playing with a pencil for a few minutes, until my assistant Charles burst in the room. "Sir! The newspaper!" He said.

"Hmm?" I looked at the newspaper he handed to me on my desk. I opened it, and what i found was very shocking. "'RBPA Leader mysteriously disappears, and Claw war is now over'..."

"Its odd sir! No one has heard from John since!"

I rubbed my chin. Another case to investigate? Maybe. I then flipped the page. There was an article saying Equestria. I wonder what that means? It said:

'Rob Remerik, we need you...'

I jumped. Why does it say my name in this?! There is a picture showing a Purple/pink star thing on it, name saying Twilight Splarkle. Odd name, but i dont judge. "Is something wrong sir?"

"No nothing at all assistant char-" I then felt a stabbing pain in my chest, as i fell to the ground.

I was falling... Falling... Falling... Forever...

Then i fell into the ground of lush green grass, right on my face. Oddly, i didnt die from such an impact. I groaned from the pain that shot up my spine as i stood up. "God damn it." I opened my eyes to see that i fell next too a candy looking house, and no one is around. Odd. I decide to enter the odd looking candy house. "Hello?" I said. I walked up to a counter of what looked like a resturant, of sweets. There was a ringing thing on the counter, so i decide to ring it. Just then, a pink, pony(?) jumped into my face and blew up a cannon of some sort, sending me flying toward the wall. I quickly stand up, seeing a pony stare face-to-face with me. "HI! You must be new here just like John!" John? Hes here?

"Who are you?! are you trying to rob me? I know martial arts!"

"No silly! I just wanted to give you a welcome to Ponyville!" Pony, ville?

"Oh! Twilight told me that if i saw a guy in a brown suit, let her know!"

Twilight... She wanted me... What for?

"I dont know what she wanted you for, lets ask her!"

"Alright bu- Wait... How did you know what i said in my head?!"

"Lucky guess, now cmon lets go!"

[A few minutes later...]

Me and Pinkie pie came up to a tree that was hollowed into a library. Looked like a strange exterior in my opinion and could use more formal outlook with a better, shine. As me and Pinkie approached the door, a purple glow came across the door, as it opened. I waited to see a purple unicorn, holding a book with some sort of magic and opening a door without even physically touching the objects. "Hello Rob, sorry to bother you of the other world, but i need your help along with John."

"First of all, why should i help you? Secondly, Which John?"

"This world is at stake against an evil force known as Claws Army. The John i am talking about is the one with robotic looking armor."

Now i have heard everything.

"So, what is it you needed me for?"

"Multiple reasons. First, i need help studying the technology of this Feline claw specimen recovered from John. Next you can investigate a "Black Mail", im sure you have a good history with investigating."

"Uh, Ok. But how did you even get me here?"

"Does that even matter now?" Said a voice. An armored flying man came down from the sky next to the library. John. "Now we need to focus on Claw and how to stop him."

"John, were were you during the past time?" Asked Twilight.

"I built a sattelite able to cover most of Equestria, making sure Claw doesnt do anything else destructive." John then looked at me. "I need you to analyze the technology of Claw with Twilight, dont fail me Rob, were in a crysis." He said as he flew off once more.

I looked back up were John flew off. This world is odd, and requires help from me. I looked back toward Twilight. "Why did you choose me and not another investigator?"

"John mentioned you and reccomended you for the job."

I rubbed my chin. "One last question," I said. "How much will i be payed?"

"Earth or Equestrian currency?"

"Earth."

"You may want to ask John about that one. Now, lets get to studying!"

"You seem rather excited." I said as we entered the library toward a desk. "I enjoy my work."

"You dont say?" I saw a dead Infected BFS cat on the desk. It was dead, but still glowing green with its shiny silver plating. "I dont understand what this is. Maybe you do?"

"I can check it." I looked around. "Uh, were are the surgeon tools?"

"Oh, here you go" Said Twilight as she handed me the surgeon bag. "Right." I said. I opened the bag to find alot of similar tools, just like in the hospitals back on earth. I picked the saw and put on the gloves, and started cutting the silver plating off the cat. As green ooze (Blood) spilled out of the corpse. "Gross..." Said Twilight. "Nothing i havent seen" I said. I ripped off the plating with my hands to see inner organs, not similar to a normal being. Most of the inner pieces are robotic, mixed with organs, odd. This is going to take some time...

[Shane, Ponyville]

I walked along side Rainbowdash, taking a stroll through town. "Do you ever wonder what John looks like without his glasses?" Asked Rainbowdash. I looked at her. "I have seen him without them before. He looks better without them"

"How does he look without them?"

"Pretty cool. But he 'Needs' them. Not sure why, im guessing for eye sight." I said. I looked over to my right to see a group of what looked like a gang.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Rainbowdash. I looked blankly at Rainbowdash. "Who are these people?"

"There a gang that no one has stopped. I have once seen them shoplift. So uncool."

"Ive seen worse. Stand back."

"What do you think your doing?!" I looked at Rainbowdash. "My job." I said looking back at the gang hanging out in the alley. I walked toward the ponies, as they looked up from there conversation. "Who are you? You better get out of here before you wake up in a trash can human."

"Im Shane, the Lawbringing gangster, now you better leave quietly, or i will have to kick your ass." I said nicely. "Screw you! Get em boys!" Said the female leader. the Three stallions ran toward me, ready to strike. I simply pulled my fist back and punched the first stallion, hitting the next, just stunning the second. The other one tried to tackle me, but i just slammed his face outhanded, then kicked his stomach, then as i walked toward the leader, i did a final kick to the stunned stallion, before facing the leader. "What is your gangs name, leader and hideout?" I asked.

"I wont tell you a thing!"

"Oh really?" I said. I kicked up a trash can lid to my hand and wacked it across the leaders face, sending her flying toward the wall. I walked over to her and held her by her neck. "Are you willing to go another time?" I asked, she was bleeding from her mouth lightly and had a black eye. "Go to hell." She said.

"Your choice." I said as i threw her toward a trash can and walked over. I emptied a trash can and slammed it onto the ponies head. I put the can on its side, and rolled it down the alley, until it hit the wall. I then walked over to the trash can and pulled the pony out. "I wont ask again, Were. Is. Your. HIDEOUT?!"

"Ok, ok! Its located near sugar cube corner, with the building with boards on the windows and d-doors! Our leader is known as Split, can i go n-now?"

"Sure." I said as i threw the pony once more on the ground. I walked back toward Rainbowdash who stared at me in shock. "What the buck do you do for a living?!"

"Well, im a lawbringing gangster, who eliminates bad gangs, and athouritys dont like me for doing there job. Im kind of like bad cop, only im not a cop. More of a good gangster."

"Well," Said Rainbowdash. "That. Was. AWESOME! But, your style of what you wear, could be about 20% cooler."

"Thanks for the advice. Hey wanna tag along as i take out this gang?"

"Sure why not?"

[Minutes later...]

Here we are. At the home of the gang known as 'The Splitters'. Brings back good times of my formal life. Time to act once more. "Wait here." I said to Rainbowdash. I walked up to the boarded door and ripped off the boards. I bust the door down to see only dusty furniture and a stairway down. Obviously the stairway must lead to the lair. moments after i reached the basement, i heard rock music. I saw a door and what looked like a passcode door. Hmmm, should i ask? Nah, i could just bust it down. I backed up my leg and pounded it. The door went flying, and i saw atleast ten members just staring at me, and the leader in the chair pointed at me and said, "Stop him."

The members then tried to attacked me, only to get bloody faces by a punch of me. I then threw one of the members toward another member, knocking him down. I picked up a nearby chair and swung it toward the nearest pony. I felt something hit my neck. I saw a pool cue in half on the ground. I turned around and grabbed that member by the neck, and threw it toward the leader. The leader blocked the attack, then stood up. "You are tough. But prove yourself against me."

"Bring it!" I yelled. The leader vanished then used her tail to strangle my neck. This mare was suprisingly strong, and able to defeat me. No way im letting that happen. I grabbed the leader from behind and threw her in front of me, then i put my foot on her neck. "Who are you?"I said.

"Im..." She took off her hood. "Pinkie pie!"

"W-Wha...?"

"Yup!" She said standing up. "I had a gang just for you to take out! I knew you could do it!"

"Wait, you knew of the shoplifting, harrassment, and loitering?"

"Yup!"

"Uh, you do realize that this is illegal, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So, i guess im going to have to take you into custody..."

"Ok! Cuff me!"

She seemed rather happy to be imprisoned. "Ok, now just, uh, follow me."

[Moments later...]

"Why is Pinkie pie in cuffs?" Asked Rainbowdash.

"Apparently, she is the one making this gang do bad things, and i guess i have to turn her in."

"What?!"

"Its true!" Said Pinkie pie in delight "I made this gang to see what Shane would do! My plan worked! I wonder what food they give you in jail..."

"No way im letting a friend of mine to into custody!"

"Sorry RD, its the law. If you try to stop them, then..." I prepared a face.

"I would have to say: YOU BETRAYED THE LAW!"

[Minutes later...]

"Heres your bounty human. 125 bits. Nice job."

"No problem." I said as the athouritys took away Pinkie pie, as she babbled on and on about questions...

"I cant believe that Pinkie pie did that..." Said Rainbowdash.

"Well, in the buisness, what can you expect? Besides, im sure Pinkie can get through this" I said. I looked up. Its getting kinda dark. "Hey Rainbowdash, wanna go back to your place? Its kinda late."

"Ugh, fine, one more time, why cant you just get your own place though?"

"I lack the funds to own one."

"Oh right, you should do more hunting!"

"I will."

"Anyways, lets get going."

[John, Construction of a new DitzyDoo house]

"Alright, im sure if i can put cement filling here... And planks here... That could work... wait that doesnt fit well with roomy areas... Hmmm..." I thought as i looked at virtual blueprints through my visor. I am able to draw out these ideas on to an actual blueprint. Im doing simple construction until i can hire workers, i was never someone like a carpenter.

"Hows construction going?"

"Hm?" I looked behind me to see DitzyDoo looking at the complex blueprints, but something on her eyes said she understood pieces of it. "So far, i can find improvements from the last one, that can last longer, and give it a better interior, along with a stronger structure incase of another incident."

DitzyDoo tilted her head. I sighed. "This ones going to be better and nicer on the inside and out."

"Thats great!"

Sometimes DitzyDoo can be hard to explain things too. But she is really nice to have as a friend.

"Wait, am i paying for this?" She asked.

"What for?" I replied.

"Well... Last time, when i damaged Town Hall, i had to pay a, 'small' fine to cover for it."

"No, i will be doing this for free. Even if i have to pay it for you. Thats what friends are for."

"Oh thank you so much!" She cheered as she jumped up to hug me. Friendship is magic, i can see why now. "Well, i have to get back to the blueprints."

"Ok! I need to deliver mail. See you later!" She said with a happy tone. She trotted off while putting on her hat and bag. I turned on my mic toward Ghostheart.

"Ghost, can you keep an overwatch on DitzyDoo? That note we got, i have a bad feeling about it."

"How could i possibly say no? Of course i would."

"Thanks Ghost." Bzzt! Now back to those blueprints...

This type of wood can resist direct contact alot better, but this one is resistant to elements...

[Atleast one hour later...]

The blueprint is complete! Instead of a treehouse, its a house on a durable pillar, with a nice large shrub on top. Like an imrpovement of the original. Now if only i can build this with my spawning skills...

"John!" Said a static like voice. I turned on my mic. "Ghostheart? Whats wrong?"

"Its the one you w- Hes trying- Hel-"

"Oh no..." I turned on my boosters to get to Ghosthearts destination as fast as i could.

[5 minutes earlier...]

I watched DitzyDoo go door to door delivering mail. It wasnt too bad watching her for an hour. She sang most of the way, greeted alot of ponies with kindness, and seemed as happy as a kit with alot of milk. But then, there were ponies in grey robes next to a dark green building. From what i can make out, i think it said "Zarkindos." Odd name. But as DitzyDoo passed by, one of the ponies whispered to the other ones. There were 3 total, and under there grey robe was a completely covering black suit. Only dark green shades were visible. But then one neared DitzyDoo as she walked along. She tried to back up, only to bumb into another pony. From my perked hearing, i can make out: "You remember that note we sent you in black?"

I took action.

I sprang from my cover, knocking down the pony behind, then by using my consentration, i was able to block the first ones attack, then block the others from getting DitzyDoo. Now with all 3 knocked down and stunned, "Ditzy! Run!" I yelled.

She hesitated for a moment, then flew back the way she came. Then, i heard trotting from behind. I turned around to see alot of grey hooded ponies standing before me. I cant kill them. I dont know if they are a religous type. Im not sure. But then, one moved at lightning speed and somewhat, 'Punched' me. So they want to play that game huh? I thought. I used all my energy to focus, and made time seem slow. There was one moving fast. Time to use combat, i dodged his attack, then used my shock stun on him with my claws sending him back. Suprisingly, he landed on his feet, only getting pushed back a couple feet, spreading dust around him. These were not normal ponies. Then they all started rushing toward me, so i tried my hardest to fend them off.

For Commander Cervantes.

I dodged the first one, then stunned the second, the third, i scratched on the face, and then i got slammed by the fourth. I noticed there was black ink on my claws, not blood. This is very unusual. After that, i got hit on the head, then the stomach. I need to avoid these ponies, i cannot defeat them alone. I was able to contact John, before they caught me. "John! Its the one you were talking about, hes trying to kill DitzyDoo, help me..." As i colapsed.

[John]

I flew further, until i saw a grey blur below me. Ditzy? I looked behind me, to see DitzyDoo flying toward the construction site. I flew after her as i called out her name. "DitzyDoo!" I yelled.

She turned around to see me. "John!" She flew toward me until we were face to face in midflight. "Ditzy, what happened?! Were is Ghostheart?!"

"These... Ponies, they tried to...Kill me... From the note..."

Bastards! They try to lay a hoof on my friends...

"What about Ghostheart?"

"Hes... I dont know, i saw him fighting the ponies, but he looked like he was losing..."

This is not good. I am going to get Maliyk to help me in this one. "Ditzy, listen to me."

"Ok..."

"I want you to go to Twilights to tell Twilight that me and Maliyk are on a rescue mission. Stay there were it is safe. Take this with you, you can contact me with it." I said as i handed her an earpiece. "Now go, this could be the source of our problems..."

"Ok John. Please, come back safely."

"Dont worry, i will" I said as i flew toward Apple Acres. What is going to happen to Ghostheart? Will i be there in time? Damn it, no time to lose, i must hurry.

[Moments later...]

I was heading too fast as i landed too hard next to the Barn, were AppleJack and Maliyk were standing.

"What in tarnation?"

"Yeah John, whats the big deal?"

"Its an emergency, Ghostheart has been captured! I need you for this Maliyk."

"Well why didnt you say so?! Lets go!"

"Now hold on, you mean tha' cat was captured? Ba' what?"

"I dont know. Some type of pony, but not normal... No time to lose, cmon Maliyk!"

"Roger dodger!" He said as we flew off. I hope were not too late!

[Moments later...]

We neared the location were Ghostheart was last seen. We saw a building called 'Zarkindos'. That had grey hooded ponies in front of it. If i can grab video archive from Ghostheart... Yes! Hmm... These are definently the same ponies from earlier. What do they have against me and Ditzy? "Alright Maliyk, we need to be stealth, you think you can handle it?"

"No"

"Um, ok, you want to just go blazing through?"

"Yeah! Lets do this- WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There goes our cover. Maliyk and i ran toward the first 2 guards. Maliyk did a simple hit-and-run for a quick stun, while i did a powerful uppercut, barley marking the pony, but keeping it down. Then on the roof, some of the Ponies up there had special crossbow-like weapons as they shot at us. Worst part, there posion tipped. "Dodge!" I yelled to Maliyk. I made sure my tri-beam wrist laser was on stun, so i dont kill the ponies. I shot one in the head once, to see him still standing. Shooting a few more bursts knocked him out cold. I repeated this with the second pony. One more. This pony shot its arrow as it grazed my arm, leaving an acid bubble like trail on it. I used a full burst to instantly knock out the pony. "Little help?" Said Maliyk. I looked over to see him fighting 3 ponies at once. Oddly enough, one was wearing a red hoodie instead of a grey one. I used my tribeam, but it deflected off of her. Then he looked at me and raised her hoodie. A unicorn. She used her magic to shoot a dark ball at me. Ha! I can use my pulse powers to delfect this attack. This suprised the pony as it backfired, and Maliyk finished off the unicorn with a sucker punch. No more ponies came out.

"Whoohoo! We did it son!" He said. He looked down at one of the knocked out ponies.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F*CK OUT! Hehehe!"

"Enough chit-chat, lets go get our buddy."

Me and Maliyk bust through the door to see Ghostheart, beaten and bloody, standing in a room. "Cmon Ghost! Lets get out of here!" Thats when an oversized pony came out. Wearing a black hoodie and Red covering with green shades. My guess is a boss. "You shall not pass. This is private property."

"My ass!" Said Maliyk as he tried to punch the pony. Only to shake his hand in pain after the impact. Then he was simply slapped aside with a single move of the pony.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are many. We are children of Zarkindos. I am Prime, manager of this area. You shall not succeed in your mission. You have already failed."

I used my plasma shield and through it at the pony only to deal no damage, then i used my sword from my back, and slashed as hard as i could, actually making him bleed.

"Ugh... Huh?" He mumbled. "No! Not Celestial! The worst type of material! It insults Zarkindos!"

"Then you shall do as i ask. Let my friend go, and i wont kill you."

"Why should i trust you?" He asked. I raised my sword.

"No, no wait! You can have him back! I-i dont want any trouble!"

[Minutes later...]

As we walked away from the building, i started using my healing factor on Ghostheart. I needed to ask Ghostheart a few things. "Ghostheart, i owe you big time. You protected one of my best friends and for that i thank you. How does a raise sound?"

"Sounds good. Always good to help a friend."

"Aww man, why dont i get stuff like that?!" Said Maliyk.

"You never do an 'outstanding effort'" I replied.

"Oh yeah, right."

Bzzt! "Is this thing on? Ok, John? Its me Twilight. I think you need to see this. Rob found something."

"Alright, im on my way." Bzzt!

"Who was that?" Asked Maliyk.

"Twilight, saying they found something useful on the corpse. And its a big one..."

**Like it? Dont forget to leave a review! It really helps!**

**Note: The characters Rob Remerik, Prime, Children of Zarkindos are my own OC, any related characters are completely coincidental.**

**And, just a reminder that chapters may be changed and edited, thanks to the awesome review of monkeyboyinc. We thank you.**


	9. Shane strikes again!

**Its been a while! Im back! And more chapters are rising! Editing will appear in older chapters as well.**

**Enjoy, and dont forget to leave a review!**

[John, Twilights Library]

I walked through the door with Maliyk and Ghostheart at my sides, thinking of what they could have found. I have never found anything unusual on a corpse of a Claw soldier, unless you count the bad smell or lack or organs. I saw Twilight and Rob analyzing the odd green sphere on the desk. I walked over to see that it was moving, or pumping like a heart. "What is it?" I asked.

"Were not sure what it is. But it seems to have life in it." Twilight replied. I used my scanner from my visor to see what this artifact is. To my suprise, it seemed to be an AI core, but made partially of organs, mostly tech. "This is an AI core."

"Whats an AI core?" Asked Twilight.

"AI stands for Artifical Intellegents. They act like a normal creature such as you or me, but can be programmed or changed from there own will at points. Otherwise, acts normal in every way."

"Thats amazing!"

"But thats not all we found" Said Rob. He picked up one of what seemed like the eye of the infected BFS cat. The eye seemed to be grey now, instead of red. But the eye was still functional. Odd...

"Hey John, is it possible for you to hack that thing to be good?" Asked Maliyk.

"I can try. Rob, attach that eye to the heart."

"Uh, ok." Rob placed the eye on the heart, were it seemed like it were alive, in this case it was. I placed my left hand on the heart, then entered its coding...

[AI CORE #6249 CODING SYSTEM]

I was now inside of the AI's coding system. From my friends point of view, i was standing there with my eyes closed. Im sure one of my friends are going to explain what im doing. I walked around the odd black area with green codes flying by. I saw what seemed to be the main power source of the codes. I flew over codes that seemed like seas to the main source of codes. I opened the core and peered inside. I placed my left hand inside of the code ball, and saw alot of codes being writen on my screen. With my powers to manipulate codes, i tried my best to change most of them. Moments later, the codes colors changed to a light blue, and i used my wrist tool to return to the real world...

[Back at Twilights...]

I opened my eyes to see now that the heart of the AI was now a lightblue, and the eye was now a dark purple. This is very odd... Normally Claw soldiers are supposed to be green. Maybe something i did changed that...

"John, what did you do?" Asked Twilight.

"I just went inside of the core." I replied.

"But how? You were standing here the whole time!"

"It seemed that way, but my consiousness was inside of the of the AI core, i changed the coding, and now i guess its blue..."

"Hey, maybe if we reattach this new core to the corpse, maybe it would be good." Exclaimed Rob.

"Maybe... Only one way to find out."

[Later...]

After reattaching every organ to the wounded body, the body started to rise. It looked around for a bit, as its green glow turned blue, and its eyes purple. Ghostheart aimed his gun toward the new cat, just to be sure there is no hostility.

"Were, were am i?" It asked.

"You dont remember what you did?" I asked.

"What am i? Who are you?" It said as it looked at its paws. i looked around a bit to know who is here now. "Im John, this is Maliyk, Ghostheart, Rob, Twilight, and DitzyDoo."

"DitzyDoo... I know someone named Claw that told me to eliminate some of these mentioned people. I dont want to now... I feel different from the rest..."

Maliyk looked at me. "Great job John! A new ally with Claw Intel! And you seem to have a thing with reprogramming Claw bots."

"What is my name? I dont remember anything about me..."

"What should we call it?" Asked Twilight.

"We shall decide if 'he' wants to make his own." I relpied. I looked at the blue and silver cat. "What would you like to be called?"

"I remember what i used to be called... Didnt like... I would like to be called Ocean... It sounds like a beautiful name for me... I have always wanted to see it..."

"Seriously?" Rob mumbled.

"Ok, Ocean, would you like to get your bearings of this area?" I asked.

"Yes, i would like that." Said Ocean.

[Around half an hour later...]

"...And here is Apple Acres. I guess that concludes our tour. Say, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Said Maliyk.

"Sure" I said. "What is eating?" Asked Ocean.

"Oh uh, its something you eat, with your mouth, to stay alive." Said Maliyk.

"I dont think AI can eat." He said.

"Atleast try! I bet you'll love it!"

"If you say so..." Said Ocean as he walked with me and Maliyk. I looked back to see Ghostheart looking at Apple acres. "Ghost, you coming?"

"No, i got buisness to take care of." He said.

"Alright, we will be at Pinkies, see you there."

"Alright." He said.

Buisness? What kind?

[Ghostheart]

I walked through the entrance of Apple Acres on the trail to were Applejack lives. I need to speak with her of an ancident from days ago. I continued down the road to see alot of trees in an ordered fashion with ripe red apples on them. I dont normally eat fruit, but i know its crisp and delicious. Later i came across a barn like house, with an old pony in a rocking chair out in front. Over to my right i saw a large red pony, male, pulling a cart of apples. Oddly enough, on its right shoulder was a large bandage for a cut, large enough to be a sword. I wonder what did that?

"Hey Ghost, whatcha doin here?" I looked over to my left to see Applejack looking at me, just a few feet away. "Do you remember mentioning a cat problem?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was wondering, were and when do they come? I can put an end to the problem."

"Thats mighteh fine kind of ya to do such a nice thing for me."

"Always glad to help." I relied.

"They come at the southern part of the Acres, at sunset. Come back soon now ya hear?"

"I do. Ill be back soon"

"Glad to hear it."

[Minutes later...]

After taking a jog over too the southern part of the Acres, i came to the southern border within a few minutes, i guess a cats stamina pays off every once in a while. I stayed at the border, sharpening my claws, and tinkering with my eye/ear piece. Later near sunset, i detected movement not far from me. I used my stealth to good use, until i came across a few cats, which are normal size, not like me. Since i am a cat as well, i can easily make out what they are saying.

"So, what tree do you want to mark as our territory next DragonFang?"

"I would like this tree from rot tree to be marked. Those Four-legs wont know whats happening once its too late."

A bad clan i see. I can stop this, pretty quickly. Or not if i have to face the whole clan on my own. But then again, im like a god compared to them. Events can be odd. Time to intercept these clan cats. I simply walked out infront of them, which sort-of scared them. "Gah!" Said the young cat. DragonFang puffed out his chest.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Someone who is asking you to leave this land."

"Why should i listen to you, oversized cat?"

"Because i will be forced to remove to remove you if you do not comply."

The cat stared at me with cold stone eyes. Then he dashed toward me and tried to attack me on my chest. After he tried to hit it, nothing happened to me, he then stared confused at me.

"They dont call me Ghostheart for nothing." (Because attacking his chest, or hearts location deals no damage) As i simply picked up the cat with my mouth onto his neck, and threw him off the land, as the other followed. DragonFang stood back up, and yelled back as he ran off:

"We'll Be back!"

"I look foward to it." I said as i walked off toward Applejacks house.

[Later...]

"Ghost, your back! Tell me how it went" Said Applejack.

I told her all of the events that had happened so far.

"Hmm, a clan of cats? I reckon that there not done yet of doin' territory war."

"It was a pleasure doing a favor for a friend."

"Please take this as a reward." She said as she handed me a bag. Its filled with 50 bits, you do a good job for a cat."

"Thanks." I said as i picked it up with my assistant arm and put it in my bag. I looked up at the sky to see it was close to being dark.

"Why dontcho stay here for tonight?" Said Applejack.

"Sure." I said as i walked inside the house with Applejack. After climbing the stairs, a little pony came running up to me. "Woah! Its a giant cat! You sure dont look like a lion for tiger!"

"Applebloom! Its not nice to go bursting out on our guests!"

"No, no its alright." I said. I looked down at the little pony. "My name is Ghostheart. Im going to be staying here for tonight. Nice meeting you Applebloom."

"Your so cool!" She said.

After Applejack showed me to the guest room, i took off my equipment and put them on the nearby dresser. I climbed up on the bed and sat there. This place is wonderful. If only Claw werent in the way... Just then Applebloom came into the room. "Yes?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, i was just wondering if you can come meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders tommorah!"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Great! See you then!" She said as she closed the door. Shes quite the fun type. Now its time for me to get some rest...

[DitzyDoo, Raritys house]

Its dark outside, and John needed to get his work from the construction so far. I sat at the window in the guest room thinking about today. Zarkindos and Ocean...

"Are you hungry dearie?" Asked a voice. I turned around to see Rarity. I looked back outside the window. "No thanks." I replied. She walked toward me, then asked, "This may be none of my buisness, but what do you think of John?"

I turned around to face Rarity. "Well, I like him alot, hes my first friend that actually wants to be with me. And he protects me. But, why does everyone else not want to be my friend?"

"Well, you see, not everyones personality fits together."

"Oh." I said, looking away slightly. I then thought. "Do you know anything about, Zarkindos?"

"Zarkindos? They are a band of people who want to bring peace to the world."

"But, why did they try to, to-"

"Try what?"

"Try to kill me..." This made Rarity look suprised. "What do you mean dearie?"

"Before Ghostheart saved me, they said, 'You remember that note we sent you in black'?"

"Hmm..." Rarity put her hoof on her chin. Just then John walked in the room. "Oh, hello. Am i interupting something?"

"No, no, nothing at all." Said Rarity. "We were just discussing something on Zarkindos."

"Zarkindos eh?" Said John. "Im going to investigate tommorrrow about that."

"Well, its about time to get some shut-eye. Im going to bed." Said Rarity as she yawned. John deactivated his suit as he got ready as well. I climbed into the bed, to get ready to go to sleep. John walked over and tucked in my blanket for me. "What are you going to to about Zarkindos?" I asked.

"Dont worry about that. Ill go take care of it tommorrow. For now, we should get some sleep." He said. He slightly lifted my mane and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight" He said calm like an angel. Then he turned off the light and went to the seat not far from the bed, and layed there. I blushed. He actually kissed me on the forehead. He even tucked me in. Hes the nicest most best friend i have ever had. I then drifted into sleep, shortly after.

[Shane, the next day...]

I walked down the road, with a smile on my face. During the time from yesterday, i was able to catch criminals and stop gangs, making both gang lords and bounty hunters pretty angry. Next stop, a place not far from here called Manehattan, like Manhattan, but Ponified. What seemed to feel like half an hour, i came into the city limits. I saw carts, ponies, and your everyday hobo. I have reports of a gang lord selling drugs in this area. I must stop this pony or the drug dealing can spread all over this world. Now, it was said he lived at the penthouse of a skyscraper, and there are 4 guards at the main entrance with guns... I never knew those existed here. Later i found the tower, massive, and there were the guards. I hope there ready. I walked up to the tower, with my weapons just in case things get hasty. Before i can enter the tower, one of the guards stopped me. "Hold it! ID please."

Possibly a party is going on right now. Well, here goes nothing. "Shane, here to kick your ass." I said as i punched the guard in the jaw, stunning him instantly. The guard to my left tried to hit my face, but i blocked, then aimed for a stomach. Hitting his stomach made a thump noise as he fell to the ground. The next guard tried to grab me from behind, but i simply pulled him over in front of me, then used a submission move on his neck to stun him. The last guard, shot his gun, missing everyshot, until he shot my head. I took a step back, then put my hand up to my forehead. I pulled the bullet from my forehead and threw it on the ground, no mark on my head. "Big mistake." I said as i kicked the guards knee, crippling his leg. Now with all of the guards down, i can continue through the door. After entering, there was a party. Alot of ponies dancing to electric music being played by a DJ pony with a blue spike-like mane with pinkish shades. I saw guards all along the place, and stairs leading up. But the stairs leading up were blocked off by multiple guards. Maybe the gang lord is in there. I find him, i bring justice. I walked over to the stairs were the first row of guards were. "Stop! State your buisness with Chavino."

"I need to make a proposition."

"State your name."

"Feather... Touch?"

"Ah! Feather! Chavino has been waiting for you."

What luck. I continued up the stairs until i came across a hallway. There was a solid gold door at the end saying elevator. I opened it and press the top floor button, to reach lord Chavino, i must use this elevator. Minutes later, the doors opened to the penthouse were Chavino sat in his chair, fancy desk, and nice interior. There were only 2 guards. Wow. "Hmm?" Chavino, with a goatee and a fancy tux with a fedora to match, dark red, looks at me with suprise. "Who are you?" He says. "Feather touch." I reply.

"Your no Feather Touch! I remember you a pony, not a, whatever you are! Guards! Kill him."

And then both guards shoot me with there guns, only sticking bullets onto my skin and ripping my shirt a bit. then i pulled out my gun, a shotgun, and shot both guards, with Anti-Claw slugs, strongest shotgun shells in the world, or Earth to say the least. The bullets slowly came out of me from my bulletproof skin, as i neared Chavino. I picked him up by his neck, and shot my shotgun to the large window behind his desk, i then threw him up a bit, then grabbed his leg, then placed him over the window, many stories high off the ground. "Gah!" He screams in suprise. He then looks at me with wide eyes. "What do you want?!"

"To end your drug buisness."

"By killing me?!"

"If thats what it takes Chavino."

"Please, we can work out a deal, i can pay you if you let me live!"

I thought for a moment. I can always catch him again if he backstabs me. And maybe the pay is better then what the police have to offer.

"How much will you give me for your life?" I asked.

"Ill g-give you 1000 bits! How does that sound?"

Thats alot. But, i think i could get more out of it.

"My hand is slipping. Almost as if 1000 isnt enough."

"Ok, ok! 2500! Its yours, if you let me live!"

"Deal." I pull him out from the window and set him down. "Send me the shipment to me at the house with the rainbow door in ponyville. If your shipment isnt there by noon, your dead."

"O-ok."

Then the elevator door opened, i and i saw a bounty hunter. Its The Monarch. Said to be the most dangerous bounty hunter. "Hey, you get out of here, or ill kill you Monarch" I said to her. Her and her orange and black butterfly like suit. She just jumps at me and tries to push me out of the window, but with little effort, i punch her in the face, sending her a few feet. She doesnt give up there. She tries to do it again, but this time, i dodge her, and she jumps out the window instead. I hear no screaming. Odd. Monarch is an earth pony, right? I peer out of the window, but its too foggy to see that far down. I look back at Chavino. "Dont forget." I say to him. He simply nods with fear in his eyes. Now how to get off of this thing... Oh yeah, i cant take fall damage, i can just jump off, hopfully, i know were the ground is... Ah, there it is! Alliop! Atleast ten seconds later, i hit the ground so hard on the street, i make a hole, roughly 2 feet deep. I then just jump out of the the hole and walk away from the hole, as ponies stare directly at me.

This day is going to be sortof boring. Maybe the police will try to stop me, that will be fun!

[Reaching Ponyville...]

I was walking in the street, when i ran into Rainbowdash. She seemed scared and furious at the same time. "What the buck did you do this time?!" She yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I say. She grabs my hand and pulls me to a store with alot of TV's in the window. Alot of ponies crowded there, but i can see it just fine.

"_Today another scene in Manehattan, as the one human Shane, suspected of murder and state-property damage. Athourities say that 4 ponies were injured and/or crippled, 2 dead, and host of the party Chavino found wounded. The Monarch also suspected to be there was said trying to stop Shane from getting Chavino. Chavino says that he doesnt know why Shane doesnt turn him in, making a conclusion from police, that Shane may be a criminal. I am Barkly, on Equestrian news."_

Everyone then looks at me with shock in there eyes. "Cmon though, it was one hell'ava party."

"Shane, the news says your a criminal, what do you have to say to that?!"

"Well, for one, that guy is bad, so i worked out a deal with him. He should be good now, and drug dealing in Manehattan should drop. Worth being known as a criminal. Because im a Law bringing Gangster."

"Shane, can i speak to you in private?" Asked Rainbowdash.

"Sure, why not?" Rainbowdash then pulls me to an isolated area far from alot of ponies. "Did- Did you really kill 2 ponies?" She says with fear in her voice. This can only end one way. "Of course i did. The Monarch doesnt have the heart to kill. Who else would have?"

"Why, did you kill them?"

"They were in my way from stopping the gang lord."

"But in the security video, you were shot, how are you still alive?"

"Im bulletproof!" I say with a super hero like voice. "No really, how?" She says.

"Im serious, im bullet proof. Wanna see? Watch." I pull out one of my pistols and point it at my head. I then pull the trigger. I then put the gun back in my holster and pull the bullet out of my head. Rainbowdash looks at me with jaw hanging down. "Like i said, im bulletproof." Then Rainbowdash walks along side me as i continue down the road, until moments later, a guard with golden armor flys right in front of me, Aparently, Rainbowdash jumps back. "Why the scare RD?" I say. "Thats a royal guard..."

"I dont give a damn, why is he in our way?"

"The princess would like a word." Says the guard. I look around.

"Is she coming to us, or do we have to go to her?"

"Im right here." Said a voice from above. I look up to see the same princess from the meeting. She lands next to the guard, making a loud thump, scaring Rainbowdash. "What is it you need, your highness?" I say casually.

"The incident at Manehattan is unacceptable Shane."

"Says you. I probably just saved that city from turning into junkie town."

"Explain your actions."

"By stopping the gang lord Chavino, i stopped the drugs from being shipped completely to Manehattan. And i have a bounty being shipped."

"Why the deaths? Killing is phorbited unless in self-defense."

"I did do it in self-defense. The guards next to Chavino shot me first. If they didnt put bullets in my face, maybe they would have lived."

"What do you mean by that, getting bullets on your face?"

"Im bulletproof."

"How is that possible?"

"A special thing that John gave me at the beginning of the war. Because of that, im bulletproof, fallproof, and extremely tough. But my hair is solid rock."

"Equestrian law says that this type of action is unacceptable, and therefore, you have to go to the dungeon, or prison."

"Not gonna happen."

The princess gives me a cold stare. "If you so happen to try to do so, i wont hesitate to resist." I said walking away now. "Good day to you." I say walking away. But after taking a few more steps, I feel tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see John, looking at me with Disapproval. "Alright Shane, what did you do?"

I told him about the whole incident with Chavino.

"So you stopped a drug lord but had to kill to stop it huh?"

I nod.

John looks over to the princess. "Celestia, please forgive me, but i think Shane did the right thing, if he hadnt came along into Manehattan to stop Chavino, harmful drugs could reach across Equestria, including the innocent lives of colts and fillies."

Celestia looked at John for a bit.

"Alright, i will make an acception, but just this once." Celestia warned.

John looks back at me. "Shane, please dont kill anyponies while were here, it could be bad for you, me, and the RBPA."

I rubbed my chin. "Maybe, good day. Oh and Celestia?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure not to be an ass to everyone now! Hehehehe!"

As I walked away, I thought i could tell that John was blocking Celestia from getting me. Awesome! I guess i was wrong when i said this day was going to be boring. I then hear flapping, then a pony lands next to me. Rainbowdash. She looks at me with an expression that cannot be explained. "You... You just did the impossible..."

**Note: The characters Ocean, Chavino, and Warrior Cats reference characters are my OC, any similarities are completely coincidental.**


	10. KIA

**The chapter title is sort of giving it away isnt it? Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

[Poison, at the market square]

I was walking around town, buying grocieries for Fluttershy, then i heard of Shane so happened to stop the drug shipment, and doing the 'Impossible'. Anyways, i got all of the supplies, except for the celery for Angel. Now were is it... There it is. I walked over to the celery stand. I saw that this pony was your average pony. "Hello human. How may i help you?"

I point at the celery.

"That will be 3 bits."

I handed the pony the last of the bits Fluttershy gave me. After gathering the last of the supplies i headed toward Fluttershys place. I thought. I wonder how everyone would react if i started talking to them. Very suprised, i dont want to do so yet. I walked over the bridge that continues to Fluttershys house. Now i am thinking about what to do. I dont really know what to do. I never really did anything in the past time except tend to her garden and animals, which i really enjoy doing. I came up to Fluttershys door. I used the key she gave me to open her door. I walked inside to see some of Fluttershys animals, especially Angel, looking at Fluttershy. I looked at them, confused as i set down her groceries. I walked over to Fluttershy to see she has a black eye. My first reaction: "What happened?" I said.

"Oh, uh, i just ran into a, door." She replied. Angel looked at me and nodded a no. I looked at Fluttershy. "What really happened?"

"What do you mean?" She says.

"Your not a very good liar." I reply.

Fluttershy sighed. "Can you keep a secret? Everyone?" All of the animals nodded. "Yes." I said.

She took a deep breath. "I am... The Monarch." Some of the animals gasped. I scratched my helmet. "Who is the Monarch?"

"Im the bounty hunter, the one that caught some of the meanest bad guys." Oh, that bounty hunter. "I remember now. But right now, i would like to know who did it?"

"When i was trying to catch the meanest drug dealer in Manehattan, another one showed up too."

"Who?"

She took another deep breath "Shane." I continued to look at Fluttershy. I stood up and walked out of the door. And walked down the road.

[Minutes later...]

I flew to Shane at his house, which was near Rainbowdashs in the sky, vecterial wise. I flew down toward Shane to see how he would react. I landed next to him. "Oh man, if it werent for you John, i could have been in some deep-"

"John?! What did you do?" Asked Rainbowdash. "I gave him a magic-proof wristband."

"First of all, i didnt see you do so, secondly, I never thought you could assist a criminal."

"Im not a criminal." Said Shane. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Posion walking toward us. "Hey poison!" I said with a happy voice. He simply walks right past me. Whats wrong with him? He walks directly infront of Shane. "Can i help you?" He says. Then Poison did a powerful punch at shanes face, destroying his sunglasses, and knocking him down. Then Poison grabbed him by his shirt. And the unbelievable happens, "I cannot believe you could punch Fluttershy in the face you b*tch!" Poison yells. Shane pushes Poison off of him. Both me, RD and Shane were shocked. Due to the fact that Poison actually talked, stood up to Shane, and that Shane so happened to punch Fluttershy, in the face. "What?! Why would i do that?"

"You may not have realized it, but that pony you punched in the orange and black suit? THAT WAS FLUTTERSHY!"

"W-what?" Shane says in dismay. Shane stood up and took off his broken sunglasses. "Gee, sorry bro, but i didnt know. And im glad to see you actually talk. I thought you were a mute."

"Shut the hell up." Said Poison as he walked off the way he came. Wow. I have never seen Poison talk, or act like that. "Did you see that? He talked!"

"So i see Shane." I said. Poison is protective over Fluttershy. Thats new. I wonder what makes him react to the fact that Shane punched her. "Shane, can you tell me how you so happened to punch Fluttershy in the face?"

"During my time stopping Chavino, a bounty hunter, or 'The Monarch' came in with a orange like butterfly suit, and tried to stop me from catching Chavino. Oh! I almost forgot about the order! See you later John!" He said as he ran off. Odd, but not really. Shane has made deals before in his past before the war, i wouldnt be surprised if he did make more. Anyways, with the blueprints complete, i think it would be a good idea to hire construction workers.

Wait...

Claw tech entering Sattelite radius...

[Stinger, Carrier to Ponyville]

Claw thinks it would be good to hit RBPA right in the heart, or Ponyville, filled with disgusting creatures. Again, we are ordered to catch as many as possible. So far, the Cross-cutter is almost complete with the help of these ponies. Today, our mission is to eliminate any one of the 'Mane-Six' to stop this, Elements of harmony. Claw knows that this pathetic power is powerful in the strangest way: Friendship. Along with this, we must attempt to stop RBPA's leader, John Cervantes. I am commanding my own squad of Bee-Jets, and we are ready to go.

"Uh Stinger?" Said Bull.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"There seems to be an unknown object heading... Right for us! Brace for impa-"

_CRASH!_

The Carrier fell, spiraling to the ground, as something, or someone, hit it. This couldnt have been any type of pony defense...

"Everyone! Get out!" I yelled to the young Bee-Jets. As all of them left, i followed. "Wait!" Yelled Bull. I looked back to see him trapped in the seat. "Help me!" He yelled. "Save yourself." I said, as i left the carrier. I flew up, and looked back at the Carrier, as it hit the ground, resulting in a hug explosion. There goes Bull. I looked at the other Bee-jets as they stared at Shane, and Razorclaw. Impossible! They couldnt have hit us! Our carrier was cloaked! Shane brought out his Shotgun, and shot some of the Bee-jets, killing them instantly, as Razorclaw sprayed his bullets toward the rest. The Bee-jets were not doing so good, i need to help them. I brought out my rifle, and aimed at Shane. I used my energy to make my shot accurate, and shot. The dart hit Shane right in the chest, just barely making a mark, but atleast it made him bleed. He looked up at me and tried too shoot me. I just used my pulse too stop the bullets in midair as it neared my face. Shane who looked suprised, then tried again, and again, and again. I then used my pulse to shoot all of those shots toward Shane, and most hit, its like rain, hehehe. Shane, now bleeding was weakened. Razorclaw, who tried defending, was doing pretty good. I will make sure he does not succeed. I flew down toward Razorclaw, and used my pulse punch too launch him yards away from Shane. Shane then brought out his minigun, and started spraying bullets everywere. I used my pulse as a shield, as the rest of the Bee-jets died. I am the last one alive. I used my gun, and shot Shane alot, with all of my magazine. Shane, now enraged, tried jumping up to hit me mid air, but i simply used my pulse to launch him as far as Razorclaw.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice. I turn around to see... It cant be...

"This place is friendly. What are you doing? They can teach us things, good things." Said Salem. Still looking like a metal Infected BFS cat, but Blue outlines and purple eyes. "Salem? Why are you here? We thought you died."

"Im no longer what you speak of. I was recreated, and my name is now Ocean." Said Ocean. What? How was he recreated? "Who recreated you?"

"John. He made me good. I am free willed. You can be too."

"Theres one problem with that." I said to Ocean. "What?" He asked.

"I. Love. Killing."

[Shane]

I layed on the ground, hopeless. I am weakened. I can barely move... Who was that? Was it... Stinger? No way...

"S-Shane..." Said Razorclaw. As i was on my stomach, i looked up to see Razorclaw. I sat up, and cleared my vision. I looked up, only to be shocked. "Shane, tell John... Tell him..." He said, as a large wooden object pierced his stomach. "Tell him, it was an h-honor serving with him... And you..." He said as his eyes shut. I heard no more gasping, only silence. No way... Not Razorclaw... Why did he have too die... Not now... I stood up, enraged to the fact that Stinger was probably responsible for his death. It shall not go unavenged... I grabbed my minigun, and walked toward the flying Bee-jet. I looked up, and saw him.

"STINGER!" I yelled. He turned around, and looked at me. "You... You deserve to DIE!" I said as i jumped up and shot my minigun, as i neared him. He was taken by surpise, as i tackled him, shot him, then as i landed back on the ground, pinned him. I stared at him with rage. He then looked scared. I raised my fist, and punched his face. "Thats for invading us!"

SLAM! "Thats for Rainbowdash!"

SLAM! "And that... Was for Razorclaw, you cold-blooded murdering motherf*cker!"

"Shane, Cool it!" A voice said, as someone pulled me off of him. I looked behind me to see John, as he then looked at Stinger. He bended down. "So, you think you can get away with killing one of my best men, and almost destroying this world?" He said, as he picked up Stinger.

"I dont think so." He said as he headbutted Stinger, to were he was knocked out. He then threw him on the ground and looked at me. He turned off his battle visor, and looked at me with a saddened face. "Razorclaw... Hes dead, isnt he?"

I nodded, still looking at Stinger. "He did tell me to tell you something before he died..."

"What?"

"That he was honored to serve with you." John looked away and put his hand on his chin. He sniffed for a second. "We need to gather everyone... A good Soldier needs a proper burial..." He said, with a voice as if he were about to cry. I know how it feels to lose a man. Razorclaw, why was it you that had to go...

"We need to bring Stinger to a secured area for containment, lets see if we can get info out of him." Said John.

"Will we kick his ass too?" I expected John to say no.

"Yes. And alot." He said.

[Hours later... At a sad hour...]

Everyone gathered around the grave, were Razorclaw now rested. Me, Shane, Poison, Ghostheart, Goldenfur, Rob, the Mane Six, DitzyDoo, Ocean, and Maliyk. It was raining, and cloudy, As we looked at the polished gravestone of Razorclaw.

-HERE LIES RAZORCLAW-

"IM PROUD TO SERVE WITH THE RBPA"

R.I.P

Everyone stared at the grave with sadness inside of them. Some more then others. Fluttershy, crying softly of the loss, while leaning on Poison, and Goldenfur.

"He was the best kind of partner you could have..." He said, while crying softly. "He treated me like a son. Better then anyone else ever did."

"He was always motivating..." I said.

"He always made me smile..." Said Shane, without smiling, wearing his new shades. Poison looked at the grave.

"He always had the muscle to fight." He said strongly. some of us were suprised he spoke, but not everyone. Either we already knew, or you know why he spoke now.

Later, some of us put down flowers as we all started heading home.

Me, Rarity, and DitzyDoo to Rarity's, Maliyk to Pinkies, Ghostheart to Applejacks, Shane to his house, Poison and Goldenfur to Fluttershys, and Rob and Ocean to Twilights.

[Poison]

As i sat on Fluttershys couch, i thought for a while. Razorclaw is dead. He was one of the best soldiers i have ever known. This is not good. This cant be happening...

"Im sorry for your loss..." Said Fluttershy, as she came up on the couch next to me. She sat right next to me as she leaned on me. It made me feel a little better. She knows how to make me feel alright.

"Its okay." I said. As i hugged Fluttershy. She didnt seem to mind me doing so. I felt so calm... Ever since the time i killed Black Widow, i have never felt this good. I smiled.

[Ocean]

I never knew the cat. Except for my past life. I never felt this feeling before... Sadness... Loss... Depression... Its all so overwhelming for me... I headed to the couch were Twilight was sitting. I was told it was okay for me to stay at Twilights. I jumped onto the couch next to Twilight.

"Loss is a hard thing to cope with, isnt it Ocean?"

"Yes... It is..." I said as i looked at Twilight. "Atleast all of you are still alive, i dont know if i can live without you all."

Twilight smiled as she looked over too the fireplace. "Your right... Maybe this can help me in my letter to the Princess."

[John]

I couldnt just believe what happened hours ago. Stinger and other Bee-jets attempted to invade Ponyville, but for what? But because of his actions, one good soldier, even a good friend, died in battle. I know that revenge is not something wise to choose, but i feel like doing so. This feeling is anger, and i rarely feel it. What sets me off?

I looked out the window from Raritys house, to see a dark night, with many stars in the sky. Im just happy that Razorclaw is now one of the stars, watching from above. I turned back, and walked over to the couch in the guest room. I sat down, and looked at my sword. Now isnt the time to mourn over a loss. Its a bit harsh in my opinion, but we have no choice. I sat up and put my sword on the desk, and sat down with it. I looked closely at the sword, to find any kind of refference to Equestria. Maybe some elements have the Celestial trace to improve my sword. I should ask Twilight about this tommorow.

Wait a moment... I realized that i was going to investigate something... What was it... Oh yeah, Zarkindos. A cult huh? Ive heard of alot of those. Now, to look them up. I used my sattelite to capture info on Zarkindos. Minutes later, a whole article appears in front of me.

"Zarkindos, there goal is to clean this place of rotten devil spawns... Reminds me of the RPA with other species... Started riots, and succeeded, thats new. Multiple counts of assault from Zarkindos, attempting to 'clean up' Hoofington. Known to be violent, threatning and has a history of plausable murders... Athourities have not tried to stop the cult, against religous laws... My ass."

I heard someone walk through the door, then stopped, behind me. "Woah, are you sure your not part unicorn?" Said DitzyDoo. I looked behind me to see DitzyDoo looking at the large holographic screen in front of me.

"I can assure you im not a unicorn." I said. DitzyDoo looked at the screen. She then looked at me with confusion. "What are you looking at these guys for?"

"Just wondering who they are and what they do. But before i do any of that, i need to see the princess to check on this sword. I need to check if its related to Celestia."

DitzyDoo tilted her head to one side.

I sighed. "I need to show the princess this sword. It could be magical"

"Ooooh! I get it now." She said. I turned off the hologram and picked up my sword. "I ever do wonder what makes it so special..." I said to no one in particular. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see DitzyDoo Pointing at my gun. "That thing looks cool!"

"Thats nice of you." I respond.

"But i have a question."

"Sure."

"Whats it like to shoot one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does it like, push you back, or really really loud?"

"If you have never handled a gun before, maybe it will push you back. But there always loud."

She looked at me for a moment and hesitated. "Can i try one?"

I thought. I have no weapon in my arsenal for her, but i do know a great starter gun. "Tommorow will be good. For now, we should get some sleep."

"Okay!" She said. She climbed into the bed, and then went under the blanket, then poked her head out. She looked over at the couch. "That couch looks very uncomfy."

I have to admit, she has a point. It is very hard, like a wooden bench. But whats her point?

"Why dont you just come in this bed?"

There it is.

"Um... Ok." I said. I deactivated my suit. DitzyDoo moved to the right side of the bed, making room for me. I just took off my shoes, and jacket, then climbed in bed. I pulled the covers over me, and DitzyDoo. I yawned then looked at DitzyDoo. "Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." She replied. I reached over for the lamp, and switched it off. Then i drifted into a deep sleep, taking all of my problems away.

[Shane]

I sat down at my table in my apartment, and put my hands to my head, with my elbows at the table. I couldnt believe this... First Cloudsdale, then Razorclaw... This is bullcrap. Why does every time i find something good, Claw comes around, and f*cks things up? This pisses me off! I sat up grabbed my chair, and threw it across the room. I walked to the sink, and turned the faucet on, and grabbed some water with my hands, and washed my face. I couldnt explain the anger swelling up inside me. Its just... Impossible...

_Knock Knock!_

I looked over to my door, noticing that someone is knocking on my door. I walked over to it, and noticed that hooves were what were knocking. I wonder who? I opened the door to see Rainbowdash. Im suprised. Why would she come here? "Hey..." She said. "Im sorry for your loss Shane."

"Thanks... But, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if i could stay with you for a bit." She said. I thought. I really cant find a point why she really came, or why she wouldnt have, but i guess i have to say yes. To make friends you have to earn there trust. "Sure" I said. She walked inside and looked all around her, mouth slightly hanging open. "You live in a small apartment, but you make it look so cool!"

The interior was my favorite color: Red. I managed to buy some nice furniture and rent/bill money with the 2500 bits. The paint didnt cost much, but needs alot of effort. "I did it myself too."

"Thats so awesome!" She said. "But your kitchen area, could be about 20% cooler."

"I can see that." The kitchen area was... Still at its normal form when i got here. Its ok, but the improvement could be better. Later after some chatting with Rainbowdash, I heard more of a banging on my door instead of just knocking. "Gee i wonder who that could be."

"Who?"

"Well isnt it obvious? Its the police. They dont take kindly to the bounty hunters taking all of the credit for stopping criminals."

"Oh." She said, shaking. "Why so scared?" I asked.

"I dont like them. There strong, mean, and smart."

"Take that and compare it to me. Its diamond versus wood here. I already got these guys giving me a warning not too long ago."

Rainbowdash looked at me with pleading in her eyes. "Please dont hurt them too much."

"I wont. Unless things get hairy. You just go hide, or escape or something."

"Im staying." She said. "Best find a hiding spot" I said. I readied by the door. "Its show time."

[Rarity, Minutes later...]

I walked away from my work table, were alot of fabric pieces lie everywere. Thats enough work for a lady today! Time to get some beauty sleep. I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom. Before i can reach that though, i noticed from the cracked open door to the guest room. John want on the couch. Were was he? I slightly lifted my head to see John in the bed. DitzyDoo looks happy with John. Ever since i met that pegasus, i thought it would be hard for her to find friends of her own, but ended up with him. I guess anything is possible. And it looked like Ditzy was hugging him... Odd. Oh well, i need to get ready in the morning for my customers.

[The next day...]

I woke up from a terrorfying dream. I was with Claw again, doing bad things... Atleast im no longer one of them. Being reprogrammed to normal is very nice... I remember were i am now. I slept next to the fireplace. Im still very curious about this world, and i want to wonder. I might get lost, i should take Twilight with me. That sounds like a good idea. Twilight should be upstairs. I walked up the stairs to go find twilight. There she lay in bed sound asleep, a book next to her, must have been reading a bit to late. "Ngh..."

[Flashback...]

"That person is in bed Salem, he is a VIP in the RBPA, kill him"

[Back to Ocean...]

What i must have saw, probably woke up Twilight, because now she looked at me, awake. "Did you make that strange noise Ocean?"

"I think so... I just had a bad memory."

"What kind of memory?"

"When i saw you asleep, i had a flashback before John changed me. I was an assassin. I killed that man. Its all my fault..." I said, putting my head down. A few moment later, i felt something on my shoulder. I looked up, to see Twilight putting her hoof on my shoulder. "Dont worry about that. Now that you have a free will, you can start new."

"Thanks Twilight." I said. That made me feel a little bit better. I may be a monster... But i can still act like a living thing. "I want to go explore more of this town. So peaceful."

"Sure ok. Spike! Can you watch the library while im gone?"

"You got it Twilight!" A faint voice said. I heard a grumble. Twilight blushed a bit. "Im hungry. Wanna go to Sugarcube corner?"

"Ok." I said. This Sugarcube corner thing sounds friendly and welcoming.

[Sugarcube Corner]

I looked up to the tall building made of sweets. It looked nice. "Do we eat the building?"

"No silly! We go inside!" Said Twilight with an amused voice.

"Oh. So theres food inside?"

"Yes. The best Pinkie has to offer."

When i walked inside, there were pink walls, and pastries in the little glass windows. A pink pony, im guessing Pinkie pie, was serving sweets to local customers. So organized... Unlike with Claw, its just all savage... "Hello! I dont think we met yet! Im Pinkie pie! Whats yours?"

"Oh, im Ocean."

"Ocean? Thats a pretty name! I wish my name were Cotton Candy!"

"Oh Pinkie pie, your so random." Said Twilight.

"Lemme guess lemme guess why your here! You want to eat something dont you?"

"Yes."

"Well Ocean, we have alot of things to eat! I think youll love my cupcakes!"

"Whats a... Cup, cake?"

A large gasp came from Pinkie pie. "You have never seen a cupcake before?"

"I dont know what that is." I said.

Twilight looked at me. "A cupcake is like a cake, only alot smaller, and in a cylinder shape."

"Oh. I remember a picture of a cake during the war, before i had my choices."

"So you must be familiar with its taste!" Exclaimed Pinkie pie.

"Actually, through out my life so far, i have only eaten flesh of other organics."

This made Twilight and Pinkie flinch. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Uh, eating other meats here, is considered cannibalism."

"Oh. Thats ok. Since im an AI i dont really need to eat. These organs under my plating are not really for eating. If i eat, i will just puke it out."

"But you said you have eaten meats before... Why?"

"Claw believed that if we eat protiens, well become stronger, since we still have muscles and organs."

"Isnt there another way for you to eat?" Asked Twilight. I looked at Twilight once more. I know who can help with this problem. "I do know a way." I said.

"What?" Asked Twilight.

"I can ask John to give me true organs. And maybe he can give us some suggestions."

"Thats a good idea!" Said Twilight. Me and Twilight were about to turn and leave, until Pinkie yelled out. "HEY! Arent you going to get something Twilight?"

"Oh yes, i would like the single slice of cherry pie."

[Later, meeting John at Raritys...]

"So you say you want to have more realistic organs?" John said.

"Yes, i really want to be a normal organic."

"I can do so. It can take around an hour or so. I do know someone who can do so instantly."

"Who?" Me and Twilight asked.

"Twilight." John said.

"Me?!" Twilight said, astonished.

"Yes. I know you know a spell to make, lets say a robot, eat, feel, and look normal."

"How do you know this information? The spell books can only be read by unicorns."

"I have read a story about how you did so. Anyways..." John looked at me. "Would you like to keep your current looks and be 'normal', or try the spell?"

Now to decide. Should i try the spell, and look like a normal cat, or take the operation and keep my current looks? I have always wanted to be a normal cat, but i like my new look... My ears perked up. I heared rumbling in the distance. "Do you guys... Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked John and Twilight, confused. "I hear, rumbling, i feel there anger, i can feel the heat of there stares... There after me."

"Who is?" Asked Twilight.

"Its..."

"Hey! Theres another one of those metal cats!" I turned around, to see a mob, of the town i thought had friendship. "Ocean, get back." John said. I walked behind John, by his word. That was alot of ponies... I hope he doesnt have to hurt them. One pony stood out. "Hey John! Why are you with that metal cat?! Dont you remember what they are?"

"Now everyone, this is not one of the others. This cats name is Ocean. Dont worry he is friendly, you can tell him apart, he is not green."

The ponies looked at eachother with confused expressions. John then looked at me. "You dont have to worry now." He said. I slowly walked out from behind him, and then slowly approached the ponies then sat down. They looked scared. Fear filled there eyes. There not convinced. I must prove myself. "Hello." I said. The ponies jumped a bit when i spoke in this tone. I guess they werent expecting such a happy 'Hello' from a former murderer. One pony came out. A green unicorn with amber eyes. Wait... This is the same pony that i was about to kill, before i got shot by John. "Werent you the same green terrifying cat?" She said as she slowly approached me. I looked at her. "Yes, im sorry if i scared you. But ever since i was reprogrammed, i can now use my free will."

"Soooo, your good now?"

"I guess so." The rest of the ponies seemed to look regretful, apologizing, and started parting ways. But the green unicorn was still standing there. "I must be going now." I said. I was walking away until the unicorn spoke again.

"Hey," I turned around. "You look pretty cool." She said, then started walking in her own direction. I walked back to John, with my own choice made.

"I would like to keep my current looks. You can preform the operation."

**The loss is bad, i know.**

**Note: Salem is the former name of Ocean.**

**Be sure to leave a review!**


	11. Blood

**This chapter will include the one character that spoke after Ditzys house was burned... Oops! I think i said too much! Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: This chapter contains Creepypasta content.**

[John, workbench at Twilights]

When Ocean wanted to get the operation, its not going to be all organ replacement. Its more complicated then most. DitzyDoo wanted to tag along to see the process, she had some spare time. Now Ocean was given a drug to make him sleep through out the operation.

"So what are you going to do first?" Asked DitzyDoo. I looked at Oceans motionless body. I thought of starting with taking off the chest plate and start with front organs. Replacing, or adding the heart, lungs, and stomach are essential. Now to begin... Most organs will be replaced with pulse, some will be hand placed. I slid off the front chest plate, gently to be reattached.

"Gross" DitzyDoo said. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. She then looked at me. "Do you do this back on your place?"

"Sometimes." I said. I then saw some organs clustering next to the AI core. This is new... Inner organs and blood is blue instead of green. There not light blue anymore. I see no heart... Claw must have thought that the AI core would have been enough. I needed to clear out this inner. This is going to be like a pumpkin, only more gruesome. I saw an unknown organ, then i started to scan it. Moments later, it seemed to be an organ to pump adrenaline rage into the body when angered. We dont need that. That could be a major problem. I started using my one top small laser beam from my wrist tri-beam to slowly tear away the flesh to replace that with a real heart. More feelings and bravery. I started scanning the rest of his body. No breakdowns for food, no wonder why he pukes. I got my pulse ready to build him artificial breakdown organs. "DitzyDoo, this could take around 30 minutes, you can wait around while i do this."

"Ok." She said. I heard trotting go up the stairs from the basement. I was going to be bored. Oh well. Now i have time to think.

[DitzyDoo]

I walked upstairs to Twilights library, i needed a book. I saw Twilight putting books on the shelves. I trotted up to her. "Hey Twilight!" I said a bit too loud. She jumped at my voice, and lost concentration and dropped a few books. She sighed. "Yes Ditzydoo?"

"Do you have a book on guns?"

"Guns? What for?"

"John promised me that he will show me how to use one. I need tips."

"Sure, Guns... guns... Ah! 'Book about Guns: And how to use them'" Twilight levitated the book to me. "Here you are."

"Thanks Twilight!" I grabbed the book with my mouth and trotted to the nearest couch. I opened the book, and flipped through the pages until i came across the first timer page;

_How to use a gun for a first timer:_

_Step 1: Hold the firearm firmly, over estimate the recoil._

_Step 2: Aim at your target, holding your breath can icrease stability._

_Step 3: Fire the round at your target. Be sure to brace for the volume of weapons. Headphones reccomended._

That was short. Oh well, now i know how to use one, and what to do, i hope. Now, what should i do in the spare time... I heard that Cloudsdale recovered from that attack. Maybe i should go visit. I feel like taking someone with me. I would have liked to take John, but hes doing something. I heard that Maliyk looks like John with his armor, maybe i should take him. Hey, there he is now. He was walking strangely, Rainbowdash sometimes does that, i think its called swag. I walked up to him, he noticed me.

"Hey Derpy! How are you doing?"

"Wha?" My names not Derpy! "My name is DitzyDoo, not Derpy."

"Ah well. Say, want to go to Cloudsdale? I heard they fixed the place up."

"I was just going to ask you that." I said.

"Oh! Lets go then!" Then something on his back unfolded into wings, and he used two large rockets on his back to fly up. I flew after him. Hes more reckless then Pinkie pie!

[Later...]

Me and Maliyk got to Cloudsdale, and it seemed brand new! Everything was the way it should be. "Hey Der- I mean Ditzy, wanna head over to some sort of food place, you know any?"

"Theres a McCloudsdale not far from here."

"McClou- BWHAHAHA...Oh my god thats hilarious!"

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Back at our world its McDonalds. Its funny, because it sounds like it."

"Oh." Me and Maliyk went over to the fast food shop. After walking in, you can smell all of the Hay-fries, veggie burgers, and soda from just walking inside.

"So what do you want to order?" I asked Maliyk.

"Urm... Ill have 2 veggie burgers, extra pickles, 2 large sodas, coke, 3 X-large fries, POTATOS PLEASE! And last but not least, a sundae." My jaw dropped. Thats the largest order i have ever heard!

"Ill just have a veggie burger." I said.

[Later...]

"Woah, that stuff filled me up! BUUUURRP!" Maliyk looked very calm.

"Maybe you shouldnt eat so much Maliyk, you could get a bellyache."

"Pfft. Ill be fine. Anyways, i think John might be done with Ocean, wanna head back?"

"Sure." We threw away our trash and headed out the door. I saw a pony. Looked familiar...

"Whew! That was cool! Were did you learn that spell Kiam?" Said the earth pony spiked mane stallion with sunglasses. He even had a bag on his back. His cutie mark is a some sort of large gun.

"I didnt learn it. I was born with it." Said the unicorn stallion with an oddly long tail, and covered in a full black suit. His cutie mark is two swords crossing.

"Settle down Shawn, were only here to find our clones." Said the earth pony with a mohawk, wearing some type of goggles, and he had an armored suit. His cutie mark was a wrench with a robotic type of weapon.

"These coordinates say that our clones can be close, but only two." Said the pony with a full armored suit, with a box symbol on his chest. He was a pegasus and had a sword and a gun on his back, and his cutie mark was the same box symbol that John has.

I walked up to the group, and stopped them in there tracks. Shawn, slightly pulled down his sunglasses. "Can we help you?" He said.

"Hello, im DitzyDoo, and, this might sound strange but... My friends look just like you."

"What are there names?" Said the full armored one, with slightly pale red tint. He sounded alot like John...

"First i want to know yours, please."

"She said please Johnathan." Said the mohawk pony. Johnathan looked back at the pony, then back at me. "Well you know mine, that is Dan, Shawn, and Kiam." He looked at me. "Now, about those other names?"

"Oh right! There names are John, Shane-"

"Woah! Those are the same names for the clones Johnathan!" Exclaimed Dan.

"You dont say?" He said, slightly annoyed.

He looked at me. "Can you show us to them?"

"Sure!" Then i heard footsteps behind me. "Who are these fine gentlemen? BURP!"

[John]

And... DONE! I stood back from cleaning Oceans inners. Huh. I should be a surgeon. Moments later, i heard a low buzzing, then it started to get louder, and louder... Then a large light explosion, similar to a flashbang blew up in my face. Good thing my visor was on. When i took a deeper look at Ocean, he now glowed an outline of purple, and his eyes are now amber. After the short pause, Ocean, started to awaken. I helped him off of the desktop, and onto the floor. He started standing up, then he opened his eyes. He looked around a bit, and got his barings. He looked at me. "I feel... Different."

"Thats good! You should try looking at this photo for a test." I grabbed a cute photo of a baby kitten from the desk, and showed it to him. Now that he has a heart, he should react.

"That photo fills me with happyness and joy."

"What would you like to say personally?"

"Awww, so cute!" Human feelings! Perfect!

"Ocean, i am glad to officially call you an organic."

"Thanks John! Your the best!" Yet another reaction, thanks. I headed upstairs with Ocean, to see if DitzyDoo is there. I heard familiar voices, even my own. What? I turned on my heat vision, and i saw 4 unfamiliar ponies. One seemed to have the same sensor as me... What is going on? I continued up the stairs, until i came across 4 familiar looking ponies, in the living room of Twilights house.

"Oh there you are John!" Said DitzyDoo. I looked at the other ponies. "Who are they?" I said.

"It... seems to be a, 'clone' of you."

[Later, gathering all units outside Fluttershies house...]

"So, we finally found you John." Said the pony who looked like me, only a pale tinted red suit, while mine is a tinted pale blue. I took a sip of the tea Fluttershy prepared for all of us. "We have been searching for days John."

"For one, whats your name? Im guessing John, hell we both sound the same."

"Im Johnathan, and this is Shawn, Dan, and Kiam. We are trying to find Pill, Mark, and the BPS rebellion remanders..."

Sounds alot like me, Shane, Delbert, and Kirby...

"Well, im John, this is Shane, Maliyk, Posion, Ghostheart, Goldenfur, Rob, and Ocean. Im sure your familiar with the Mane Six." I said as the Mane Six stood nearby.

"Oh we are, in fact, we were told that there is a seventh element... We think we can find it with the help of the other elements." Then Johnathan looked at some of the people standing nearby. "Your Maliyk and Poison look like our Mark and Pill."

"This is too weird." Said Shane, nodding his head side to side.

"Wait, do you all have the same personality?" Asked Twilight.

"Lets test:" I said. "Shawn, what do you like more then money?"

"What are you talking about? I love money!"

"Johnathan, what do you think of video games?"

"I think there crap."

I look at Twilight. "No, there personality is completely different."

"How is Pill like?" Fluttershy burst in.

"Well, he mostly hates everything, and staring at him for too long will get a knife up to your neck."

"Oh... My..."

Shane went close to my ear. "There nothing like us. I would never put money over friends and family." He whispered.

"And i love video games." I said. "What should we do with them?" Shane asked. I looked back at Johnathan.

"What do you do, and who are you stopping?" I noticed the cutie mark on Johnathan was an angry box, not a happy one, like mine.

"We are trying to stop, only those who stand in our way from reaching our ultimate goal."

"What would that be?"

Johnathan put on a smirk. "To take over Equestria."

Why do they need the elements of harmony? And they seem like another problem for us.

"Why did you need to find us?"

"Because..." He grabbed his sword, and stood on two legs. "YOUR IN OUR WAY!" And he swung the sword directly at me, causing a fatal disc to fly toward a tree. Its on.

[John VS Johnathan]

I grabbed my sword from my back, and started doing a good old fashioned sword battle. I noticed his sword glows red celestial, instead of blue. He charged toward me, then tried to do a heavy strike, i dodged and then used divinity, causing to blow him back. He has the same armor as I, so he should also be a cyborg. His armor seemed to have a pale redish tone, as of mine was a pale blue. This seems to be an evil parallel version of me. He tried once more to use a heavy strike, as his sword started flaming red. He was going to launch a disc. I used my wrist shield on my left arm to deflect the large sand disc, then i braced for a sword blow. As expected, a sword seemed to hit my shield as well. I countered by swinging my sword at Johnathans stomach. It hit, but only made sparks fly. His armor is just as superior as mine, able to block celestial material. I jumped back, and charged my sword. I held it in a pose as if i were about to strike. My sword flamed blue, and started to get hotter by the second. Johnathan once more tried to use a disc, making the sand disc fly directly toward me. I released the attack. A much larger disc ripped the other one right in half, and went directly toward Johnathan. Too late to evade, the disc hit Johnathan. He flew back and hit a tree, was was far from defeated. His armor, now dented, and visor slightly cracked, put the sword back onto his back, and charged his wrist tri-beam. I quickly deflected his shots with my shield, and i reached out for my Claw rifle. I ran over to Fluttershies cottage for cover. I put a magazine into my rifle, and turned off safety. I looked around the corner, to see that he was not there. I then felt something on my back, as i was thrown into the sky. I quickly recovered in mid-air, and prepared my rifle. I focused, on aiming right for the head. I held my breath, and took the shot. It hit Johnathan in the right fore-leg, causing him to fall directly toward the ground. I flew down to were Johnathan was, to see that he was unconsious, and bleeding, but not dead. Im glad someone who has the same gun as me doesnt shoot me! I looked up to see the rest of my squad almost finishing there fight. Might as well play defense.

[Shane VS Shawn]

Right when Johns clone yelled out, Shawn dashed right toward me. I charged toward him at the same time as well. We both collided fists when we reached, causing a loud noise to be heard. Finally, a challenge, just like me. I smirked, as i grabbed the clone by the wrist, and threw him directly toward the wall of Fluttershies house. He slammed into it, but took no damage. The only way i can beat him, is if i use hand combat in critical spots, or finish him off with Claw slugs on my shotguns, or Claw rounds with my other weapons. Shawn grabbed the nearest tree, and threw it directly toward me, but i quickly blocked it, as it richochette off of my arms and toward the six ponies. I ran toward were the tree was falling, jumped up, and grabbed it before it can crush the ponies, who didnt expect the fall. They watched terrified as our clones fight us. I quickly jumped back into action, as i used the tree as a weapon. I swung it at Shawn, causing the tree to rip in half, and slightly hurting Shawn. I ran toward Shawn, and tried the hit and run method. He countered my attack by grabbing my arm, and slamming my face into the ground. I quickly jumped back up, and jumped on top of his shoulders. I grabbed his head, and threw him up into the air, while still holding him. As we flew back down, i slammed his face into the ground. Hows that feel? I thought. I grabbed him by the leg, and raised him up to my face. "Youll never win this battle. We shall preva-" I cut him off by slamming his face into the ground, then i raised him up once more and slammed his back into the other side, then again, then again, then i threw him onto the ground. He groaned as he lay motionless on the ground. I never thought i woul have fought myself. I looked over to John who has already stopped his clone. He flew over to me.

"Ok, lets go help out the others with the other two." He said.

"No problem." I said as we dashed toward Kiam and Dan to finish this.

[John, moments later...]

After finishing off the others, we tied them up into one with rope. These guys need to go somewere, so they cant interfere with Claw. I dont know what to do with them. Maybe the princess knows what to do with them. They cant go to the dungeon, if i can possibly break out of there alone, who knows what the four can do altogether.

"Were should they go?" I asked Twilight.

"Can they just go to Celestias or Lunas dungeon?"

"No, if there is a chance i can break out of there alone, i dont know what four super-ponies can do. We cant kill them, or we would be just as bad as them. Banned to the moon?"

"Maybe. Let me send the princess a letter once we get them back to the library."

The mane-six said there goodbyes, that was until i looked at Fluttershies house. Looked beat up, from the battle. Mostly just a busted wall. "Hey Fluttershy, do you need help on fixing the house?" I said.

"No thats alright, Posion said he can do it."

I looked at poison who walked past me, but whispered, "Dont let this happen again." I looked at the group who started going back to there place along with the Mane-six. I looked over to my left to see DitzyDoo. I walked over to her. "Hey Ditzy, do you think the workers have finished up your house?"

"I think so. And when can i try a gun?"

"We can do it near your house, it wont really distract anyone there."

"Ok!" She said as she walked along side me. The afternoon sun was really bright today. Im also pretty hungry. Im sure me and DitzyDoo can bake some more muffins. After a while me and DitzyDoo came across some sort of crowd of people. They all stood together, clustered as they prayed of something. The clothes give them away: Zarkindos. What are they doing here?

"...Zarkindos is our father..."

"...Get rid of all devils..."

"...Stop the devil spawned humans..."

DitzyDoo saw these ponies and instantly took cover behind me. I felt her tremble in fear as she saw the scary looking, 'Children of Zarkindos'. Alot of bystanders looked at the praying Zarkindos worshippers, with confused expressions. A few of them were walking around pasting papers on the walls. Some even crying out of Zarkindos. I walked over to one of the papers. It read:

_WANTED: Human, John, wears armor and wears glasses, wanted for spawning devils, 10,000 bits._

_WANTED: Human, Shane, wears sunglasses and large pack. Wanted for accomplise of John. 4,000 bits._

_WANTED: Human, "Poison", wears light green armor and pink scarf. Wanted for accomplise of John. 4,000 bits._

_WANTED: Feline, Ghostheart, Goldenfur, Ocean, Large cats with intellegence. Wanted for accomplise of John. 3,500 bits each._

_WANTED: Human, Maliyk, Wears light green heavy armor. Wanted for property damage and accomplise of John. 4,000 bits._

These guys have something against me, and the RBPA. How did some of them even help me in doing anything bad? These are large bounties. I can expect alot of them coming after me. The RBPA is in hot water here. Also its ironic how Shane is slightly a bounty hunter as a Law Bringing Gangster. Im guessing the 'devils' are Claws army. Also i wonder if Stinger has done anything? Shane is going there, same with Ghostheart and Ocean. It should be ok. I mean, ponies are depending on us to avenge there familes that were slaughtered in the Couldsdale attack. DitzyDoo who looked worried, looked at me. "What will happen if they catch any of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When someone wants you wanted, and put a price, alot of ponies come after you, dont they?"

I looked back at the praying ponies. Shes right. Alot of bounty hunters would come after us. I doubt The Monarch would, since i know who that really is behind the title, 'Most dangerous Bounty Hunter.'

I sighed. "Yes it does. But as long as im around, and my friends, nothing bad will happen."

DitzyDoo who looked slightly more relieved, continued walking down to DitzyDoo's new house. After a while of walking, i saw the house i planned since the blueprints. DitzyDoo looked at her new house, mouth hanging wide. I can tell she likes it.

"Its, so, COOL! I never thought i could get such a cool house!" She said. She looked at me with joy in her eyes, and a smile. "Thank you so much!" She said with joy as she jumped up and hugged a tight. I can feel the appreciation within her, i couldnt help but hug back. After she stopped hugging me, she flew up to her house. A nice large shurb on the top to look like a treetop like her original house, and nice strong oak colored pillar, and a house in between. Looked just like her old house, only new and improved. I flew up beside DitzyDoo to get a better view of the house. "Would you like to look inside?" I asked. DitzyDoo nodded her head. I flew to the porch in which was a nice red color, and opened the door. The inside looked brighter and alot home-feeling then the old one. It was very nice, and clean. I made sure it looked just like the old one. It did come with a huge fee. Shane was nice enough to pay it off. He said he can make three times as much from one bounty and he is always glad to help. I have a feeling Shane can become a millionaire in this world.

"How much did this all cost?" DitzyDoo asked curiously.

"It took about 4500 bits."

"Woah! I hope i didnt make you go bankrupt!"

"Its fine. Shane was happy to help." I looked over to the kitchen. A new installed stove, and oven for improved muffins. For some reason im thinking of that one creepypasta Cupcakes again... Oh well, not as bad as Jeff The Killer.

"Actually Ditzy, Im not really getting payed yet, i can find a job, i can go checkout the bulliten board near the center of town."

"Wait, what about that one thing the... Um... Pipe?"

"Gun?"

"Yeah, thats it! Can we do that now?" I thought. Im not really in major needs for money, and i guess hanging out with Ditzy can ease my mind off of Razorclaw... Atleast he doesnt get killed by a butcher psychopath like Pinkimena in Cupcakes. There i go again, thinking about creepypastas.

"Sure." I said. She fluttered slightly. "Oh thank you so much!"

[Minutes later...]

"Ok Ditzy, to hold a gun, you must be on your hind legs. Unless the weapon is one handed."

Again, she tilted her head, unable to understand my words. I sighed.

"Small guns, one hoof, big guns, two hooves."

"Ok, i got it!"

"So what first, large gun, or small gun?"

"Big gun!" She exclaimed, excited of shooting a gun. "Can i try the one you have?"

I looked at my gun on which sat lext to the house. I looked back at Ditzy. "Sorry, but if you tried shooting THAT, it might hurt your arm, alot."

"Oh, what can i use?" She asked. I used half of my energy to grab myself a standard rifle, M4A1, single fire. I fee like i just lost half of my energy. "Alright Ditzy, you gotta stand on two legs, then hold this."

Ditzy stood up, a bit wobbly, but was standing good enough to fire a weapon. She stood at eye level with me as she smiled. I made sure that in case the weapon goes crazy, i set up safety shields to prevent injury, on property, others, Myself, and DitzyDoo. She held the gun, as she seen Shane practice his shotgun, and got in a ready stance. She aimed toward the painting of a target i set up, and then looked at me. "Now?" She asked. I almost forgot! "Put these on." I said. I handed Ditzy sound-proof headphones. She put them on, then aimed. She looked at me once more.

A-ok.

She then steadied her aim, then shot, as the bang echoed the silent winds. With little recoil that suprised Ditzy, she seemed to like the pump of energy when you fire your first gun. I remember mine, a 12-gauge shotgun. I looked over toward the target, almost a direct hit.

"Nice job Ditzy!" I said. She smiled and continued to test out the weapon. After twenty-nine more loud bangs, the weapon no longer shot the bullets. Empty. The target had most of the bullets near the center, and roughly three in the center.

Ditzy took the headphones off. She looked at the gun with a confused expression. "It stopped." She said simply.

"Its out of bullets." I replied.

"How do you put more inside of it?"

"You have to take off the magazine." I pointed to the mag on which stuck out. I easily pulled it out, and put it back inside. "You try."

Ditzy, just like me, took the mag out. I still have no idea how ponies hold things without fingers, or thumbs. Or even PULL the trigger. "Thats awesome!" She said. She handed me the weapon, as i set it next to mine. I looked back at Ditzy. Now i need to ask her something.

"Ditzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anypony ever called you DerpyHooves?"

"A couple times, they dont seem to get thats not my name, its DitzyDoo. Then they call me by my name, but its not! They always get it wrong!"

I thought. I had an idea. "Alright, thanks Derpy."

"No problem." Said... Derpy/Ditzy. I dont know what is going on. She wont mind me if i call her Ditzy or Derpy. This is new. But why when someone else calls her by her other name, she would say 'My names DitzyDoo!' But then she says 'Hey, i thought i said my name is DerpyHooves!'... The second one is a sometimes.

But she seems fine with me. Why?

I shook the thought from my mind. I dont get it really. I should try letting someone like Poison or Shane to call her Derpy, see if i can get a different result.

[Later, back at Twilights...]

I brought DitzyDoo with me to Twilights to see if any other results come up if others call her Derpy, i also want to check up on Stinger and the 4 super ponies. Five of six ponies and Shane were gathered. Fluttershy decided to help Poison fix her wall. Now that almost everyone was here, lets to the Derpy test first. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please call Ditzy, Derpy?"

"Uh, ok." He walked up to Ditzy. "Hey Derpy, anything interesting happen?"

"Wha? My names not Derpy! Thats the second time today!"

"Gee, sorry." Shane said as he walked toward me. He lowered his sunglasses. "Why did you have me do this again?"

"Ditzy doesnt mind me calling her Derpy, so i wanted to see about if it would work with you."

"Obviously not." He said. I saw 5 of the Mane six ponies talking to eachother. I walked over to Twilight who was reading a parrallel book. "Twilight? Did you ever do research on calling Ditzy, Derpy?"

"Yes."

"Why is it okay for her to be called Derpy by me?" I asked.

Twilight looked at me for a bit, then smiled. "She doesnt mind being called any name by ponies... Or people she likes, such as friends, and family."

"I guess that means im her friend."

"I guess so, but im sure theres something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, about the 4 ponies and Stinger."

"Who do you want to talk to first?"

"The clones."

"Alright follow me." Twilight stood up and put a bookmark in her book and set it down. Twilight called the ponies to properly meet the other clones of my squad. It might be akward that there tied up, but it should be fine what so ever.

After following Twilight to her basement, I could see the 4 ponies, awake and confused. I walked up to the ponies along with the other 5 ponies. Johnathan seemed to be the only one to look me in the eye.

"What do you know of the seventh element?" I asked calmly.

"Who wants to know?" Says Johnathan.

Rainbowdash looked at me, then Johnathan. "Your voices sound exactly the same." She exclaimed. Pinkiepie rushed up to Shawn who seemed pretty angry. "You look like my friend Shane! Do you like cupcakes?"

Shawn looked up at Pinkiepie. "F*ck off." He said bluntly. This shocked the ponies, as Pinkiepie scowled him. "Using foul language is a BIIIIIG no-no! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I sure kissed your moms with it." Now Pinkiepie looked slightly annoyed. "Oh yeah, we so did, like those big messy ones when you make out." Now Shawn smiling devilishly.

Pinkiepie was ready to kick his ass now. Rainbowdash was able to hold her back as she rambled about her mother. Twilight looked disappointed in Shawn who now laughed calmly. I looked back at Johnathan. His arm, covered in badadges. Fluttershys handywork, bad or good, she will patch them up. I looked at Johnathans eyes.

"If you do not tell me about this element, i will make it come out of you." I said.

"Not if i can break out first!" He yelled out. I quickly punched his face under his jaw. Stunned, Johnathan, stayed frozen for a bit before looking at me once more.

"If you do that again... I swear..."

"I wont if you tell me about the element."

"Never!"

I grabbed my sword, and it lit a small blue flame. I pointed it close to Johnathans face. "You sure?" I said.

"Im sure." He exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

I slowly placed the hot swords side onto his cheek. I heared a small sizzle, as he clenched his teeth together, tightening his eyes.

"Cmon Johnathan, just tell him it!" Said Dan.

"It would be wise to do so Johnathan." Said Kiam.

Johnathan, refusing to let it out, i took my sword away. "Listen to your friends Johnathan." I said.

I felt a pulse.

"No, this is going to be my reward, not yours!"

"Wrong answer, wasnt what i was looking for."

I slammed the hot sword across his face, making a faint black mark on his cheek, and blood coming out of his mouth as he spit up blood. "F*ck... You..." He said weakly. I grabbed his shot arm, and squeezed his wound. He yelled in pain as i twisted it.

_This torture that John does is amusing to me... This can provide me to rise and destroy this planet, hahahaha... The Blood Planet? No... The planet of Darkness sounds nice. This clone... This soul, being hurt by John, my source of life... Its a good thing i created them... Took me months..._

I felt Twilight pull me back from Johnathan. She looked at me with a face mixed with fear and anger. The rest, just fear.

"Why are you hurting him?" She asked in a angry tone. I felt a pulse go through my head again...

_Kill..._

Kill? What? Who is saying this?

_You dont know me yet, but know you..._

"John, y-your eyes are..." Twilight couldnt finish. I saw a mirror in the distance. I quickly walked over to it, to see my iris' to be red. What? Why?

_Fool, thats your anger, me. I am your inner rage, your dread._

How could this be? I cant have a split personality...

_Im no personality John, i am your spirit of anger, And once you are angry enough, you will be the body I once controlled..._

...

What do you mean?

I was cut off by Rainbowdash. "John, you have been staring at yourself for a while, you havent moved a bit."

"Your starting to freak us out." Said Twilight. My eyes returned to a hazel color as i looked back at Twilight. "Whats going on with your eyes?" She asked nervously.

...

"Dont get me wrong Twilight... I think Claw is not the only major threat... But me."

The current mane six gasped. "How could ya be a bad guy? You seem like er mighty hero if you ask me'" Said Applejack.

"You are the only one who can Stop Claw, are you not?" Asked Rarity. I looked back at the mirror, only to see a faint outline of a dark cat-like floating ghost...

_You and I shall rule this world, and kill everyone who lived on this forsaken planet!_

I covered my ears, and got on my knees... This cant be real...

[DitzyDoo]

Im bored! I wonder were everyone is? I walked away from the couch to see Shane rummaging through Twilights fridge. "Do you know were John went?" I asked. Shane looked up from the small fridge. "Uh, yeah, down that hall, and to the left, the basement." He replied. I walked down the hall, when i felt a strange dark feeling... I brushed it off, then i opened the door to the basement, to see Twilight jump out right in front of me with a shocked expression on her face. "Quick! We need to calm down John!"

"What happened?!"

"He suddenly just started talking nonsense and kept saying, 'Blood shall cover the planet'..."

I rushed down the stairs, and past the other ponies to see John standing, and looking at his feet. His armor wasnt on, but his eyes were covered by shadow. I walked closer to him.

"John?" I asked.

No reply. I took a few steps closer, to see John slowly look up. His eyes, pitch black, his iris' red. Around his eyes were black, and his skin was slightly covered in a strange glowing red.

_"It seems i can only control his eyes and voice for a short time..."_

I jumped back, he looked horrifying. His voice no longer sounded of his happy cheerful tone, but a dark, evil tone. John looked directly toward me.

_"Its been a while, good to be back... Well if it isnt DitzyDoo, i have been watching you... You and John... You two have really gotten a friendship... But little does John know that he is the threat larger then Claw..."_

I was frozen and speechless. Whatever was controlling John, was downright evil... I decided to speak up. "W-what are you?" I said, trembling in fear.

_"I am a spirit of anger, of rage, of... Disharmony. I only wish to destroy this planet and make it my own, but John is too friendly to do so. I must wait until he is evil enough for me to over take his body... Centuries... CENTURIES! I have waited too long to give up now... Soon, this planet will be mine, the planet shall be covered in Blood... Or me..."_

Then, Johns eyes closed, and he collapsed on the ground. I stood in horror, as what i saw, wasnt John... Then Shane came down, with a horrified expression.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no way! Theres no way that the tale was true!"

I looked at Shane.

"What tale?" I asked.

"Blood, the spirit of Anger, he tried taking over the world next to ours, and failed to do so. He picked John to get inside of next... Why though? I thought he was good enough to overcome any evil! I should have listened more closely to Bluedragon..."

Shane, now backed up to a wall, slid down slowly. He put his hands on his head and looked down.

"We, are sooo, f*cked."

**Note: The characters Blood, Johnathan, Kiam, Kirby (Mentioned), Dan, Shawn, are my OC, any related characters are completely coincidental.**

**Note: Creepypasta "Cupcakes" and "Jeff The Killer" References belong to there rightful owners, creepypasta wiki.**


	12. Unhappy family reunion

**This is yet another chapter. Get prepared, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Dont forget to leave a review!**

**Note: Creepypasta content added: Fluttershys Childhood. All references belong to MLP Creepypasta wiki.**

[Stinger]

I felt dizzy and tied up as i felt myself booting up again. My heads up display now a bit static like, as my vision started re-running. I looked up from my damaged golden armor, and focused my damage vision. I felt a slight pain when i re-focused, damn Shane. He really got me, if only i had the chance to kill him. I looked toward a few colorful bodies, ponies. Then i saw that grey one, Johns friend. Theres Shane, and other ponies i dont know that are tied up like me. But im tied in RBPA cuffs, they are simply tied in rope. John lay motionless, Shane is in despair, and the rest, in utter shock. I missed quite an event so it seems. The purple pony looked toward my direction and nudged Shane. Shane, who looked up, noticed that i was once again concious. He looked like sh*t. "Hehehe..." I laughed weakly. "I missed quite something... Didnt I?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up Stinger..." Shane said simply. He stood up and went over to the motionless John. He put his two fingers onto Johns neck, maybe checking for a pulse. "Hes fine, Just... What the hell? Why now?"

What?

"F*ck, i should have listened to Bluedragon that time..." Shane said to no-one.

Now im curious. What is he talking about?

"While you are talking to no one Shane... How about... You tell me what happened?"

"Why should I?" He said, standing once again. He walked over to were I was sitting down. Now inches from my face, Shane looked at me, coldly.

"No reason, just curious." I replied. Shane, who looked up, over to the purple unicorn. "Is there something you can do?" He asked.

Twilight, seemed to be thinking for a moment. While she stood there, i noticed the rainbow pony standing close by. RainbowDash i believe. Im too weak to try to escape, but sooner or later, i will be in fighting fit.

"I can try to use one of my spells to bring him to conciousness again." She said, after a long period of time. Shane looked back at John. "Can you do it now? That would be nice."

"Certainly." said the purple pony. She brought her horn close to Johns head, as her horn starting to glow purple. After a few flashes, there seemed to be an explosion. The purple pony was blown back by recoil of the, spell, as the others blocked there eyes. Shane, then looked at John, then to the purple unicorn. "Did it work?" He asked.

"It can take time..." She replied.

What seemed to take a minute, John, slowly rose onto his knees, holding his forehead with one hand. As he stood up, slowly, he noticed everyone around him. "W-what happened?"

"I dont know how to tell you this John, but..." Shane shuffled a bit.

"...But you seem to have... Blood, inside of you..."

John simply looked at the mirror, calmly he looked toward me. As he did, i saw his iris' turn red. This scared me. Even this is scary, compared to everything i have endured.

"No..." John said calmly.

"What?" Shane asked confused. John, who slowly looked toward Shane, with his iris' now hazel again.

"It may seem, that Blood can communicate with me, through thought." He said calmly.

The ponies, and Shane seemed to be both confused and shocked.

"You mean, like when you think of something, Blood can respond, and hear it?"

"Yes. You can see it too."

Shane looked at John with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"When my iris' turn red, that means he is speaking." John said, suprisingly calm like.

"John, your freaking me out, your way too calm to know that Blood, who is five times f*cking stronger then Claw himself, is inside of you."

"Im not calm, my emotion is just corrupted by Blood." He said. "In hours, i should be able to express myself again."

Then Johns Iris' turned red. Moments of silence later, his eyes returned to hazel.

"Blood, he can see everything i can. Hear everything i can. But, whenever i preform a chaotic action, he controls me. I dont make those choices. Like how those RPA admitted to setting fire. That wasnt me threatning them. Or the sword burning on Johnathan, i didnt make that choice."

Everyone, including myself, was shocked. This is not good for Claw, knowing that the legendary spirit of anger is harvesting from John on chaotic actions.

"I wish to rest." Said John, as he slowly made his way upstairs.

"Hey you guys, can you all go make sure John doesnt do anything bad?" Shane asked.

"Of course, but we arent guys." Said the purple pony.

"Whatever." 5 ponies made there way up to follow, but Shane and RainbowDash stayed. Shane cracked his knuckles, as him and RainbowDash approached him.

"Its payback time, b*tch." Shane handed RainbowDash, what seemed to be a, baseball bat. She held it with a vengeful smirk, as Shane looked at me with a ferocious grin.

"Go ahead RD. Beat the sh*t out of him."

RainbowDash, instantly, slammed the bat across my head, causing my HUD to static for a second. The second strike was toward my stomach. As the impact hit me, i felt pain, and a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. She swung again, this time toward my leg. The impact landed on my thigh, as it shattered my plating. I grunted in pain, as i felt my own blood, ooze from my thigh. I heard the rainbow pony laugh like an evil pony, reminds me of Claw. I continued to feel the pain, as i started to black out once more, hit after hit, as the pain went to numbness...

[DitzyDoo]

John... Hes not the same anymore, he changed. He lay onto the couch peacefully, as if none of this ever happened. I sat on the couch next to his, and watched him. I wonder whats going through his mind? I sighed. I heard hoof steps coming toward my direction. It was Twilight. "Is everything alright DitzyDoo?" She asked. I looked over to John, then back to Twilight.

"I wish he werent like this." I said.

"No one expected him to hold a dangerous spirit." Twilight said. "But, there could be a way to prevent it."

My hopes rose as i heard this. "How?" I asked.

"If we can get John to do good deeds and do nothing chaotic like, there is a good chance that Blood will be forced to move out of his system."

"Thats not true." Said a calm voice. Me and Twilight looked toward John, who seemed to be calmly laying down. His iris' were red again.

"What are you talking about John?" Asked Twilight.

"Those books you read, Blood says that they are spirit information on ponies, not undead spirits. If i did good deeds, Blood will just be slowed. It cannot be prevented, eventually, Blood will appear."

I shivered. That means there can be another war...

"If i die, Blood dies..." John looked over to Twilight calmly. "Then this world could be safe."

"Dont think like that!" I blurted out, only suprising Twilight. I got off the couch, and approached Johns face. "Just because that thing is inside of you, doesnt mean that you have to... to..."

"Kill myself? I dont intend too, unless, that is, i need too." John placed his hand on my head. "Everything will be fine. Just as long as i stay on the good side."

"John," Twiligt broke in, holding a notepad. "Can you tell me the effects when Blood is fully active?"

Silence. Johns eyes were red again, as Blood was speaking to him.

"Blood says that he will be released from my body, and use it, he says this used to be his, but hes centuries old, im not, i dont get it, but this is what he says." John said as his eyes returned to hazel.

"I must rest. For my sake. Blood also says, he has a visitor..."

"Who?" Asked Twilight.

Johns eyes, again red. "Discord." He said.

[Blood]

_I may still be in darkness, hell, but i have a visitor, another chaotic, like me. Calls himself the god of chaos. We'll see. I was on my throne of flesh and bone, with no other creature within my black and red blood world. My minions from hell have not appeared, im alone... For now. After a few minutes, A pink flash, poofed near my throne. There stood, what appeared to be a pony, dragon, type of creature. Confusing... I stood, and grinned my large grin, reaching my highest cheek piece, like i carved myself a smile._

"This is quite a world you have here, friend." _Said the rather joyful, Discord. Around me was only pools of dark red blood and endless black areas in the distance over black sand and rocks._

_"Welcome, and i am no ones friend. You must earn my trust." I said, pointing my claw toward him. He poofed once more, appearing next to me with a glass of brown milk, floating in mid-air. _"I can help you, you know, taking over Equestria, stopping the princess's, and crushing the new-comers, the so called, 'RBPA' and, 'Claws army'." _He grabbed me by the oppisite should and he pulled me closer._

"And i know just what to do." _He said, pointing his other hand into my chest. I pushed him away, no longer smiling. "I dont know what you wanted to see me, but i dont need your help, and i doubt you have a chance against Claw or John."_

"And why is that?" _He asked. I formed a small shape into my paw, a sword._

_"Because of this..." I showed him the Celestial Sword that John wields. "Admit it Discord, with John wielding this, he can be even more powerful then Celestia. This material, Celestial, comes from the land of unknowns, were John supposedly found himself, wielding the sword. Himself, no longer needing the sword, passed it on to John now. This sword, not only can it stop you, but it can kill you as well."_

_Now Discord seemed to be serious. He put his hawk like hand onto his chin. _"What if you and i formed an alliance with that one Claw guy? He has a hammer, able to crush his opponents."

_"Good luck with that." I said simply._

"Why would i need this luck?" _He said, taking a sip of his milk. "Claw doesnt simply make an alliance. You need his trust, like mine. I cant trust him, and he cant trust me. I can assemble my own army, as you must do yourself."_

"Are you suggesting that i make an army? Then try to stop the rest in a free-for-all?"

_"If thats how its going to be, if you want to take over Equestria."_

"Do you realize who i am?!" _He said with an angry expression._

_"Yes, a chaotic, like me, Claw, Void, you name it. But, you are no more greater or smaller then us. The battle of all Chaotics will not be against just the Harmonys, but eachother as well. Only room for one in this world. And if one of us dies, theres no room in hell for us, but just darkness."_

_I looked toward Discord, who seemed to have an expression, saying 'Im going to kill you'._

_"Goodbye." I said, as i vanished him from my world with a swiff from my paw. I hovered back to my throne, and sat there once again. I can see that John is resting. Recovering from me. I grow impatient by the second, as i wait for the moment, scraping my claws on my throne chairs arms._

[Poison]

Done, i finished up the wall. I feel good. This workout felt great, pretty fine really. I put down the paint brush, and headed back inside of Fluttershys house. I never felt so good, almost as if building, fixing, and gardening are my favorite things. Its so peaceful. As i walked inside, i saw Fluttershy Reading a letter, putting one hoof over her mouth.

"Is something suprising you Fluttershy?" I asked. Fluttershy looked up from her letter, seeming both suprised and happy.

"I got this letter, saying that Drake, will be arriving home in a couple hours! I missed him so much." She said, hugging the paper.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, i never told you about him havent I?" She said. "He treats me like im his mother, i guess he would be my son then. Hes a human, like you. Hes not very old, but hes smart, and can do amazing fire tricks!" She then seemed confused. "But i dont know why he got a cutie mark, even though hes not a pony."

Drake huh? Sounds like a nice guy. "How old did you say he was?" I asked.

"Hes only ten years old, but it feels like forever since he was gone!"

"Were'd he go?"

"He went on a journey around the forest and mountains, said he needed to find his true nature. He sent this note, saying he will return. He sent this yesterday, but he will be arriving soon! Hes so caring and forgiving. Hes a really nice person."

"Sounds like a great kid. Cant wait to meet him." I said. I was bored. I wanted to go for a walk, with someone.

"While we wait, how about you and me go for a walk?"

Fluttershy set the note down, and crouched down toward her bunny, Angel. "You be a good Angel while im gone, okay?"

Angel simply rolled his eyes, and hopped away. Fluttershy walked up to me ready to go.

After walking through the door, i felt like walking into Ponyville. Me and Fluttershy chatted of everyday things, until we reached the bridge. "Poison?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Whats your real name?" I thought. I trust her enough. In fact, she is far above my trust, maybe bigger then Johns himself. I looked over to Fluttershy.

"My name, is Philip Klenderson. I just like to be called Phil. Its simple." I then looked slightly away. "I trust you enough that you can call me by any of my names."

"Ok, i still like to call you Poison. I feel better now that i know your proper name." She said. We continued walking toward town, then we reached the market area.

"Were did you get that pink scarf?" She asked curiously. I felt the scarf. Feels nice, because my mother made it.

"My mother made it, before this whole war."

"Oh, it looks so nice! Whats it made of?" She asked curiously.

"Khasmire. Its nice." I said. I then heard another question, a bit more personal; "How was your life back when you were just a child?"

I dont like to think of it much. But no matter what, something will. I sighed.

"I know that your the only one i can trust i can tell this story to." I said. "I was a happy child. Got straight A's in my class, or good grades, even after my father was killed. I always got bullied at schools, so..."

I hesitated.

"I did kill the ones who were in my way of continueing down my path."

Fluttershy flinched.

"Dont take it the wrong way but, they did threaten me with guns and knifes before, not sure what for. But i dont know how i did it. I had no fighting training. John did notice my natural ability, but he doesnt know how i got it, nor do i."

I grabbed my badge as i continued my story. "My mother had a difficult time adapting to my fathers death, and couldnt pay for all the bills, we were going bankrupt. I can to get a job at a early age, just to pay the bills, rent, and food. I was so exausted, it cost me test scores."

I looked back at Fluttershy. "Then came the day i became what i am. I was going to be a scientist to assist the RBPA, but then the camp was attacked, leaving my face, like, this. I was saved by John, he knew i had potential. After i was suited up, i killed many bad people, and stopped a terrorist group, on there own turf, alone. Then i get here."

I stop. "This may seem like a bad moment, but i would like to hear your history."

Fluttershy, instantly looked away, and drew a bit in the dirt with her hoof. The shyly looked up at me, as her eyes grew big. "I dont like to talk about it."

"Please? Im interested. You can talk to me about it."

Fluttershy looked at the ground, then back at me. "Alright."

We continued to walk, as she told her story.

"I was born in a town called Surtensia... For some reason, only the Pegasi were allowed, when the Earth ponies and Unicorns were, kicked out, or beaten for no reason..."

Fluttershy now had a fearful expression. "I have 2 siblings that are older then me, and a father. My mother passed away..."

Fluttershy, now looked toward the ground. "My father, was a bad pony. He would yell at me alot and hit me sometimes..."

I flinched. F*ck, i thought my life was bad. Now im becoming aggravated, good thing Fluttershy cant see it.

"I dont know why, but my mother taught me a lullaby, helped me sleep, without crying. I never told her about father, but i wish i did... I got this from him." She said, as she slightly lifted her mane, showing a small, but visible scar.

Fluttershy, now had watery eyes. Maybe, i shouldnt have been too curious about her story. "After my mother passed away, my father would yell at me more, and hit me alot... My siblings were in on it, they were never hit or yelled at, they just watched me. My father also..." She discontinued as she shed one tear.

Now im pissed, this story...

"Then I ran as far away as possible, i found Ponyville, had a home, and hoped of living here in peace." She smiled a bit. "And i did."

Question: "Fluttershy," I said.

Fluttershy looked at me. I knew, for damn sure, that Fluttershy would LOVE to get revenge on her father. Even though she just seems to want to forget it. "How would you like if i went with you to find your father?"

"W-why?" She asked nervously.

"Fluttershy, i know, that you would love to get back at him, i know you do, i know that feeling, losing half of your lifes happiness and self sanity, to some, assh*le. If you really want to, just let me know. I wont hold back on helping you."

Fluttershy looked at the ground for a few moments, hiding her face. Moments later, her face, now full of hatred and happiness, stared up at me. "I would love that." She said.

After that, we went back home, along the way, we found out about John, and the Blood curse, but now, i just wanted to rest a bit before the reunion of Fluttershy. I now sit on Fluttershys couch, thinking of how to make an entrance on her Father. He lived in Cloudsdale. Then i heard knocking, human like, but unfamiliar. Fluttershy ran to the door, and opened it. And there stood, the one and only, Drake. He hugged Fluttershy, with a smile on his face.

"Fluttershy!"

"Drake!"

Cute. No joke. Who wouldnt see an adult like ten year old, hug one of the most nicest ponies? I like children. After the hug greeting, Drake looked toward my direction.

"Drake, meet Poison." Said Fluttershy. Drake looked pretty human. His short brown hair, deep brown eyes to match, along side with black jacket and black pants. He was barefoot, with black wings. He had a cutie mark near his thigh, with a campfire on it. Skin tone was the simple cacausian like mine.

"Hello." He said shyly.

"Hello Drake, you sounded like a good kid to me." I said, standing up and walking toward him. He was slightly taller then your average kid too. I shook his hand. "Never thought that there would be more humans in this world."

"Neither did I." He relplied. "Did you come alone?" He asked.

"No, im with some of my friends, the RBPA, were a military enforcement for Earth, but we all came here to seek our leader John. Now we have a mission."

"I wish to meet them all."

"That could be a problem right now. John is acting odd because of Blood, the spirit of anger taking over his body. Hes not the same anymore. Never have i seen Shane so scared, or DitzyDoo so saddened."

"Huh." He stretched. "That trip made me tired, i think ill hit the hay." He said, walking up the stairs. "Alright Drake, just be sure to be awake for dinner!" Fluttershy called out.

"Alright!" He called back. Fluttershy then looked at me. "You two look like you'll get along just fine."

"Thats good. Making friends is always a good thing. Also, maybe the father thing we can do after dinner?"

"Alright." Fluttershy said, as she went to the kitchen. I thought i heard her say, 'He'll pay' as she went to make dinner.

[After dinner, taking a hot air balloon to Cloudsdale...]

"That dinner sure made my belly feel great! But why was it so small?" Asked Drake.

"Thats what we need to discuss." I said. Me and Fluttershy were going to break it to him about her father.

"We are going to find Fluttershys father."

Drake froze. "Y-you mean, the REAL one?"

"Yeah." Fluttershy said shyly.

"Were going to get revenge on him, for Fluttershy."

"But why? Fluttershy, i know you wouldnt want to solve things with violence."

"Im sorry Drake, but maybe Poisons right. What if your parents..." Fluttershy discontinued.

"Alright, i guess you guys have a valid point. I hope nothing gets too bad..." Drake hoped.

Later we arrived in Cloudsdale, were mostly Pegasi walked and flew around. Drake, who seemed to be amazed confused me. "Dont you come up here alot Drake?" I asked.

"No not really. Im usually on the earth below. I like it better down there, more fire then here. It looks different too, why the caution signs?"

"While you were gone, this place was bombed."

"What?! By who?"

"The evil-doer Claw, a mastermind terrorist, hes our main priority, but we still dont have enough force to take him on, we need to wait until he makes a move. I have also heard more ponies are signing up for royal guard to assist the RBPA."

"Oh."

We continued down the road, until Fluttershy pointed out an adress. "This is the street." She said. Looked rather gloomy in this area. "Spooky, gee,and to think i have seen worse..." Drake commented. We walked down the rather empty road, until we came across, a house, that stood out. The lawn was empty, when the others atleast had chairs and what not in front. This house was also a greyish color, and was more, evil looking.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Fluttershy and Drake nodded. I can tell that there both nervous. I am too, im shaking here. We walk up to the doorstep slowly, as we get a closer look at the house. The walls are slightly split, as some webs hang around it. I walked up to the door, feeling more nervous, more of a scared. I dont know why. It just seems like this guys a horror movie monster of some sort that you are just scared of. I knocked the fluffy door, and i could hear a 'Can you get the door?'. Later, a pony roughly Fluttershys age, slightly opened the door, she had a mane that hung down, and her fur color was roughly more yellow then Fluttershys. Her mane was Redish orange with yellow stripes.

"Can i help you?" She asked.

"We are looking for the owner of this house." I said.

"Just a moment. DAAAD!"

"Yeah?"

"Someones at the door for you!"

The pony walks away from the door, when moments later, a stallion, same textures as what i think is her daughter, almost as tall as me, looks through the slightly opened door.

"What do you want?" He said in a unfriendly tone.

The moment of truth.

"Sir, there is someone i think you would be suprised to see. If you can just, open your door a bit more?"

The stallion opened the door a bit more, to see Fluttershy, slightly hiding behind me, as Drake Stands next to Fluttershy.

Both Fluttershy and the stallion jump back a bit.

"Fluttershy?!"

"Father..."

He rapidly looked at the three of us. "What are you doing here?" He said in a suprised tone. He obviously doesnt know what to say or do.

"Fluttershy," I said "Would like to let you know, that she has had it with you. Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy walks closer to the door, now with an angry like face.

"I have had nightmares about you, almost every night, and i could not stop thinking about you, you monster. I am here now to stop this madness, and be at peace of mind. Now i must ask you. WHY? Why would you hit me? Yell at me?" Flutttershy said, starting to tear.

The stallion stood silent, looking down at Fluttershy. Then he smiled a bit, but his wasnt a happy one, i couldnt read this expression...

"Why dont you just come inside?" He said, with still, an unknown expression.

"No." Fluttershy said firmly.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"No." Fluttershy repeated.

Father now stayed silent. then laughed a bit, making Fluttershy walk back a bit. "About those years of abuse? Want to know why?"

...

"I ENJOYED IT! I never hit your brother or sister, because they were different. They were like me, and they enjoyed watching you suffer. Its a hobby, torturing you. The day your mother died? One of the best days of my life, holding her hoof without laughing, nearly impossible..."

...

"Now here you stand before me, seeking revenge, but instead of more abuse..." He opened the door completely, seeing the other pony again, along with one that looked just like her, but a stallion, facing Fluttershy with crazed grins.

"...I think, we'll just torture you and your friends until your DEAD!"

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, i just had to do one.**

**Note: The characters Fluttershys father, and two siblings belong to its rightful owners, Creepypasta wiki.**

**The character Drake belongs to (ROBLOX user) Horrorfan30, His request to add his character to my story was accepted.**


	13. Truth

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter then the others, but im sure it would be good.**

[Moment of truth battle]

My father yelled out to my siblings, as jumped out of the house that was once my home, and ran toward both Poison and Drake. My sister, joy and craving in her eyes dashed toward Drake as my brother lunged forth toward Poison. My father who simply walked outside of the house, looked down at me, with eyes, only evil can hold. He laughed softly, as i stood motionless, looking up toward him.

"You seemed frightened Fluttershy." He said.

I took a few steps back, as he soon followed. "Why dont you just come home? Maybe we can work out... An agreement?"

Now Father pulled a knife of some sort from behind him. I was scared of him. The same pony who abused me for years.

"I cannot wait Fluttershy, i cant wait to use this knife on you, the satisfaction of torture, its just too much to give up so soon..."

Father lunged toward me, with a knife in hoof, but i quickly dodged to the right, as he tried to grab me, but i was able to make him stumble a bit.

"Hehehe... I remember now... Avoiding me, i havent chased in so long..." He then flew up in the air, and tried to fly back down, and smash me. I was lucky to barely dodge the impact, as cloud flew in my face. For a second, i saw Poison dodging attacks from my brother, as he counter attacked one kick by grabbing his leg, and twisting it. I looked over to see my father once more.

_"Fluttershy, i know, that you would love to get back at him, i know you do, i know that feeling, losing half of your lifes happiness and self sanity, to some, assh*le. If you really want to, just let me know. I wont hold back on helping you."_

I remembered those words that Poison said to me. I wanted to get back at him. I saw my father, lunge toward me again, bearing a knife, being somewhat clumsy. Before he was able to swipe, i motioned to his side, and kicked as hard as i could. He was sent flying down for a bit, before quickly recovering. Now enraged, he tried to grab me once more, but i countered with a buck in the face, as he was stunned for a second. I grabbed his hoof, and threw him as far as i could. After that, i could see Drake fighting in the air against my sister, as he used fire to protect him from every attack, then countered with a punch or two. My father slowly walked toward me, now lip bleeding, and bruised eye. "You have really gained some ability Fluttershy, me maybe? No, maybe that stupid Mane Six of you..."

Now he looked at me with a paralizing stare.

"I wont make the mistake again, of letting you escape!" He was too fast, as he pinned me to the ground. He had the knife ready in hoof, as i tried to resist with my hoof. He pushed harder, with a crazed stare a mad-mare would have. The knife slowly came closer to my neck, but then...

_Believe in yourself..._

That voice, it sounded familiar...

I felt energy build up, as i pushed up on his hoof, making the knife rise, getting further away from me.

"You may have scarred me, traumatized me, and hurt me, but, that will not stop me..."

I slipped the knife from his hoof, and took it as my own.

"...From getting vengence!"

Now Father had a suprised look, as i stabbed Father into his shoulder, making the large knife go deep into it. With a terrified yell of pain, he fell back, with a knife plunged into his shoulder, allowing blood to ooze its way out, very slowly. I pinned Father, and looked into his face.

Now he is the one frightened.

"You will never hurt anyone again!" I yelled into his face, as i repeatedly slammed my hoofs into his face. Hit after hit, his face started to seem very bruised, and cut up with blood. I felt the feeling of happyness and satifacation, after each hit. I then felt someone pull me off of Father. I quickly turn around to see Poison. "I think you got enough out of him Fluttershy, but Drake is still in need of help."

I looked up to see my sister still fighting Drake. I flew up as fast as i could, and pulled back my hoof. As i got close enough, i released the strongest punch i have ever done. The impact was so strong, my sister fell from flying onto the house, bounced off, and on the ground, only feet away from Father. My brother, seemed to be unconcious near the house wall, i suppose Poison stopped him.

"Woah." I turned to see Drake with a shocked face.

"I never knew you were some sort of super puncher!" He said with slight happiness and suprise. Me and Drake descended back to Poison who was checking the pulse of Father.

"He'll be fine." He said, standing back up from crouching. Drake looked at the two of us with a confused expression.

"So, what now?" He asked. I didnt know. I felt like just enjoying the rest of the day, or to see my Father in prison.

We heard rough flapping in the distance. All three of us looked up to see guards of cloudsdale.

"Uh oh." Drake said.

"Dont worry, i think we can work something out." Said Poison. As the guards landed nearby, Poison slowly walked up to them.

"Im glad you came along, those ponies on the ground need to be arrested."

The guards looked at eachother. Then back at Poison. "We got reports of two humans and a pony attacking a household."

"It was a matter of peace of mind." Poison said calmly.

"Do you have any paperwork?"

"What?"

"Paperwork, do you have proof if they were criminals?"

"We dont have paperwork, but im su-"

"By the law, im going to have to arrest you three."

I dont want to go to jail...

"This is not going to end well..." exclaimed Drake.

And just as they were about to put cuffs on us, Maliyk appeared within moments, landing with his wings and boosters.

"Now just a second here!" He yelled out, holding out his hand. "These three have the right to accuse these ponies!" He said, pointing to the bloody and unconsious ponies.

"Who are you?" Asked the first guard. "I am Maliyk! Dont'cho forget the name! I am here to tell you that there is proof of crime within that house!"

"We dont have to listen to this guy." Said the second guard.

"Yes you do! John sent me!"

John? But how did he know of this?

The first guard sighed. "Fine, we can check, but no funny buisness."

[Minutes later...]

The guards came out of the house with Maliyk, as they held a box.

"This is proof of there criminal past." Said Maliyk.

"Whats inside?" Asked the second guard.

"Its, uh, something not for kids." He looks over to Drake. "Like that guy."

I looked at Drake. "Is it okay if you can stay here?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, as he shrugged. I walked over with Poison, as we came closer to Maliyk and the two guards.

"Okay, now everyone, this will not be something to be seen by others, but your like cops, and you two are like family, so ill just, back away now..." Said maliyk, slowly walking back. The first guard shrugged as he opened the small black box. Inside was an envelope, titled

"Fluttershy: Photos"

"I know what these are..." I said slowly. I looked up at the guards. "These are bad photos of my father when he abused me, but, if i do let you two see them, will he be arrested?"

"That depends, at what age were you?" asked the first guard.

"When i was a little filly."

"Oh... Thats illegal to do such a thing" Said the second guard.

"In that case, yes, he will." He opened the envelope, which contained only roughly ten pictures. The first few, were photos of family, then there was one, with my face cut out, and mothers, and only three faces remained. The rest, were pictures of me, when my father abused me. I couldnt look. It reminded me too much of my past.

"It is illegal to have photos such as this, and abusing at a young age."

"How long will they be in prison for?" Asked Poison.

"Thats not up to us. We can send a note to the princess with them, she can tell you."

"Alright." Poison looked at me. "Im sorry i got you into this Shy. I just wanted to repair your past."

"Its Ok, i feel better now that they cant hurt me anymore."

"Thats good. I wish i could do the same with my past, but i dont see a way to repair it. But atleast now i feel better about helping out with your past."

Drake came within me and Poison. "This is a happy ending, right?"

"I guess you could say that." Said Poison. Drake looked back toward me. "I still cannot believe you agreed to do this though!" He exclaimed.

I looked at the ground, It was my decision to do this.

"But," I looked up, to listen Drake continue. "... I forgive you." He said. I couldnt help but jump up and hug him. "Woah Fluttershy, you have a strong hug!" He said with an amused voice. Posion chuckled. He was happy. "Im glad to see that all of you are happy..." Broke in the first guard. "...But we need to bring these with us, for evidence on pressing charges."

"Its fine." I said. The guards flew away, with the box, and a cart to carry my Father and siblings to be charged of there crimes.

"Come to think of it, i dont think i absorbed enough fire, i seem to be drained out." Exclaimed Drake. Maliyk, then came up to us. "Hey Poison, say, you wouldnt have known that John is acting normal again, right?"

"No, i didnt." Poison said.

Maliyk jumped a bit. "Im still not used to you talking so casually now. Geez..." He unfolded his metal wings again, as he flew off.

"I stand corrected when i said that this wasnt going to end well." Said Drake.

As me, Poison, and Drake went to go introduce Drake to the rest of the RBPA, i still wondered, who was that who whispered in my ear? 'Believe in yourself' She had said. Could it have been...

Mother?...

[John]

Its very odd, how i felt the feeling that i needed to send help to Poison. I sent Maliyk, but i dont know why. I had a vision, about a box, and a pony, who looked down right, evil. Im confused. I heard a voice, saying that Poison needed help. What is going on?

Im sitting in Ditzys new house, enjoying a muffin, as i check out my suit. Ditzy sometimes looks at me with fear whenever Blood talks to me. Its aggravating, i dont like Blood in my head, i just want him to get out. I already knows thats not going to happen. I sighed.

_Dont feel so bad John, atleast im not teaming up with anyone._

I looked up, knowing my iris' are red again.

What do you mean, 'Not teaming up with amyone'?

_That Discord 'god' is nothing. He can die for all i care. He will never have enough power to stop you, me, or Claw._

Are you saying, that i am unaffected by Discords trickery?

_As long as you carry that sword, and im in you. Dont take this as if im your friend John, no, im going to kill you when this is over._

We'll see.

"John?" Ditzy said, breaking my thoughts. I look over to see Ditzy.

"Yes?"

"There is someone at the door, i think its Poison, Fluttershy, and another guy i dont know."

I stood up, then walked toward the door. I grabbed onto the door handle, and pulled the door open.

I looked up to see Poison, Fluttershy, and a kid. Who is he? And how did Poison get up here?

"Hey." I said.

"John, Maliyk told us that you knew we were in trouble, how did you know?" Asked Poison.

"Im not sure... Some voice just told me that you were in danger, and it wasnt Blood. And im still not used to you using your voice so casually."

"No one is." He replied. I looked over to the kid. "Whos he?"

"This is Drake. He is Fluttershy's 'Son'."

_Heh... Looks like a frail human..._

Drake, jumped back a bit. Im going to guess its when Blood talked. "Dont worry, my eyes normally do that Drake." I said. I opened the door completely. "Come inside."

Later, me, Ditzy, Fluttershy, Poison, and Drake sat in the living room.

"What did the voice sound like?" Asked Poison.

"Want to know what i think?" I asked. Poison leaned foward, along with the others. I took a deep breath.

"I think its Maxwell."

"Wait... But it cant, he went to rest in peace back in that Amnesia place..." Poison rubbed his chin.

"Whos Maxwell?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Hes a spirit who helped me escape the insane world of Amnesia... I cant get used to the fact that some one you guys were there."

"What do you mean John?" Asked Ditzy.

"Well, everyone there was me, Shane, Fluttershy, you Ditzy, Rainbowdash, Pinkie, Maxwell, and Cima."

_I remember that place. Too bad YOU stopped Cima._

Shut up Blood, im trying to talk.

"How were everyone?" Asked Drake.

"Fluttershy, Pinkie, and RD were, monsters, me and Shane were younger then how we are now, Maxwell was a good guy, Cima was like Blood, And Ditzy, you were yourself."

"But we have never seen you before the time you woke up here John." Said Fluttershy.

"Thats what i dont get either. Im guessing that the other ones were from an alternate universe."

_Of course you f*cking idiot._

Blood, shut up.

I looked at everyone who were curious to hear me continue. "You want me to explain the ENTIRE story?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Yes."

"I bet its gonna be cool!"

I sighed. "I should do this with the rest of the Mane Six as well. So i wont have to say this WHOLE thing, twice."

_I am interested as well. Oh no wait, i was there._

Since when?

_Lets just say that me and Cima were friends. I love how your ass was kicked more then once, HAHAHAHAHA!_

...

"Anyways, lets go."

[Later at Twilights...]

Everyone, Mane six and RBPA are sitting in Twilights house as i get ready to explain this story. "Oh man, this is the best story ever!" Exclaimed Shane. Of course, he was there.

"OK, i have not explained this story to everyone, but it does do with the Amnesia past i have had. Im sure some of you have heard me mention it a couple of times."

"Yes, ever since you came i was interested what you meant by that." Twilight said, grabbing a paper and quill to take notes.

_That time a long time ago, still brings a laughter in my soul, even though you did survive without your suit._

I cleared my throat.

"Alright, the story starts when..."

**This "Amnesia" story was made before this one, but i no longer have the story, but i do memorize most of the relevant information, so im going to remake the story and upload it ASAP.**

**The characters Cima, Maxwell, are my OC, any similarities with any other characters are completely coincidental.  
**


End file.
